Eviscerating the Fourth Wall
by WTF123
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa show up to Pride Rock one day with a strange device that they call a laptop. They show it to Simba and his family, and over the Internet, each of them start to read fanfics and view fan art about themselves. And let's just say that they aren't exactly pleased about what they find...
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"Uh, Timon? What... the hell... is that?"

Timon and Pumbaa both stood at the entrance to the cave within Pride Rock, looking inside to see Simba and the rest of his family within it. Timon stood on the ground beside Pumbaa, and in his hands, the meerkat was holding what looked like a large, flat metallic object that no one in Simba's pride had ever seen before. And as the two friends stood there at the entrance, they received nothing short of dumbfounded and shocked looks from the lions inside.

Simba stood beside Nala, with Kiara and Kovu just to their left. Closer to the back of the cave behind them was Kopa and Vitani standing side-by-side with one another. The moment of silence going on while Timon and Pumbaa stood there with the strange object was broken when Simba spoke once more.

"Timon? Pumbaa? What's going on here?" He asked, staring blankly at the flat object Timon was holding.

"What's that thing you have?" Nala added.

Finally deciding to explain themselves, Timon and Pumbaa spoke. The meerkat said to them all,

"Guys, I've _really_ got something to show ya' this time!"

The three lions and the three lionesses within Pride Rock took a few steps closer to them both as they watched Timon set the flat object on the ground in front of him. Pumbaa stepped up beside him now. He sat down next to the object.

"Timon, what is that, and where did you get it?" Vitani asked in a tone that made it clear she wasn't in the mood for any nonsense.

Timon looked up to her. "I'm glad you asked, Vitani. You see this thing?" He said to her. "They call it a laptop."

"A... laptop?" Kovu said to himself in confusion. He glanced over to Kiara.

"Never heard of it." She said to him curiously.

"What does it do?" Kopa asked them. And to this, Pumbaa looked down to Timon. He said to his friend, "Show 'em, Timon."

After the warthog said this, Timon cracked his fingers and then reached down for the laptop. Gripping the front end of it, he lifted it gently upwards, and to the lions, it seemed to split open. Having never seen this before, they all gasped when he did this. Carefully, Timon turned the laptop around so the inside faced the pride. And when he did, he received quite possibly the strangest looks he had ever gotten. The lions saw the laptop had a screen on the end that opened, and a button-based keyboard on the side below it.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Pumbaa commented, as though he were oblivious to the confused looks they were all giving at the moment. Timon took notice, and he walked out in front of the laptop's screen. He then began,

"Alright, maybe I should explain this." He said lightheartedly.

"Uh, yeah, you think?" Vitani said sarcastically.

Timon continued, "Okay, listen. Pumbaa and I were out in Hakuna Matata with my colony, right? Well all of a sudden these hunters showed up today in some kind of jeep, and they had this thing with them they called a laptop. Well, they left the thing in the front seat with the door open, going off to do God-knows-what. Well... let's just say I couldn't really handle myself there."

Simba perked up when he said this. "You mean you stole this from poachers?" He asked seriously. "You know it's the law to never deal with the likes of them here!"

Timon sneered, "Ah, but we weren't exactly in the Pride Lands, now were we?"

Simba opened his mouth to say something, but ultimately decided against it. Here, Kiara asked them both, "What did you two want with that thing anyway?"

"And what does it do?" Kopa added, giving his sister a brief glance.

Pumbaa perked up when he asked this. The warthog said to them, "That's just what we hoped you'd ask."

Timon, still standing in front of the laptop, looked up to them all again. He could tell that their curiosity was growing, so he decided to wait no longer.

"Well, a laptop can get you to this place the hunters called the Internet. Apparently, you can get any kind of information you want off this thing!"

This explanation left all of the others somewhat gaping in amazement. For a bit, Simba had his suspicions as to what the laptop was capable of, but now he was nothing short of intrigued.

"What kind of information, Timon?" Nala asked curiously.

The meerkat replied, "Anything you want, Nala. In fact, that's why Pumbaa and I came here to show you guys this... you're all on it!"

"What?" Kopa and Simba asked in unison, with most of the others gaping suddenly at what Timon had said.

Pumbaa continued, "Yeah! Apparently all of you guys are celebrities! You have whole fan bases dedicated to you, fan stories, fan art, you're in everything!"

Now, the pride was truly curious about the laptop. Never before had they ever thought of the idea of having fans, let alone the amount that Timon and Pumbaa were implying.

"No, that can't be!" Simba said anxiously. "How would they know about us? They never approached us before!"

Timon chuckled as he glanced behind him to look at the portable computer. "Simba... have you got a thing or two to learn about this."

Now, Kovu decided to speak. "Well, how does the laptop work?" He asked.

Timon, without saying a word, turned around and sat down in front of the laptop. He pressed a button near the back of the keyboard, and the screen flashed on. As he did this, all six of the lions crowded around him, trying their best to get a good look at the screen. Indeed, this was a new experience for them all.

They all sat down in a semicircle around Timon and his laptop as he began to fiddle around with the keyboard. Not feeling like questioning this any further, they watched the meerkat do his thing. And within minutes, he had been able to pull up a web browser, and a blank space was there to type what he desired. He looked back to them and smirked.

"So... should we start with the stories, or the art?"

Simba was the first one to take a step up closer to him, looking down intently at the laptop's screen. He glanced back to the others, who all gave him approving looks. After hearing this new information, even though they found it hard to believe, they were excited to see what would come up about them. Either that, or they wanted to have Simba be the guinea pig to know what to expect for the rest of them.

"I-I'd rather start with the art. We... can't exactly read, Timon, we're lions."

"Ah, wise choice, my friend." Timon said, but with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So? Any volunteers?" Pumbaa said suddenly.

"I guess I'll start." said Simba as modestly as he could. And when he did, Timon gave the laptop's screen a devilishly devious smile.

"Coming right up, buddy..." Timon said as he typed in Simba's name. But as he did, Timon knew good and well what he was doing. To himself, he thought secretly,

_They have no idea what's about to hit 'em._

He clicked 'search'.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_: This story was inspired by "What's a DVD?" by ScorpioGirl1987. I was reading through it, and a crazy thought hit me- if the characters from The Lion King Trilogy could watch the movies about themselves, what would they say to the fan art and fanfics about them? I consider this to be just a fun side project to do while I continue with my Lion of the Rings trilogy.**

******In addition to this, just to avoid any problems, this story is NOT intended to attack and/or humiliate any specific fan art and/or fanfic, this is strictly for comedic and parodic purposes only. For what they will find here, I will keep the descriptions vague so that no one in particular will feel that their works are being specifically attacked. If by any chance you see a work that sounds close to yours, please do not take offense to it. The opinions and/or reactions of the characters here do not necessarily reflect my opinions on a work, and rarely will.**

******If however, you wish to suggest an idea for what fan creation relating to The Lion King you want them to see, just PM me about it, and I will give credit to the user in the beginning of the chapter.**

**I do not own any of these characters, they belong strictly to the Walt Disney Company. Also, this story is in no way related to, nor is it a continuation of "What's a DVD?". That was simply the inspiration, and I would like to give credit to ScorpioGirl1987.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Everyone within the cave, especially Simba, huddled closely around Timon to look down to the screen and see what could possibly come up, and yet no one saw the devious grin Timon had on his face at that moment.

When the image results did finally come up, at first what they saw was harmless enough. They were simply fan-done illustrations of Simba, and rather good ones at that. Timon could hear a few of the ones behind him give a soft sigh of relief.

"Hey... I actually look pretty good in most of these!" Simba said, admiring the art of him. Kovu snickered beneath his breath, "So much for being modest."

Then, Timon began to scroll downwards to load more images. On the screen, they all began to see pictures of Simba with Nala, and when they saw them, every one of the lionesses resisted the urge to saw "Awww, how cute!". Simba blushed at most of them as he glanced behind him to Nala.

"You guys look nice together." Vitani commented. Simba and Nala blushed even more intensely now.

"Yeah, these are actually really good!" Kiara added.

They heard Timon chuckle softly. "Oh don't worry guys... the _best_ is yet to come."

When the meerkat mentioned _best_, most of them could make out a sarcastic tone in his voice. But they thought nothing of it. As Timon scrolled down, many of them began to notice a lot of art consisting of Simba and Nala as cubs, which made it even harder for the lionesses to not gush at their level of 'cuteness', as they would call it. Nala and Kiara were particularly dazzled. These images looked nothing short of beautiful to them all.

"Wow... these are actually pretty good!" Kopa commented.

"Good? They look great!" Kovu decided to say to him.

Timon's devious smile grew even greater when he heard this. "Alright then..." the meerkat said. "Let's keep going then, shall we?"

Everyone nodded, and Timon continued. They were all greatly admiring the many styles of art they were seeing, ranging from paint to line drawings. There were montage pictures, drawings of Simba, Nala and Kiara all together, and ones that depicted their night in the jungle.

And that was what started the downfall.

Timon had reached around page 35 or so of the results, and just when Simba was going to suggest searching for someone else's fan art, Vitani gasped. She leaned in closer to the screen, and to the confusion of everyone else, her eyes widened.

"Vitani? What is it?" Kopa asked his mate. She glanced back to him for a moment, and in a bit of a timid tone, she said,

"Timon?... go back to the last page."

Timon looked at her as he complied. He skipped back to the last page, and there, Vitani saw it. What she saw was quite possibly the most horrifying thing she had ever seen in her life.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked her. "What do you see?"

Then, in a completely unexpected move, Timon enlarged the image hat Vitani was looking loaded, and Simba leaned in closer to see it. And then, every single lion and lioness within Pride Rock's den gasped in horror, eyes widened and staring blankly at the screen. They didn't know what to make of this.

"Uh...Nala?" Simba said softly and fearfully. "Are... are we...?"

He couldn't even finish that sentence as he and everyone else stared blankly at the image on the computer. It was an image of him and Nala having an extremely amorous moment... as cubs.

"Uh... guys?" Kovu finally managed to say to Simba and Nala. "Why are you... having sex as cubs?"

Simba glared at him and said very defensively, "No! We did _not_ do this as cubs! We would never-!"

"Timon, did you know about this?!" Nala screamed at him, interrupting Simba. Timon turned around to look at her enraged state, and said as innocently as possible, "Noooo..."

Kiara sighed. "Just tell me there isn't more art like this."

Timon replied to her, "Oh we'll see, princess. We'll see..."

And it was all downhill from there.

Timon returned to the image results, and the longer everyone looked at them, the more they felt like they wanted to throw up. The pictures got progressively worse and worse, depicting Simba (and oftentimes Nala) doing explicitly sexual acts, more often than not in extreme detail. Many of them, horrifically enough, had them at the age of still being cubs. Simba's face turned an odd shade of green as he placed both of his paws over his mouth, as though holding back his vomit. Everyone else was cringing with absolute revulsion. The entire time, Nala was blushing with embarrassment. She knew that both her son and her daughter were seeing this, and even beforehand, she had always dreaded the idea of either one of them catching her and Simba in on the act.

Kopa glanced over to Kiara for a moment, both of their faces turning a similar shade of green.

"These people are freaking perverts!" Kopa shouted.

"They're sick is what they are!" Vitani added.

And then, after several pages of nothing short of smut, they saw it. The single image that made Simba lose it. It was a piece of art depicting Simba having graphic sex with Kiara... while she was a cub.

The instant this appeared, everyone cowered and screamed with disgust, echoing through the cave. Simba's eyes widened, and he had a serious gag reflex. Moaning with pain, Simba ran out of Pride Rock's den, and he severely lost his lunch just outside of it. As though the image weren't bad enough for the others, they had to listen to Simba's screaming vomits of disgust.

When Kiara looked at it, she felt like she was about to do the same. She cringed, backed away from the computer, and screamed in disgust. Kovu came up to her with concern.

"_Why_? Why the _hell_ would somebody draw this?!" She exclaimed among everyone else's shouts. Kovu placed his paw on her shoulder and leaned his head into hers to comfort her.

"This is absurd!" Kopa screamed. "Why would they draw my sister like this?!"

Vitani had her paw over her mouth, trying desperately not to do what Simba was doing at the time.

And the entire time, Timon could hold his laughter back no longer. For when Simba began to vomit, the meerkat burst into tears of laughter, rolling around the floor trying to contain himself. Nala shouted to him, enraged as all hell,

"You think this is _funny_, Timon?!"

The meerkat barely heard her from how loud he was laughing. But still, he managed to reply,

"No, it's your reactions right now that are funny as hell!"

Soon, Nala took a step closer to him, looking intently upon him. Here, Pumbaa decided to speak. He leaned into Timon and said, "Uh, Timon? They seem to be taking this kind of hard. Maybe we should... show them something else?"

Timon looked up to him for a moment, still recovering from his extreme laughter, and said, "Oh sure, sure! I'll give 'em something else alright!"

He sat back up and called out to Simba, "Hey Simba! Come back in, I'm gonna look for something else!"

Still recovering, Simba looked back to the den, and reluctantly came in. He glared angrily at Timon, for he had heard his maniacal laughter. He said to him angrily,

"You know, I'm _really_ beginning to wonder what meerkat tastes like."

When he heard this, Timon slowly calmed down, now fearful for what they would do to him if he repeated this. He looked back to them all and saw that they still had extremely horrified and disgusted looks, especially Kiara, who at the moment felt like she was going to pass out from what she had seen.

Timon took a deep breath. "Okay... okay, I'm sorry guys, alright? I'm sorry!" He said to them. "I didn't know any of that was going to come up!" he lied.

Nala glared at him. "They why the hell were you laughing at us like that?" She asked.

Timon shrugged. "Hey, this is me we're talking about here, Nala."

She decided to say nothing more on the matter. She regrouped with Simba, and the two of them helped Kiara to recuperate with Kovu's assistance. Slowly, the three lions and the three lionesses came back around Timon and the laptop, but far more reluctantly this time.

"Oh, my eyes." Kopa moaned weakly.

"Don't worry kid, the worst is behind us." Timon lied. "That was just to, uh... get it out of the way, yeah that's it!"

They al gave him suspicious looks when he said this. Slowly, the six of them all gathered around the laptop once more, ready to see what was next.

"Don't pull that crap again, Timon!" Kovu said. The meerkat nodded.

"This'd better be good." Said Nala. When she said this, Timon looked back to her.

"I'm glad you said that, Nala." He replied. "Because the next pieces of art I've got are about you!"

The lioness perked up when he mentioned this. Her ears raised up slightly as well. "Really?" She asked. Timon nodded.

"Just keep it clean this time, Timon." Simba said protectively. He nodded. Then, turning his attention to the laptop, he typed in Nala's name in the search bar. As he did, he thought to himself,

_Whatever they do to me after this... it's worth it._

He clicked 'search'.


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note: I am not going to lie, this particular chapter was extremely difficult to write. With the images I had to endure just to get the material for this, this is apparently going to be much harder to write than I had previously imagined. And for that, I sincerely hope that you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

With great amounts of fear running through her mind at that moment, Nala anxiously stared at the computer screen as the results for her came up. And when they did, it was nothing short of a breath of fresh air for them all. The images had returned to their original harmless state, consisting of well done fan art for her. She sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God..." The lioness muttered under her breath, relaxing herself significantly. With this, everyone else around her could once again admire the fan art upon the screen. Like before, they started out innocently, depicting little more than drawings and well done illustrations of Nala. Timon began to scroll down once more, and the others began to calm down once more.

"Now this is more like it." Kopa commented, sighing in relief. Vitani glanced at him for a second before looking intently on the images again. And like before, many of them looked beautiful and carefully done. Nala smiled at the sight of most of them.

"These... actually look pretty good." She said. When she did, she looked behind to Simba, and two gave each other affectionate looks.

"You always do." Simba said to her calmly, making his mate blush. Nala took a few steps up to him so that they now stood side by side, where she rested her head against his mane. And when she did, they could hear Kovu groan in annoyance. Kiara glanced over to him.

"What?" He said to her. "Would you want to see _your_ in-laws acting like this around you?"

The lioness said nothing as they all continued to look down at the search results for Nala. They were, for the most part, very well done and attractive looking. Simba especially appreciated them. He noticed that a lot of them included him with Nala in the pictures, and many of them made use of the "pinned ya'" thing she would always do to him, which at the time seemed adorable to him.

If only he knew just what kind of extent that would be taken to.

Within a few minutes of looking through the clean art, Timon had reached page thirty of the results, highly anticipating what was to come. Unexpectedly, Timon turned around to look at them all. He asked,

"Hey guys, do ya' want to see the best ones now?"

Nala seemed to perk up at this. She looked down to him intently, and not suspecting a thing anymore, she fell right where Timon wanted her.

"Sure, show me!" She said.

Timon moved down a bit more, and then clicked on a particular image, enlarging it. And when he did, Nala's blood seemed to turn to ice, with her eyes seeming to shrink at the sight. Like before, everyone within the cave winced at the image, which unfortunately depicted Nala having graphic sex with none other than Scar himself. And if that were not horrific and scarring enough, there was another image of Nala and Scar having sex... while Nala was still a cub.

Timon stood up, and did not look behind him as he struggled to hold back his laughter. Silence overcame them now. And in the meerkat's mind, he thought,

_Three, two, one..._

* * *

Out in the Pride Lands, and just near the borders of the Outlands, the three hyenas that were Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were slyly treading into the soft grasses that the lands had to offer. The trio looked extremely anxious, and yet at the same time furious. For after the death of Zira, the hyenas no longer had anything to fear, and wished to take out their revenge against the Pride Landers for exiling them and everyone they knew.

They stopped and stood side by side, gazing upon the beautiful lands for the first time since their desolation. Shenzi said to Banzai and Ed,

"Look at it, guys. We're finally gonna get what we deserve out of this."

Banzai replied, "With Scar out of the way, we'll show those good for nothing lions what we're really made of!"

And Ed, like usual, simply uttered illegible, maniacal laughter that none could understand. Banzai smacked him abruptly.

"It's not funny, _Ed_!" He hissed.

Shenzi sighed. "Oh my God... look guys, just hold yourselves together. All we need to do is-"

The hyena never got to finish that sentence. For she was cut off by what sounded like a blood-curdling roar in the distance, and it echoed all around the Pride Lands. The sound of it shocked them immensely, and the hyenas cowered in fear. But what surprised them even more was the sound of a scream... a scream that sounded strangely familiar to them.

"Ahhhh! Get outta my way, she's gonna _kill_ me!"

Out in the distance, they saw the strangest thing: They saw Nala chasing after Timon in the grass, with a look on her face that made it clear she was ready to kill him. Timon screamed in terror as he ran away from her, but with Nala gaining on him quickly. They watched intently.

"You son of a bitch, you said you wouldn't show that again!" Nala screamed in the distance.

"Oh come on, you know it was funny!" Timon called back, which met with another enraged roar from Nala.

"I would _never_ have sex with him! Do you hear me? I would _never_ have sex with Scar you sick pervert!"

Banzai turned to Shenzi. He muttered to her softly, "Geeze... looks like we sure missed something around here."

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, the five remaining Pride Landers in the den cringed at the image Timon had pulled up, almost ignoring the fact that Nala was now trying to kill him. The image was graphic and explicitly detailed, showing things that Nala would never had realistically done with Scar. Kopa simply smacked his paw against his face, which was the closest thing a lion could do to a facepalm. Vitani gaped in horror at the image, and said under her breath,

"God damn pervs..."

Kiara and Kovu, upon seeing the image were more enraged than they were horrified. They didn't know if it was because the shock had worn off from the smut based off of Simba, but the image of seeing her own mother have sex with Scar was infuriating for her. Kovu felt similarly.

"What the hell kind of fans _are_ these?!" Kiara exclaimed. Kovu nodded.

"And I thought Zira wasn't right in the head?! At least _she_ never drew crap like this, right Simba?" He said, turning to Simba.

But then, something strange happened. Kiara and Kovu, upon looking over to the king, noticed that he didn't look horrified or enraged like they had expected. Rather, he was looking intently on the image, leaning his head in closer to it and squinting his eyes. The reaction (Or lack thereof) caught them all off guard, even Pumbaa.

"Uhhh... Simba? What're you..." The warthog began, but Simba quickly cut him off.

"Pumbaa? Is there... uh... any way to go back to the results?"

When he had said this, every single one in there took three steps back from Simba, giving him horrified stares.

"Whoa, whoa! Where did _that_ come from, dad?!" Kopa exclaimed, sounding obviously confused.

Simba looked up to Pumbaa, ignoring his son's question. The warthog said nothing, so Simba looked down to the keyboard. Observing how Timon had done it before, He gently placed his paw over the mousepad, and ever so carefully, managed to return to the search results. The action shocked them all.

Kovu was amazed that Simba had learned how to use the laptop so quickly. In his shock, he muttered beneath his breath,

"What... the... fu-"

He was cut off by Kiara when she said to Simba, "Oh my God... father, you're not doing what I think you are, are you?"

Simba ignored his daughter as he slowly gained control over the mouse on the laptop screen. Remembering how Timon had done it, he was able to scroll through the increasingly dirty results. His eyes slowly widened, and his mouth started to fall open, staring sharply at the images of his mate in such positions. And while he was doing this, the horrifying reality of the situation began to set in for Kiara, Kovu, Kopa and Vitani. Simba was enjoying these images.

He looked upon the drawings of him and Nala intimately mating alongside the images of her ungrudgingly showing off what was beneath her tail regions. The others around Simba took a few more steps back from him in disgust.

"Oh... oh my God... oh, wow..." Simba whispered to himself, sounding increasingly intoxicated at all of this. Kiara placed her paw over her mouth, with her face turning a deep shade of green. Kovu simply ducked to the side so he wouldn't have to look at Simba getting increasingly aroused by the smut. Kopa's mouth hung open in shock as he watched his own father seem to enjoy this. And Vitani just stood there, cringing at the sight and looking ready to run off in horror.

Then, Simba began to smile at the smut, which had only confirmed the horrors that the others had dreaded.

"Dad? Oh come on dad, how the _hell_ are you liking this?" Kopa finally asked, breaking the silence. Simba looked over to him for a moment.

"Well what do you expect, she _is_ my mate." He said in an unusually sneery tone. This shocked Kopa immensely. For the next few seconds, Simba looked through the dirty images of Nala until, at last, he had stumbled upon the most horrific depictions of all. They were the anthro ones, the pieces of art that depicted him and Nala as looking like humans in far more ways that necessary, and still having them perform sexual acts together. They would make Nala explicitly show off her body, oftentimes with Simba or some other unidentifiable character groping her unclothed features. And although Simba had never seen anything like this before, his expression looked as though they were just as pleasing to him. Occasionally Simba would run into a picture of Nala getting intimate with Scar or Kovu, be he paid no attention to them.

Unable to watch his father do this any longer, Kopa finally protested, "No! What the hell, this isn't you! This is your mate we're talking about here, dad! And these people are exploiting her like crazy here!"

It took a while to do so, but eventually, Kopa's words were heard by Simba clearly. Finally escaping from his trance-like state, Simba shook his head lightly, and as though snapping out a dream (Which he actually sort of was), he looked around, looking concerned. He was met with blank stares from them all, most of them reflecting horror and shock. He turned to Kiara and Kovu.

"Did... did I just...?" He started to ask before Kiara cut him off.

"Father, whatever you're about to say... yes. Yes you were."

There was an awkward pause as the king turned to Kopa and Vitani, who both gave him similar mortified expressions.

"Uh, Kopa?... w-we never speak of this again. Okay? Nala can _never_ know about this."

Reluctantly, Kopa and Vitani nodded. Kiara and Kovu did the same when Simba turned to them. He sighed in relief.

"God, do I feel dirty now." Simba muttered to himself, placing his paw on his forehead below his mane. He took a deep breath.

"I... I think I need to see Rafiki." He went on. "I just don't know what to say about that."

Kovu glanced at Kopa and Vitani for a moment before looking upon Simba with a very concerned look.

"Neither do we, Simba... neither do we."


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Note: I apologize for not getting this out sooner, I was having some annoying computer problems while trying to type this. Also, I decided to save the recently requested KovuxSimba chapter for the next one, since I felt the flow of the story would work better if I wrote this one in first. (Plus it doesn't help that I am terrified at the thought of having to look through any of that just to get the material). Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Nala, after God knew how many minutes of murderous running, finally had Timon exactly where she wanted him. The meerkat stood fearfully in front of the lioness with an enormous, desolate gorge to his back, the very same one where Zira had plummeted to her death some time before. Timon looked up to Nala as she slowly walked closer and closer to him, backing him closer to the edge of the cliff. The look on her face just screamed of fury. The meerkat had never looked so frightened in his life as he trembled in fear for his life.

"Ah ha ha, Nala?" He said timidly. "W-we can work something out here, right? Can't we?"

Nala gave him a devious smile, one that almost looked to be of a sarcastic tone. She snarled, "Guess you should've thought of that before you showed my entire family those pictures!"

Timon started to breath heavily. Nala's shadow was cast upon him menacingly, and Nala's crooked smile intensified.

"Look, all I wanted was to laugh at your reactions to them! People do that all the time, don't they? Don't they, Nala?" Timon tried to say as calmly as possible. But to this, the lioness replied,

"Not in these lands we don't."

Timon gulped loudly. "Uh... guess I set myself up for that one."

However, before anything else could happen between the two, and before things could get physical, they showed up. To Nala and Timon's left as they stood there by the edge of the enormous cliff, prowled the three hyenas, who while watching this go down were even more confused than ever before. Nala didn't even notice them until Shenzi broke the brief silence among the scene.

"Uh... did we miss something here?" She asked.

Immediately, both Nala and Timon looked to their left, and their eyes widened with shock. Timon screamed, and Nala seemed to forget that the meerkat was even standing there. Growling, she crouched down into hunting position at the hyenas, unsheathing her claws. The hyenas took a step back as they stood side by side.

"What are you doing back in these lands?!" Nala exclaimed in a tone that made it clear that her anger was shifting away from Timon and towards the three of them.

Shenzi replied, "Who, whoa, take it easy there, kitty! We're not here to kill you or anything like that... anymore."

That last part she said to herself. Nala growled angrily as Timon cowardly hid behind her legs, too scared to even look at those three again.

"You know these lands are forbidden for hyenas!" The lioness shouted. "You'll have to deal with king Simba now!"

Banzai shook his head. "Look, you've got this all wrong." He said. "We're just here to, um... well, we've just gotta know something here."

Nala's tone and posture seemed to lighten slightly, but she looked no less ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "What would you possibly need to know from us?"

This was met with more hysterical laughter from Ed, but Shenzi and Banzai ignored it. And after a moment of hesitation, Shenzi finally blurted out,

"What the hell were you talking about having sex with Scar for back there?"

At first Nala was nothing short of shocked that a hyena would ask such a think, but after a moment, it all started to make sense for the lioness. She lightened up significantly, and now even Timon came out from behind her legs to get a glimpse of the hyenas. He wondered if Shenzi still remembered the 'proposal' from some time ago. He hoped to God that she didn't.

"Ohh... I see what's going on here." Nala said, sounding relieved that the hyenas weren't trying to kill her this time around. She continued, "Oh, well that was nothing. It was just Timon here who..."

She trailed off into silence after that, staring blankly at the hyenas. In that instant, Nala had an idea. No, it was more than idea- a stroke of genius. Her eyes widened a bit, and then she smiled deviously. She had just realized that perhaps the hyenas did not need to deal with Simba for intruding after all. She had just realized a far, far more effective way of dealing with the likes of them.

"Hey..." Nala said after being met with perplexed looks. "You know what? Maybe you don't need to see Simba after all. I think I've got a better idea."

Banzai gulped in fear when she said this. He leaned in closer to Shenzi, and he whispered "I don't like the sound of that, Shenzi."

Nala chuckled to herself, imagining the glory that was her idea. "Oh trust me, guys... it's definitely not what you'll think it is..."

* * *

Back at the den of Pride Rock, Simba had left to see Rafiki, and see if there was anything that could be done to comfort him in his time of need. Kiara, Kovu, Kopa, Vitani, and Pumbaa all waited anxiously for the king's return, now beginning to fear for him. Pumbaa in particular was afraid. Breaking the silence, the warthog said to them all,

"I sure hope Timon makes it out of this okay."

Kopa looked over to him. "Ah, don't worry about it, Pumbaa. She'll probably get over it sooner or later."

Kovu snickered. "Keyword being _probably_." He remarked. Kopa shot him a glare.

"Uh yeah, thanks for the support, Kovu." He said sarcastically, turning his attention back to Pumbaa, who still sat beside the opened laptop.

"She sounded pretty serious about it." He said sadly, deeply worrying for the well-being of his friend. Kopa gave him a sad look.

Kiara rested her head into Kovu's jet-black mane, nuzzling him a bit. She said to him, "So... who's gonna be next?"

"What?" Vitani asked her. Kiara replied, "Well, who's gonna be the next one we look up when my father returns?"

Kopa seemed to slightly wince at his sister's question. He decided to reply, "I don't know about you, Kiara, but it sure as hell isn't gonna be me!"

Pumbaa looked up to the brown-maned lion. He said, "To tell the truth, you might want to. You're actually a pretty hot topic around the Internet, Kopa."

Kopa shot him a bit of an upset look. He said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, thanks, Pumbaa. That makes me feel so much better about it."

Pumbaa quickly corrected him. "What? No, no, Kopa! It's not like that... much. You're actually-"

But the warthog never got to finish that sentence. For at that moment, Simba had returned from his visit with Rafiki, which lightened the mood around the place greatly.

"Dad, you're back!" Kopa said with relief as he ran up to Simba. Kiara also walked up to her father. However, when the two siblings did so, they noticed that Simba had a bit of a worried look on his face that looked as though he knew something bad was going to happen. He said nothing.

"What? What is it?" Kiara asked him. With quite a bit of reluctance, Simba took a deep breath and looked upon his son and daughter, before he finally spoke.

"Well, I saw Rafiki." He said softly. From near the back of the den, Kovu asked Simba, "Yeah? What'd he say? Is everything alright?"

Simba replied, "Well... yes and no."

"Well why's that?" Vitani asked, with the four lions looking intently at the king now. Simba said,

"He said that there's a way to get over the stuff we saw... but you're not going to like it."

Kovu and Vitani both took a few steps closer to him. "Yeah? W-what is it?" Vitani stammered, as though afraid of what the answer would be.

Simba said to her, "He said that the only way we can overcome our fear... is to embrace the images firsthand. We have to look up the art for every single one of us and get them over with."

Everyone gasped when he said this. Vitani now knew why she was afraid to ask at first.

"No! That's sick!" Kopa commented, but Simba looked to him sadly. "It's the only way, Kopa. Rafiki said that if we don't do it, they could haunt us forever."

Pumbaa then spoke up to Simba' left. "Wait, Simba? He... he didn't question that we had a laptop with us, and that you figured out how to use it?"

Simba shrugged. "He's familiar with it, I suppose."

Kiara sighed. "If it's the only way... then there's no point in holding it off then. I'll go first, father."

Simba shook his head defensively. "No Kiara, not yet. Rafiki said that we should start with the absolute worst that the Internet could offer about us."

Kovu trembled at the thought of this. Unenthusiastically, Kovu asked Simba, "Well... what is it then?"

Simba gave his son-in-law a rather sad look. His head bowed so that he looked down to the laptop, away from him.

"I don't know, Kovu... it's not gonna be pretty."

"Simba, if it's the only way to get over all this, I'll look at anything I have to. Even if I have to see Kiara exploited like that... I'll do it for her."

Simba kept his head bowed, seeing no other way to say this as he uttered what he did next. "Kovu... we have to start by looking at the art about you and I having sex together."


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Everyone's heart had skipped a beat when Simba said this, but none were more heavily impacted by such words than Kovu himself. With his eyes widened in shock and horror, he felt as though every drop of blood within his entire body had begin to drain out of him, and all of a sudden he felt unnaturally light headed.

Simba finally managed to muster the courage to face Kovu again, trying to ignore the horrified cringes he was getting from the others.

"No..." said Vitani. "No Simba, not that! That's too much!"

Simba turned to her and Kopa, who stood side-by-side as close as they could together. Simba said to them reluctantly, "He said he'd look at anything."

Kovu, after being gently nudged by Kiara, seemed to snap out of his trancelike state. He looked over to Kiara, and they both gave each other a sad look. Clearly, neither one of them were truly ready for the horrors they were about to endure. Then, after a moment of anxious silence, Kovu took a deep breath.

"He's right. I'll do it." He finally said, staring deep into his mate's eyes. "I'll do it for you, Kiara. If it means getting us past this..."

Kovu paused for a moment before Kiara decided to nuzzle him for comfort. They did this for several seconds, with Kiara whispering to him, "I love you, Kovu."

Simba, upon seeing this, had never felt such a strange combination of sadness and nausea before. Taking a deep breath, he watched as Kiara and Kovu separated, and Kovu unenthusiastically walked up to Simba.

"Let's get this over with." He said.

After that, Simba and Kovu turned to Pumbaa. Simba asked him, "Pumbaa? Do you know how to get the results? We don't know how to use the keyboard."

Pumbaa bowed his head as he reluctantly stood up, and he walked out in front of the laptop still on the ground. With the others beginning to crowd around him, Pumbaa carefully typed in what he had to, letter by letter with the tips of his hooves. And after taking one last glance back to the others, he clicked 'search', and stepped out of the way, where the results made themselves know on the screen in front of them.

Everyone felt like their blood had just frozen as their eyes widened in shock and horror, Simba and Kovu especially. Kovu gaped at the horrific smut in front of him, while Simba's face, instead of turning green, slowly turned to a shade of blue that none of them had ever seen before. And blame him they could not, for in front of him lay the absolute worst that their own fan base had to offer. The pictures all depicted Simba and Kovu performing graphically sexual acts with each other, often groping and stroking the regions beneath their tails, and in the worst of cases, licking and sucking them.

Kovu felt a severe gag reflex run throughout his throat as Simba slowly scrolled through the images. His eyes seemed to go bloodshot as he put his paw over his mouth, just barely able to hold back his vomit. Simba didn't fare much better.

From behind them, Kopa, Kiara and Vitani were nothing short of revolted. The three cringed and gagged painfully at the sight of Simba and Kovu doing such things, especially in the detail that the drawings had chosen to depict. Kiara's head had never felt so light before in her life, and she felt as though she were on the verge of collapse.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, sounding as though she were in fact ill.

Kopa, who shared these emotions with his sister, blurted out in disgust, "How do these sick bastards think this is a thing?!"

Kiara glanced at Kopa for a moment before saying, "I can't believe this! These are the most disgusting things I've ever seen in my life!"

Then, as Simba scrolled through the horrific results, they eventually stumbled upon a piece of art that depicted something a little bit different than most of the others. It was a drawn image of Simba, Kiara and Kovu having a three way together, and in the picture, Simba was mounted upon Kovu, who was mounted upon Kiara. And Kovu did not look as though he was enjoying it because of what was going on behind him.

Simba, who could take this no more, began to scream. "No... no! Ahh! Ahhhhh! Ahh, what is wrong with these people, oh my God!"

He continued to whimper in horror as he looked at the image. Kovu looked no better than him. "Oh God... someone please, kill me now! Drown me, burn me, claw my throat out I don't care! Just somebody please, make it stop!" He cried in disgust. When they did this, the others behind them started up the screaming in terror like their first reactions again from before, putting their own paws over their eyes, resisting the urge to claw them out. Vitani, upon seeing her own brother engage in these acts, actually fell to the ground with her paws on her face, cringing and screaming in horror. Kopa was staggering nearby her, barely able to stand. Kiara felt like she was going to throw up and pass out at the same time.

Moving on from the horrors of the three-way picture, Simba and Kovu continued to look through all the unfortunate smut off of them. Kovu was screaming now as he saw the images began to get more and more wild in terms of what was going on in them. He placed his paws over his mouth while his face turned a deep shade of green

"Ahhh! Aww, oh my God!" He said in terror. "Ah, I'm never gonna be able to eat a zebra again- OHH MY GOD!"

As he said this, his poor eyes had the misfortune of gazing upon the images that were now very different from the previous ones. They depicted both him and Simba separately, but it was no improvement. They were the anthro ones, and they depicted them as looking human in far more ways than necessary, while still retaining their muzzles, manes and tails. Most of the time in the pictures, they were far overly muscular and naked, and in a few others, Kovu and Simba looked like this as they did it. These were the images that finally made the worst of the reactions happen.

Kovu's eyes bulged and then shrunk, and finally after experiencing a dangerously intense gag reflex, he could hold back his lunch no longer. For not having the time to run out of the den, he ducked to the side and gruesomely vomited right there in the den, screaming as though a bloody murder had just happened right in front of him.

Simba, upon seeing these horrid anthro images of him and Kovu, he sounded as though he was choking. He ran out of the den faster than he had ever ran before, and after some intense shrieks of mental pain, he vomited right over the stony rim of Pride Rock's ledge, where it fell fifty feet or so to the ground. He felt absolutely weak as the king fell to his stomach, continuing to lose what little of his lunch he still had left in him.

When Kiara had caught sight of a particular image, consisting of an overly muscular anthro Simba and Kovu having graphic, hardcore intercourse, she lost it. The blood rushed from her head, her eyes seemed to fall dead, and she struck the ground hard right at Kopa's paws, completely out cold and unable to take any more, falling limp as a bone.

While Kopa was having severe trouble stopping himself from doing the same, he stopped himself by holding onto Vitani's upper body and neck regions, desperately trying to hold his light headed self upright. He cringed at the sight of what was on the screen right then.

"This... how... that's it, they've officially crossed the line." He said weakly, barely able to maintain his posture. "I... I can't believe how unclean I feel now."

Vitani seemed to moan with disgust mixed with a hint of pain, looking down to her mate cautiously. She said to him,

"I... I think I need to stay in the Water Hole after that. I have to... clean myself from what I just saw."

Kopa looked up to her. "I'm going with you." He said, sounding as though he were punch-drunk. And without waiting to hear from any of the poor souls around them, Kopa and Vitani staggered their way out of the den and into the sunlight. They made their way to the slope that led downwards, and they looked back to the cave for a moment.

"If anyone needs us", Kopa started, sounding muffled and still just as punch-drunk. "We... we'll be at the Water Hole. Come back for us in, I don't know, three days?"

With that, the two of them started down for the ground, futilely attempting to ignore the vomiting screams coming from Kovu and Simba. Truly, they couldn't blame them.

From the edge of Pride Rock, where Simba struggled to stand up, he had at last, to an extent, calmed himself down from the horrors he had seen. The king looked behind him to see Kovu wiping the stuff off of his muzzle that was of a color he didn't even recognize. He sighed.

Just barely, he managed to utter to himself, "O-one down... God knows how many to go."

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if this seems unexpected, but I sincerely do hope that you thank me for this particular chapter. With the images I had to endure in order to come up with material for this... I feel just as unclean as the characters here do. It was truly painful having to look this stuff up, I hope you really appreciate this.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Uneasy and fearful was no description at all for how the hyena trio felt as they followed Nala and Timon upwards against Pride Rock's stony slope leading to the den. Timon stood upon Nala's back close to her neck, and the entire time he was frighteningly paranoid. Nala had not said a thing to him on the way there, so he had no idea if she still wanted to kill him or not. If that were not enough for him, the three animals that he feared most were walking right behind him, and coming directly to Pride Rock. And if he was trying to hid his fear from his face, he was failing miserably at it.

Nala looked upwards to the edge of Pride Rock, and saw Simba struggling to walk back into the cave. She smirked at this. Calling back to the hyenas, she said "Don't worry about him, you three. I'll make sure he doesn't rip you to shreds... yet."

Banzai gulped. "Yeah, that helps." He said sarcastically.

Soon, Simba and Nala met up with each other at the right time in front of the den. Simba's expression seemed to lighten greatly at the sight of her.

"Oh Nala, am I glad to see you." He said relieved. Nala smiled. She said to her mate, "So I saw Kopa and Vitani on my way here. Did I... miss anything?"

Simba hesitated before he replied. "It... it's better you don't know." he muttered.

The lioness nodded. She looked behind her, and then turned back to her mate. She said to him, "So Simba... I found a few intruders on the edges of the Pride Lands today..."

Suddenly, Shenzi stepped forth and blurted out, "Oh what the hell?! You said we wouldn't have to see him again!"

Simba gasped at the sight of this. He finally saw there, standing behind Nala and Timon were the same three hyenas who had tried to kill him as a child. With his tone and expression growing serious again, Simba roared angrily at the sight of them, making the trio wince in fear together.

"You! You know you were banished from the Pride Lands, what are you doing here again?!" Simba shouted angrily. When he did this, it caught the attention of the two remaining in the den. Kovu, who had barely recovered from what he had seen had heard Simba's anger, so he emerged from the cave and looked outside to see exactly what the king was seeing. Pumbaa followed him, and the two of them gasped in shock.

"What _are_ hyenas doing here?!" Kovu suddenly exclaimed, with Pumbaa ducking for cover behind his back legs, which made Kovu shoot him a look of clear annoyance.

"Look, Simba, it's not what it looks like." Nala finally said after he finished his second roar. "Yes, I found them intruding here. What they were going to do, you decide, but... I think I know what to do with them."

Simba gave her a strange look. "What are you talking about?" He asked her.

Nala took a few steps closer to him, leaned in and began to whisper in his ear for a moment, glancing over to the three hyenas occasionally. And as she did so, Simba could be seen growing a devilishly devious smile, fully seeing what Nala intended. He chuckled at the thought of it.

"Nala... that is probably the most ingenious thing I've _ever_ heard from you." He whispered back to her, making the lioness blush. Understanding what she intended to do, Simba took a few steps forth and faced the hyenas for the first time in what felt like years. And also for the first time since then, he did not look like he wanted to kill them.

"Follow us." Simba said calmly.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed took a step back each, each of them completely dumbfounded and borderline creeped out by what was happening here. Ed was looking especially confused by this, but then again, that was normal for him.

"W... what's going on here?" Shenzi asked. And to this, Kovu called from the den's entrance sounding quite annyoed,

"Uh yeah, you mind filling us in here, Simba?"

Simba ignored him as he said to Shenzi, "Let's just say that I'm definitely not going to chase you away this time. Come on, I uh, want to show you something."

Simba winked to Nala when he said this, and she nodded. Simba then turned around to go back in the den, and Nala followed him. Timon, who clearly looked like he'd had enough of this, leapt off of Nala's back, and he ran over to Pumbaa who was still cowering behind Kovu. The meerkat looked as though he had been traumatized.

"Are you okay, Timon?" Pumbaa asked his friend sincerely. Timon replied,

"You know, Pumbaa? I never thought I'd say this... I think those hyenas just saved my life."

There was a pause of silence as the two of them watched Simba and Nala enter Pride Rock's den with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed following close behind. As they did, Shenzi suddenly looked over to Timon and shot him a glare, signifying that she did in fact remember what Timon had asked her just before Scar's death. The meerkat gulped as he stood there directly behind Kovu's back legs. Suddenly, Kovu looked behind him, and he said to Timon and Pumbaa,

"Uh, guys? Could you please get away from my ass already?"

* * *

Inside of Pride Rock, Simba had walked up to Kiara, who was still unconscious on the ground. He placed his paw on her body and gently shook her.

"Kiara... Kiara, wake up!" He said softly. As Nala, the hyenas and the others entered, Kiara slowly began to rouse from her unconsciousness. Moaning, she opened her eyes and lifted her head up. She rubbed her eyes with her paw.

"W... what happened?" She asked tiredly.

At the sound of her voice, Kovu had perked up and ran over to her. He helped her up off the ground, and the two nuzzled for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Kovu asked her sincerely. The lioness replied, "Yeah, I'm fine... I think."

"Don't worry about it, Kiara." Kovu said in a bit of a comforting tone. "The worst of it is over."

"Uh, did we miss something here?" Banzai blurted out, catching everyone's attention. "Who the heck are they?"

Timon snickered. He reluctantly said to Banzai, "Yeah, it's kind of a long story."

Simba motioned for Timon and Pumbaa to come over to the laptop, and the two did so. He leaned down to them and said,

"Alright guys, don't worry about the hyenas here. If they were intruding, their punishment will be having to go through everything we see from here on out."

Timon and Pumbaa both smiled playfully at that statement. Timon stood by Pumbaa's hooves as he took a glance back at the hyenas again.

"Uh... Shenzi..." The meerkat started. "You uh, don't happen to remember that little proposal I gave you, right?"

Shenzi glared at him. "I swear to God, if these other idiots weren't around here right now..."

Simba cleared his throat before looking behind him and speaking. "Okay, listen everyone." He began. "The hyenas are here because they were caught trespassing in the Pride Lands. Normally I would chase them away, but Nala gave me a better idea."

Kiara and Kovu were seen grinning ear-to-ear with each other when he said this, realizing what Simba was doing.

"We're going to make them endure every image with us to see from here on out."

The hyenas all looked down with awe at the sight of the laptop. Shenzi, with her eyes wide open, asked in a mystified tone,

"What is this thing, exactly?"

Nala grinned deviously as she replied, "Oh you'll find out, guys."

Seeing as there was little to no way out of this, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed found a space for themselves in front of the laptop and sat down side by side. Ed tried to say something, but it came out as incomprehensible gibberish as usual. Kiara and Kovu both sat down to the hyenas' right, and Simba and Nala got themselves comfortable to their left. Timon walked over to the laptop's keyboard, while Pumbaa sat down just behind it, and he looked down to the screen with the now blank search bar.

"Uh, Simba?" Timon asked his friend. "Are you... sure you want to keep doing this? I mean, this has already gone _way_ farther than I really planned it to."

Simba replied to the meerkat, "I went to see Rafiki. He told me that if we don't want to be haunted for the rest of our lives by this, we need to look up the art for each and every one of us."

Nala looked over to Simba. "Wait, why did you go to see him?"

Simba all of a sudden looked extremely uncomfortable, remembering what had gone down right before he had done so. Awkwardly, he replied,

"Uh... j-just for luck. Yeah, luck, nothing wrong with that, right Nala?"

As suspicious and confused the lioness felt in that moment, she decided not to question her mate's answer... at least for now.

"Alright then, it's your funeral." Timon remarked, shrugging. "So uh, who's next then?"

There was a moment of silence as each of them stared down at the laptop's screen, looking at it anxiously. Not a one of them wanted to volunteer, seeing what the Internet was capable of doing to them. Even if the worst of it was behind them, it did little to ease the pain of the situation. But at the same time, the hyena trio simply sat there dumbfounded, not having a clue in hell as to what was even going on here.

Eventually, after a long moment of awkward silence, Kiara spoke up.

"I'll go." She said firmly. When she did, Simba gave her a sad look, realizing what he was about to see done to his daughter. He sighed. Kiara said to her father,

"If Rafiki says I have to do this, I will. He hasn't steered me wrong yet."

That last part she said while looking into Kovu's eyes, remembering how he was one of the reasons the two had happily fallen for each other. Kovu sighed, and he placed a paw on his mate's shoulder.

"Be brave." He muttered hopefully.

With that, Timon shrugged again, and he turned around. Leaning over to the keyboard, he typed in what he had to, clicked around on a few things, and hit 'search'.

The results came up.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Just for future reference, and to clear up some of my readers' concerns, this story is not going to consist of just the characters seeing only dirty pictures of themselves. It may be like that for the next couple of chapters or so, but I can personally guarantee that after they're finished with this, they _will_ move on to other things, specifically in written fanfiction about themselves. So don't worry, things are going to move in a different direction eventually.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

At that same moment in time, both Kopa and Vitani were anything but relaxed. Even though the two of them had thoroughly soaked and calmly rested within the cool, shallow waters of the Water Hole, this did little to ease the mental scars from the horrible, horrible images that they had seen beforehand. In particular, Kopa still felt unclean even while he rested as unflustered in the center of the Water Hole with Vitani just to his left. The sun was shining warmly on them, and both were soaking wet there in the water, which reached just past their legs and up to their necks. The couple had been like this for some time now, trying to relax themselves and give themselves a break from the horrors of the Internet.

Kopa turned to Vitani. "Damn... I still feel dirty. What about you?" He asked her. Vitani shook her head.

"I'm not feeling any better either." She replied. Kopa took a sad, deep breath. Another moment of silence passed between them both. Kopa, still feeling mentally exhausted, decided to sit down beneath the water so that only his head was above the surface. Vitani did the same, which stirred the water around a bit.

"You know... you know what the worst thing about that was?" Vitani said to Kopa, which made him perk up slightly.

"The fact that I'm probably never going to be able to look at anyone that I know and love the same way ever again?" He guessed. Vitani replied to him,

"Well, that... and the fact that it was just so deceiving."

"What do you mean?" Kopa asked her curiously. To this, the poor lioness replied, "Remember what we were seeing before Timon decided to pull that stunt? Besides the smut, it was all looking really good. I mean, I'm tempted to say I hate the art altogether, but..."

Kopa nodded. "I know what you mean. It's like it was luring us in, thinking all of the art was going to be like that... but then comes up and bites you in the tail when I didn't expect it."

"Exactly." Vitani said, nodding back to him. Kopa raised his paw up to his face, and he rubbed his eyes, then moving upwards to move the wet hair from his mane out of his face. Another moment of silence passed between them as Kopa and Vitani sat in the middle of the Water Hole together, letting their fur soak in the cool serenity of it.

"Hey Vitani?" Kopa said, breaking the silence. The lioness looked at him intently. "B-back there, Pumbaa said something about me being a hot topic around the Internet. W... what kind of art do you think there is about me?"

Vitani bowed her head down slightly when he asked this. She replied, "I don't think I want to know."

Kopa then said to her, "I mean I want to see the art about me... the good art. It's just, I know there's probably going to be just as much... well, you know."

Vitani looked up to him for a moment. "You know something, Kopa?" She started. "I was just thinking the same thing about myself. If I've got fans just like everyone else does..."

Kopa scooted a bit closer to her, rousing the waters around them some more. He brought his face slightly closer to hers.

"Don't worry about it, Vitani." He said comfortingly. "If you don't want to see yourself exploited like that, I can understand. And besides..."

He started to chuckle when he stopped, which earned him a confused look from Vitani.

"What? What is it?" She asked him. Kopa then replied, with his laughter dying down, "Nothing. I was just going to say... no matter what they draw you doing, you'll never be any less sexy in any of them..."

There was yet another moment of silence between them both. Kopa awkwardly said, "Okay, that was pretty bad, I'll admit."

Then unexpectedly, Vitani gave him a warm smile, bringing her face ever closer to his.

"That wasn't bad, Kopa." She said. "Right is what it was."

At that last part, her tone had changed into a bit of a sensual one, a tone in which Kopa knew exactly what it meant. Kopa decided to continue, "Well, not exactly... because none of them could ever be as sexy as the real you."

Vitani blushed and chuckled at his comment, which made Kopa give her an even warmer smile. Their faces were hardly an inch apart.

"I could say the same thing about you." Vitani replied.

Then, at that moment in time, Kopa placed his upper paws on Vitani's shoulders, now giving her a bit of a seductive look. She returned the expression.

"I think I just realized what could help us recover from those pictures." Kopa said softly. A moment of silence passed before Vitani replied, "I could really use it myself."

Then, knowing fully what they were about to do, Kopa said softly to her, "We're such hypocrites, aren't we?"

Vitani replied, "Yes we are, Kopa... yes we are..."

* * *

The image results were almost exactly what everyone sitting around the laptop had expected them to be. Kiara was especially horrified to see them, even if the initial shock factor had long worn off for her. She gazed in horror at what the Internet was making her do in the pictures, and deep in the back of her throat, she could feel herself starting to get severe indigestion from seeing all of this. Simba, after seeing his own daughter in positions he had never wished to see her in, covered his eyes with his paws, with Kovu resisting the urge to do the same. Simba took a deep breath.

The images were rather similar to what they had seen for Nala, many of them showing Kiara in extremely amorous situations with others, or showing off her regions beneath the tail in others, and more often than not having her do absolutely unspeakable sex acts. Timon reluctantly scrolled through the results to let the true horror of them sink in, for even he was beginning to feel sick from all of this.

"I can't believe this." Kovu muttered under his breath as he looked at the smut. "These sick bastards, who do they think they are?!"

As they went on, each of them began to notice a particularly disturbing trend. There were an uncomfortably large amount of pictures that depicted Kiara doing things with Simba, which made Simba, Nala and Kovu gasp in horror. Kiara gaped and stared blankly at these horrifying pictures, almost unable to bear the sight of her being depicted like this.

"This is revolting!" Simba suddenly blurted out. "Why is there _so many_ pictures of Kiara and I doing... _that_?!"

Nala shook her head as she looked over to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. "So... what do you think, guys?"

Shenzi shot her a glance before responding with, "I'm getting bored, actually."

Nala's eyes widened at her, clearly surprised by the hyena's answer. "What?! How would you-!"

Shenzi cut her off. "Uh, lady? We have no idea who this even is. Seriously, why are we supposed to care about someone we don't even know the name of?"

Nala angrily spat out to her, "She is my _daughter_! And her name is Kiara!"

The hyena shrugged. "Whatever, this really isn't doing much to me, honestly."

Banzai nodded. "Yeah, same here.", which was followed by Ed's typical illiterate drabble. Nala sighed, turning her attention back to the screen. She looked at the pictures of Simba doing Kiara both as a cub and as an adult, which made her cringe. Then, they all got to see the images involving Kiara with Kovu, which were all just as disgusting and nauseating as they had expected. Upon seeing these, both Kiara and Kovu blushed in embarrassment, knowing that everyone around her was seeing this too. The lioness rubbed her eyes, which were hurting from seeing all of this.

Roughly one minute passed, and it was filled with nothing but wild, often exaggerated smut between Kovu and Kiara. But then suddenly, Kovu leaned in closer to the screen, and he seemed to squint at the images... almost as though he were looking for something. Then, his eyes shot open.

"Hey... wait a second here!" He shouted, which made Timon stop the scrolling. Everyone looked at him, including the hyenas.

"What is it, kid?" Timon asked him, with a hint of concern in his voice. Upon doing so, the meerkat saw that Kovu had an disgusted, angered look on his face. He exclaimed, "Look at these! Do... do I not have my scar in any of these?!"

There was a silent pause as Timon gave him an awkward look. "Uh...yeah, why's that a problem?"

Kovu replied, "If I don't have a scar in these, then that means they're showing us doing this before we were married! That's sick!"

Simba and Nala both shook their heads in revulsion, realizing that upon closer look at the pictures, Kovu was right. Nine out of ten of them that happened to have Kovu involved did not feature his scar, which suddenly made the whole thing all the more painful to look at for them. Kiara turned back to him, showing how vibrantly she was embarrassingly blushing at that moment.

"These make me look like some kind of slut!" Kiara suddenly said, breaking her silence. "Why would I do it with him _within a day_ after meeting him?! I would never be like that!"

Kovu nodded. "We went a whole two weeks after Zira was killed before we made anything official, doesn't anybody on here know that?!"

Shenzi then said indifferently, "Again, anyone mind filling us in here? We're uh, still kind of lost about this."

Then, in quite possibly the most unexpected thing Kovu had ever said, he exclaimed, "It's just a simple scar, it can't be that hard to draw! At least if I had my scar in these, _some_ of them would be accurate!"

Everyone looked at him immediately, all with suddenly shocked looks on their faces. Simba, Nala and Kiara looked especially caught off guard by Kovu's choice of words. Upon realizing what he had just said, he blushed. Defensively, he said to them,

"Uhh, t-that came out wrong! I-I didn't mean to say that!"

"Dude... I don't even know who the hell you are, and even I say that's just messed up." Banzai commented before anyone else could. Shenzi and Ed nodded, for even Ed seemed to understand what Kovu accidentally said there.

Kovu looked more embarrassed there than he ever had his entire life. He glanced over to Kiara, who was giving him a disturbed, unsettled look the likes of which he had never before seen from her. The lion felt as though his eyes would bleed if he were to look back at Simba right then. He stood up. Awkwardly, and after a few moments, he finally managed to say,

"So uh... K-Kopa's been gone a while... maybe I-I should go get him? Anyone?... Yeah I'll just be going now..."

He did not wait for any kind of response for the others. Springing forth, he ran out of the cave and into the sunlight, uttering fierce obscenities to himself for letting that thought slip out. He left with every single one of the others having their mouths wide open in shock, and their eyes looking horrified.

Suddenly, Kiara then leaned in closer to the computer screen, and she squinted hard at the horrific smut before her. She said,

"You know... to be fair, he actually _was_ kind of right about that..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I would like to give my thanks to Eclipsewolftakeover for the feedback on the first part of this chapter. I did try to smooth out the pacing on it, but no matter what I wrote, it just felt even worse, so I just left it as it was. And before any future concerns rise up, the first section here was in fact played for laughs, not to be taken too seriously. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!  
**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Collecting themselves from Kovu's questionable (though accurate) comment, the three remaining lions and the three hyenas turned their attention back down to the laptop screen, where Timon had thankfully reset the search results so that the smut based off of Kiara was gone. Both him and Pumbaa looked up to the others.

"So, uh... what now?" Pumbaa asked curiously. Simba, who was still mentally recovering from what he had seen, took a deep breath. He replied reluctantly, "I was... kind of planning for Kopa to go next."

Nala turned to him and said, "Well Kovu did say he was going to go get him... I suppose that means we have some time before we have to go again."

Simba nodded, and Kiara sighed a deep breath of relief. There was a brief moment of peaceful silence that passed as Nala placed a paw on her forehead, and the three of them contemplated what they had seen before. They were baffled, horrified and angered that such sick material off of themselves could ever exist, and the fact that they still had even more to look through made things no better. But their thoughts were broken up when, suddenly, Shenzi spoke up. "Uh, guys? Can we go now?" she asked.

Nala shot her a nasty glare. "You mean to say that you're really not disturbed by any of this?!" She spat angrily. Banzai shrugged, while Ed shook his head around moronically. Banzai said to her, "Eh, not really."

Shenzi added, "To be honest, Nala, I've seen worse out where we live."

Simba, Nala and Kiara all gave her a nasty look simultaneously, but she thought little of it. Under his breath, Simba muttered in an annoyed tone, "Unbelievable."

Banzai cleared his throat while turning his attention over to Kiara. Briefly, they made eye contact. "So uh, what'd you say your name was again?" The hyena asked her.

Kiara groaned in annoyance as she faced the hyenas, narrowing her eyes slightly in irritation. The lioness replied, "My name is Kiara, guys. The lion who just ran off? His name is Kovu, and he's my mate."

Banzai rolled his eyes, while Ed softly laughed about something that only he would ever know. Shenzi said to Kiara in a sarcastic way, "Right, like we couldn't figure that out for ourselves?"

As this conversation went on, Kiara seemed to be thinking deeply about something. What it was, only she knew at that moment, but she looked as though she were trying to come up with an idea of some sort. Her ears raised up slightly as she did so, as though an idea of some sort were in fact coming together in her mind.

Simba, upon hearing her comment, suddenly blurted out, "Alright, what makes you think you can talk to my daughter like that?! You don't even know what she and Kovu went through to be together!"

Shenzi opened her mouth to say something, but Banzai said it before she could. "Pfft, Like it matters to _us_?"

Simba, now becoming enraged at the hyenas' attitude, was just about to say something and give them a piece of his mind, but he was stopped before he could. For at that instant, Kiara's eyes widened, and a bit of a devious smile grew on her face. Taking a brief glance at the hyenas, she turned around and faced Simba and Nala. She said to them both as quietly as she could, "Hey... I think I just realized what we can do with them!"

Simba, after taking this in for a second, whispered back to his daughter, "What is it Kiara?"

Immediately after, Simba and Nala both leaned in closer to hear what Kiara had to say, and she whispered into both of their ears. The hyenas looked back to the three of them as she did this, and they looked just as confused now as they ever did. Banzai was admittedly a bit worried about what Kiara could've been saying to them. His fears and suspicions grew significantly when he saw both Simba and Nala smile at her whispering, apparently hearing the idea she had from earlier. After a few seconds of them holding back laughter, the king and queen faced Shenzi, Banzai and Ed again.

"Hey you three..." said Nala. "You guys want to see what kinds of fan art _you_ have of yourselves?"

Each of the three perked up. "What?" Shenzi asked. Simba answered in a bit of an unusual tone, "Don't you know? You have fans over the Internet... people who probably go crazy for you, and adore all three of you!"

Shenzi and Banzai seemed to smile at that thought. Ed looked indifferent, but beneath that look on his face, one could tell that he was in fact trying to emote some kind of joy. "We really have fans?" Banzai asked curiously.

Kiara nodded and finished for her parents. "Yeah, and these people spend all this time drawing the best pictures of you three. Don't you want to see what they came up with?"

At this point, the hyenas' tails were wagging with excitement, and they each smiled in sudden anticipation. "Oh hell yeah!" Shenzi suddenly replied excitedly. Banzai and Ed simultaneously nodded in approval, which earned them suspicious looking smiles from Simba, Nala, and Kiara.

Kiara leaned closely into her mother so she could whisper into her ear once more. "What do you think we should do, start them off with the good stuff, or go straight for the smut?"

Nala chuckled before whispering back to her daughter, "I say we should start with the good art. That'll lure them in for the kill." Kiara held back the urge to burst out laughing as she replied to her, "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Ignoring the whispers coming from the lionesses, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed scurried over to the laptop, with Timon giving a look that made it clear he was catching onto what Simba, Nala and Kiara were planning. Shenzi leaned into him, and impatiently said, "Well come on! You heard the fur ball, show us the fan...ayrt at... or whatever you call it!"

Banzai nodded. "Yeah, show us our loving and adoring fans already!" he said, which was followed by Ed's typical laughter. Timon nodded, and cracked his fingers together before reaching down for the keyboard.

"Alrighty then, if it's fan art you want, it's fan art you're _definitely_ going to get." He said, desperately trying not to laugh.

Kiara said to him from behind, "Start them off with the good stuff, Timon!"

Nodding once more, the meerkat clicked around a few places and typed in what he had to. However, before he could click on 'search', something unexpected happened. Simba said to the meerkat, "Uh, Timon? Before you do that, could you, uh... g-go out and see how Kovu's doing? See if he needs any help bringing Kopa back here?"

He turned around and gave his friend a puzzled look. "What? Why? He'll probably be fine."

Nala glanced over to her mate and chuckled before she said to him, "Oh no, Timon. Kopa looked like he was in pretty bad shape on their way to the Water Hole, Vitani too. Just... go and see if they need anything."

The meerkat scurried away from the keyboard all of the sudden, and went past the hyenas so he stood now in front of Nala. He whispered anxiously to her, "Oh come on, Nala! I know what you're doing here, and I want to see them react to the smut too! I mean they _did_ almost kill me twice, don't you think I'd want to see some payback?!"

Simba took a deep breath before replying in as quiet of a voice as he could, "They tried to kill Nala and I too, Timon. And don't worry about it, we're starting off with the clean art. You can get back in time to see them get to the smut."

Timon could detect a hint of a suspicious tone within Simba's voice, and his confused expression made no attempt to hide that. But, being oblivious as to what was really going on here, he shrugged and said, "Alright then, if that's what you guys want."

He looked over to Pumbaa. He said, "Guess I'll be back in a bit, Pumbaa. You'll have to take control of this for now."

The warthog looked no less perplexed than his friend did, but nevertheless he thought nothing of Simba's request. Still mystified by his and Nala's sudden orders, he stood up and stepped carefully over the laptop, adjusting himself before sitting down again just in front of the keyboard. From the side, Pumbaa watched as Timon walked outside and headed for the slope that led down to the ground. Then, Pumbaa gave a look behind him, and to his surprise, Nala winked to him. Dumbfounded didn't even begin to cover how he felt now.

"Hey, could we just cut the whispering and get to the good stuff already?" Shenzi asked impatiently. Nala nodded to her.

Simba chuckled at what he was thinking of at that moment. Leaning in close to Kiara, he whispered, "Tell me again, Kiara, what're we doing here?"

The lioness happily and quietly explained. "Alright, listen, father. First off, we're gonna get rid of the hyenas for intruding like you said we would. We'll show these guys the smut about themselves when they least expect it to scare them away from here. Now, I've heard that Timon somehow proposed to Shenzi right there before, so who knows how much dirt there could be from that? Once they're scared off, we'll look up something else right before he comes back. So not only are the hyenas going to be gone, but when the time's right, we can pull the 'Shenzi and Timon' stuff back up and give him the payback he deserve for putting us through all this!"

When she finished explaining this, she, Simba and Nala began to laugh ever louder at the thought of such a plan, which did perturb the anxious hyenas to a bit of an extent. But thinking nothing of it again, they eagerly turned their attention back to the screen, and impatiently waited for Pumbaa to click the 'search' button.

Eventually, he did.

* * *

**Author's Note: I typed this chapter at around 1 in the morning, so if there's anything wrong or just off about this chapter that isn't right, let me know so that I may improve it. So if this feels rushed or flat, I apologize. Regardless, I hope you enjoy, and please reivew!**


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Collecting himself, Kovu treaded forth through the grasses of the Pride Lands, now sincere about finding Kopa and Vitani. The lion was still cursing himself silently for allowing him to say such a thing back there, but he tried to ignore it as best as he could. Walking forth, he set out for the Water Hole, where Kopa said they would be.

_I can't say I blame them_, Kovu thought as he walked forth.

He thought long and hard about the images he had seen beforehand. How was it that he was able to have so many fans, and yet so many of them were such bizarre perverts as to draw him in such positions? And what exactly was up with pairing him up with Simba of all people? In truth, it did not make an ounce of sense to him. His thoughts slowly drifted to the horrific smut that he had seen of Kiara. There also seemed to be an unusual amount of art that sexually paired her with Simba as well. In fact, Kovu could have sworn that he saw at least one image of Kiara seducing Nuka of all people. The thought of this made Kovu sick to his stomach, as though he weren't in bad enough shape already. It made him fear to death what horrors the written fanfiction would contain.

He thought about such things for several minutes, before his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something he did not expect for the life of him. Up ahead, he heard what sounded like water being loudly and violently splashed in a somewhat uneven rhythm. Coming to his senses and away from his thoughts, Kovu's ears perked up as he listened in closer. When he did, he heard what sounded like Kopa and Vitani moaning loudly and for long periods of time.

However, being at the distance he was, Kovu did not recognize this for what it really was. For his eyes widened, and to him, the moans sounded like they were out of pain and agony. And combined with the rhythmic splashing of the water, it almost sounded as though someone was getting murdered.

Gasping briefly, Kovu leapt forth faster now, running towards the Water Hole at full speed, is fear for Kopa and Vitani rising. A moment of running passed, and Kovu could now see that the Water Hole was just ahead of a group of bushes beyond him. The moans and splashes were getting louder, and now Kovu was certain that someone was being hurt or worse there. Unsheathing his claws, the lion became ready to take on whatever intruders were attacking.

Jumping forth through the bushes, he landed just on the edge of the water with a vicious roar, finally being able to see what was going on here.

And when he did, his heart skipped a beat.

Ahead of him in the center of the Water Hole were Kopa and Vitani. He could now see that they were certainly not being attacked. And he could also see that the moans from earlier were not at all moans of pain. He also saw that Kopa and Vitani were in an extremely amorous position in the water, both soaking wet and panting wildly. Once Kovu appeared, the two lovers turned around to see who it was, and they both screamed. They had just been walked in on.

Kovu's eyes shrunk. Seeing what Kopa and Vitani were doing right there, he shuddered and unsheathed his claws, now screaming as well. The three of them screamed for a moment before Kopa shouted, "How long have you been standing there?!" Kovu hastily replied, "About as long as I'd want to! What the hell are you guys doing, I thought somebody was getting _murdered_!"

Kopa screamed back to him, "Just leave us alone right now, we're busy!" Kovu shot back, "Uh yeah, I can see that! I came here because you guys need to get back to Pride Rock!"

Vitani shouted at him, trying desperately not to blush or gasp for breath because of Kopa's position on her, "Just get the hell out of here! Don't just stand there!" Kovu, deciding to end the shouting, simply nodded, turned around and ran back through the bushes, running back away from the Water Hole. He ran for a bit, and then stopped to catch his breath. Kovu sat down in the grass, his eyes still widened. Not at all did he ever wish to find his sister and his brother-in-law in such a position, especially given the time. He took a moment to catch his breath. From behind him, he could hear Kopa and Vitani quietly talk about something for a moment, followed by silence. Then, Kovu could hear the rhythmic splashing begin once again, and then the sound of their orgasmic moaning followed. He shuddered at the sound of it.

Abruptly, after looking back up ahead of him, he suddenly saw Timon of all people standing ahead of him, giving him one of the blankest stares he had ever seen from him. He looked horrified and confused at the same time. Kovu sighed, glancing back to the direction of the Water Hole, where Timon could now hear Kopa and Vitani's sexual, amorous moans of pleasure. He finally managed to utter,

"Uh… d-did I miss anything here?" Kovu looked down at him for a moment before replying, "Not unless you'd want to claw your own eyes out right now."

* * *

At Pride Rock, the search results finally came up for the fan art involving the hyenas. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all smiled at the sight of what appeared. From behind them, Simba, Nala and Kiara all did their absolute best to hold back their laughter in anticipation. They could easily see that Kiara's ingenious plan was working perfectly, and the hyenas were falling for it hook-line-and-sinker.

"Damn, we look good in these!" Shenzi said as Pumbaa began to scroll through the images. Many of them were in fact rather well done, consisting of line drawings, paintings, digital art, among others. Rarely did they ever show any of them apart.

For a while, it looked as though this would be the only kind of art for the hyenas. The trio looked in awe at the detailed work of their dedicated fans, which they never even knew they had.

"Whatever kind of punishment this is, I like it!" Banzai whispered to Shenzi, not yet seeing how this was any kind of punishment for intruding the Pride Lands. And from behind, the trio heard Simba's rising laughter begin to intensify when Pumbaa was getting near page 20 or so. Banzai shot Simba a glare.

"What's so funny, fur ball?" He asked slyly. Simba, realizing he was about to let loose with laughter, made every effort he could to calm himself down. He took a silent deep breath to himself and replied, "It-it's nothing, just keep on looking, guys." Now officially suspicious about the situation, Banzai turned his attention back to the laptop screen, where he, Shenzi and Ed continued to admire the artwork off of them. They saw several images depicting their lives in the Pride Lands during Scar's reign. Others showed them with Scar, more often then not during the time when the plan to kill Mufasa was made. And others were simply plain drawings of them, though still well done nonetheless.

Then, when Pumbaa scrolled to around page 30, they came across what could be described as the calm before the storm. The hyena trio began to notice there were several pieces of artwork depicting Shenzi, for lack of a better word, hooking up with Banzai or Ed. Many consisted of Shenzi and Banzai being romantically close to one another, though the dirty ones had yet to come. One particularly well drawn image was one consisting of Shenzi and Banzai out in the Elephant Graveyard looking far less foggy than usual, surrounded by several young pups whom they seemed to look fondly upon.

Upon seeing these, Ed made a strange noise that sounded as though he was trying to say 'awww', but it came out as some sort of low pitched moan. Shenzi glanced over to Banzai, and she blushed.

"They… do realize we aren't really together, right?" Shenzi pointed out. Pumbaa nodded. He said to them,

"Yeah, that's something you might want to get used to now." He knew exactly what was coming. For he deliberately scrolled downwards faster than usual, which confused the hyenas to an extent. Then, after around page 40 or so, they saw it. The images that were officially putting Kiara's little plan into action. The trio all looked in closer and squinted at the now dirty art. Upon realizing what was going on in them, their eyes suddenly widened, and they screamed. Shenzi took a step back from the laptop before falling to the ground in horror. She screamed, "What the hell is _this_?!"

To this, Pumbaa replied in a sneery tone, "This, milady would be your fans." Suddenly, he enlarged a particular image, and a horrifying one at that. It was one that depicted all three of the hyenas having a detailed threesome, and each of them looked to be enjoying it. The same could not be said for their real life counterparts, however.

Banzai raised his right arm up to his face, shielding his eyes from the horrors that were upon the screen. Shenzi ducked to the side of the den, cowardly covering herself for protection. From what, that was anybody's guess.

"What kind of sick bastards are these people?! We do not do that! We never did that!"" Shenzi exclaimed, with Banzai now simply whimpering in fear. Ed on the other hand, simply continued to sit in front of the screen, staring at the image with a blank stare. He didn't even hardly know what he was looking at.

And when the hyenas' reactions were given, Simba, Nala and Kiara could hold back their building laughter no longer. For each of the three of them literally fell to the ground with laughter, echoing through the den fiercely. Nala was gasping for air as she laughed, Simba could hardly form words, and Kiara placed her paws on her chest when she had to take deep breaths in between laughs. It was an absolutely hystericle scene going on at Pride Rock at the moment.

The hyenas, however, were not so amused. Ignoring the apparent smut, Shenzi stood back up and faced the lions, growling at them angrily.

"You think this is funny you three?!" She barked. In between breaths, Simba managed to reply, "This is what you get for trespassing these lands!"

Nala added, "And for what you almost did to us as kids!"

Shenzi could feel her cheeks grow warm, and her whole body felt uncomfortable. Turning back around, she glared at Pumbaa and said, "Hey pig! Get that off of there right now, or so help me I'll take that laptop and shove it straight up your big fat-"

She trailed off when she heard Pumbaa quickly typing in something new. From the sound of his suddenly angry breathing right at that moment, Shenzi naturally had an extremely bad feeling about what he was going to do next.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked in a quivering voice. Without looking back, and without so much as a hint of hesitation, Pumbaa angrily hit the 'search' bar for something, snorting as he did so. While the new results loaded, Nala chuckled. She said to Shenzi, who glanced back to her briefly, "Didn't you learn anything from Timon? Never call him a pig."

"Now she's in for it." Simba whispered to Kiara, the two of them knowing exactly what Pumbaa was doing. Shenzi blushed as Pumbaa moved out of the way and revealed what was on the screen. And there, her eyes seemed to fall dead. Banzai had a similar reaction when he had mustered the courage to look at the screen again.

Pumbaa, out of exasperation from being called a 'pig' once more, had pulled up the scum of the results that officially began to set off the effective nature of Kiara's plan.

He had searched for the Shenzi/Timon smut.

And exactly as the lions had predicted, pretty it most definitely was not. Somehow, they managed to depict Shenzi and Timon engaging in horrifically disgusting sexual acts, the likes of which even Pumbaa was unprepared for. In fact, even Simba, Nala and Kiara all seemed to be rather unnerved by what they were seeing.

But Shenzi, upon seeing the images, was far more horrifically mesmerized, as though she were being hypnotized, which given the look on her face at the moment, wasn't that far off. The hyena just stood there, staring at the results in a trance-like state. Her eyes seemed to fall dead like before, her heartbeat raced, she began to sweat, and her whole body shook with fear. She started to vocally quiver. Banzai took a few steps back from her in fear, realizing what was about to happen at that moment.

From behind, Nala leaned in to Kiara. She whispered to her daughter, "Payback time in three... two... one..."

* * *

**Author's Note- I will never be able to describe how difficult it was trying to get this up by today. My computer's condition is rapidly deteriorating, and soon I may need to turn to other means in order to type these chapters out. Soon I may have to resort to typing them out on my iPod. (Please for the love of God, remind me to disable AutoCorrect.) But please note that this will not mean I am going on hiatus or anything like that. I am going to do whatever I can to get these chapters up whenever I can, so check back often.**


	10. Chapter X

******Chapter X**

The sky was beginning to grow pale as the sun set behind Pride Rock. Kovu, Timon, Kopa and Vitani all walked together through the savannah grass in the direction of where Simba and the others were. Timon sat upon Kovu's back with his arms crossed, while Kopa and Vitani treaded beside the lion and the meerkat. And uncomfortable was no description at all for how they all felt. Some time before, Kopa and Vitani had finished doing what they were doing in the Water Hole, and had chosen to return to Pride Rock with the lion and the meerkat. Both of the heartfelt lovers were still soaking wet while their cheeks burned with embarrassment. Never before had they been walked in on like that, let alone by Kovu. The couple looked anxiously discomforted, while Kovu looked downright troubled.

The awkward silence between the four of them was unwisely broken by Timon, when he said to Kovu, "So then... you _really_ thought someone was getting murdered, huh Kovu?"

Kovu growled at him angrily before he replied, "Shut up, Timon."

The meerkat shrugged, and chose to not give the lion any more trouble. He turned to Kopa and Vitani, who looked mildly uncomfortable being beside them. In a slightly sneery tone, Timon said to them, "Well if he thought that's what was going on, you guys must've had a hell of a time, huh?"

Kopa shot him a glare before saying, "I swear to God, Timon, if you start..."

The lion was cut off when Timon interrupted, "So run this by me again...why'd you guys decide to do that in the Water Hole? You do realize that animals have to drink from that, right?"

Vitani, who was already red with embarrassment, snapped at the meerkat. "We were upset about the smut we saw, Timon! We wanted a way to feel better about it!"

Timon uncrossed his arms as he scooted upwards closer to Kovu's neck, before replying to the lioness, "Alright, yeesh. Calm down, Vitani, it's not like I'm the one who walked in on you here."

That last part he said looking down to Kovu, which earned him a loud, annoyed groan from the lion. Kopa pushed away some of his wet brown mane out of his face while Kovu glanced over to him uneasily. Kovu thought about some things, taking advantage of the return of the awkward silence. Never once had he ever wanted to walk in on Kopa and Vitani doing such a thing, especially at a time when he was already mentally scarred at the images from before. Kovu thought about how awkward it was going to be explaining the situation to Simba and the others. However, despite these feelings, Kovu did feel some relief from the incident. He knew that Kopa and Vitani were to be the next ones to look up the smut for, and now that he had accidentally seen the real thing, he was now prepared to embrace what was to come from the Internet.

Kopa and Vitani's thoughts dwelt elsewhere. Even though Vitani was incredibly sheepish about having her own brother walk in on her at that time, she did have to admit that Kopa's intentions had worked. They did what they did to help feel better about what they had seen, and in fact she did feel as though she had mentally recovered thanks to such an amorous moment. She had always taken great pleasure in such acts with Kopa, and she supposed that this was no exception. The lioness had never regretted doing such things with the one she loved, despite how embarrassing it was to have Kovu walk in on them. Kopa felt exactly the same as his mate did at that moment.

However, their thoughts were abruptly and unpleasantly interrupted when they heard it. Coming from the direction of Pride Rock just ahead of them, they heard a high pitched, absolutely bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the hills around them. The abrupt nature of such an intense scream caught them all completely off guard. Kovu nearly jumped out of his fur, while Kopa and Vitani shuddered and staggered back a step each. Timon screamed cowardly as he fell backwards from shock, falling off of Kovu's back and onto the ground hard. All of their eyes widened.

"What the hell was that?!" Kovu exclaimed.

His own question was answered when, ahead at Pride Rock, each of them saw the strangest sight. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were bolting out of Pride Rock's den as though running for their lives. None of them had ever run so fast before, and Kovu, Kopa, Vitani, and Timon all looked with blank stares as they watched the three hyenas fly across the savannah grounds to their left. Banzai was screaming alongside Shenzi while Ed was shouting illiterate drabble likw always, and it was so loud, it actually began to irritate their ears.

Kopa suddenly said in shock, "What're they doing back here?! Hyenas are forbidden in these lands!"

Timon glanced over to him before replying, "Yeah, it's a long story, kid."

Then, before any more words could be spoken, the group of four could see Simba suddenly run out to Pride Rock's edge from the den, looking absolutely proud of himself. With a few laughs clearly apparent in his voice, Simba shouted ahead of him, "Let this be a lesson to you three! Never enter these lands again!"

And then, they could see Simba absolutely collapse in laughter, having finally gotten back at his childhood enemies. If it were possible to die from choking with laughter, Simba would've done it right then and there.

Timon took a step forward, looking out to the hyenas darting away from Pride Rock, their shrill shrieks still echoing around the place. From above, he could hear Vitani remark, "Well whatever they're doing here, it looks like they won't be back again."

"They must've shown them the smut about themselves." Kopa playfully realized, which prompted Kovu to comment, "Now _that's_ a good way to punish trespassers like them!"

Timon, however, was not so amused. He said loudly, "What? So then I missed their reactions?! Dammit! Dammit all!"

Kovu leaned down to him. "Come on Timon, you just saw them run away like hell, that should count for something."

Timon groaned beneath his breath, annoyed he couldn't have been there to see it start. After a moment of watching the hyenas run away like babies against the pale, dusk sky, Kopa finally said, "Come on... let's get this over with."

Everyone knew he was referring to the fact that they still needed to look up the smut for him and Vitani. He feared to God what it was he was going to find, as did Vitani.

While they neared the slope that led up to pride Rock's den, they could all start to pick up the hysterical, almost maniacal laughter coming from Nala and Kiara, and from the edge of Pride Rock, Simba could barely pick himself up off the ground with how out of breath he was. All of them were laughing harder than the hyenas ever did, in fact.

Kovu sighed as he thought to himself, _And I thought_ I _had a dysfunctional family growing up._..

* * *

When the group of four had reached the mouth of the cave, they saw Nala and Kiara slowly pushing themselves up off the ground, trying desperately to catch their breath. Simba had began to walk towards where they were from outside, and Pumbaa still sat in front of the laptop, clicking around on a few things.

Running over to him, Timon asked his friend, "Hey! What'd I miss, you said I'd get to see their reactions!"

Little did the meerkat know that at that precise moment in time, Pumbaa had hidden the dirty Shenzi/Timon material behind a fresh search window just in time so that he wouldn't see it. Pumbaa grinned deviously as he did so, ready to pull it back up when the time was right, just as Kiara had planned. The warthog looked down to Timon.

"Oh, sorry, Timon." He said. "Looks like you guys got Kopa and Vitani back."

he glanced up to them. "How're you guys feeling now?"

Kopa flashed Vitani a smile before the lioness replied, "Well... we're definitely better than we were."

Pumbaa nodded. Kovu was heard groaning softly as Vitani said this, not wanting to think about the incident from before. Ignoring it, Kovu went up to Kiara, who had just finished catching her breath. Taking notice of her mate, the two nuzzled closely for a moment before Kovu said to her, "Looks like I missed one hell of a party here."

Kiara nodded. "You should've seen them. It was priceless."

At that moment, Simba stepped back into the den, taking several deep breaths while he did. Looking upon the whole scene, he said, "That should show them a thing or two!"

Nala chuckled. "They certainly deserved it." She remarked.

Simba took notice of Kopa and Vitani's return, and he greeted them calmly now. The king did not ask what they were doing at the Water Hole, and for the both of them, that was for the better.

"So", said Simba, looking back down to the laptop's screen. "Are we all calmed down now?"

Kiara and Nala nodded, and Simba took one last deep breath as the two lionesses fully stood back up once more. After taking a bit to collect themselves, Simba looked down to Timon. "Sorry you didn't get to see it, Timon. It was Kiara's idea to show them their art."

Timon shrugged. "Eh, I saw 'em run off out there. but _damn_, can they scream."

Simba nodded in agreement. A few more moments passed. Eventually, the group of three lions and three lionesses had settled down, and they were all gathered around the laptop once more, staring intently down at the blank search bar. Simba looked up to the sky, where the first of the stars could now be seen.

"We should get this over with now." He said. "It's getting late, and the hunting party will be back any minute now."

Timon motioned for Pumbaa to scoot over, which he did. Stepping in front of the keyboard, Timon cracked his fingers and said, "So then, I guess Kopa and Vitani are going next?"

Kopa replied, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep after this. I've already had a long day." Vitani nodded in approval, looking out to the pale blue sky of late dusk like Simba did. And with that, everyone's previously humurous tone had returned to what it was before the hyenas had arrived. Simba and Nala felt extremely uncomfortable about seeing their son exploited on the internet, and Kiara felt the same about her brother. But they knew that this would be the last time for the night that they would have to endure such images.

"Okay, this is it, then." Kovu said softly and fearfully. "Just one more... just one more..."

"Let's get this over with so we can just go to sleep." Kiara added, trying not to yawn. Vitani gave her a glance. "Yeah, good luck trying to have clean dreams tonight, Kiara."

The lioness smirked at her sister-in-law. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you, Vitani."

Neither of the two lionesses said anything else on the matter after that. Simba crossed his paws, looking anxiously now at the screen, having had his share of fun for the day. "It's almost over." He muttered.

Not wanting to waste any time, and also wanting to get through this as much as the others did, he typed in what he needed to in the search bar. He clicked 'search' for the final time that night.

* * *

**Author's Note- To begin with, I can announce that the next chapter will be the last one involving any kind of dirty art, because even I can only take so much of that. Plus if I keep going like this, I would basically be writing the same chapter over and over again, and I want this to go in a different direction than that. Plus I want to move on to the written fanfics as much as my readers do, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Once again, I apologize if this seems a bit rushed. My computer issues haven't been getting any better lately, plus my school schedule has been getting rough. Also, I didn't want to have to keep my readers waiting too long for the next chapter, so I did what I could here. I might revise this chapter later on when my technical issues are resolved, please tell me in the reviews if you think I should. Parts of this I typed on my iPod, so I just prey to God that AutoCorrect doesn't botch this up.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI****  
**

The last of the dreaded results had come up. Although each of the lions and lionesses were terribly frightened by what they would see, at the same time, they were relieved. For they knew that the horrible ritual of looking up the smut for themselves would finally end with Kopa and Vitani.

However, when they came up, each of them noticed something that was oddly different this time around- there was hardly anything at all. Upon the screen, there were almost no dirty images of Kopa at all. Vitani seemed to be overly sexualized as always, but for Kopa, there was close to nothing.

Kopa leaned in and squinted harder. The lion said out of annoyance, "Hey... wait a second! There's barely a damn thing here about me!"

Vitani looked closer as well, only to see that her mate was right. In total, there were three images of him that stuck out to her, and only two of them had herself in them. And yet at the same time, there were dirty images of herself all around them. She blushed in embarrassment at the sight of what she was doing in them.

Timon gave Kopa a confused look. "Wait, sooo, you _want_ to see yourself exploited like that?"

Upon realizing what he had just said, Kopa defensively and quickly shook his head. "Wait, no. No! No, that's not what...! I- I didn't mean it like-...!"

He groaned loudly, realizing what situation he had just gotten himself into. Timon chuckled.

Simba sighed out of relief. "You should be lucky, Kopa. You're the first one of us to be spared."

The prince turned back to his father. "I know, dad, but... well... isn't it weird that I just happen to be the only one here who doesn't have any art like that?"

He turned to Pumbaa. "Pumbaa, didn't you say I was some kind of hot topic around the Internet?"

The warthog gave him an uncomfortable look, thinking about what Kopa was inevitably going to discover about himself on the Internet. Trying to think of what to say, he said, "Oh, uh... well see about that, Kopa... I didn't really mean it like that... er, the smut. You're pretty popular in... well, other places."

Kopa perked up. "Like where? How?"

Pumbaa replied, "Ehh... maybe it'd be better if you just saw it tomorrow."

Kopa was silent for a moment before he shrugged. He said, "If you say so." But in his mind, he thought, _I swear to God, warthog, if I wasn't so worn out right now..._

Because of how tired he was, he didn't argue about the matter. Annoyed, he turned his attention back to the computer screen as Timon scrolled through the results of Vitani. Even though there were only a handful of images with him in it, that didn't make them any less disturbing. One image in particular featured them as cubs, oddly enough in the Elephant Graveyard of all places. He could see that Vitani was pressed up behind him in the picture, doing amorous things with his front nether regions. The look of pleasure that cub Kopa had in it was absolutely degrading to look at.

All around that, it was mostly Vitani related material. In truth, it was the typical case of over-sexualization, pairing her up with random males ranging from Simba to Kovu to Scar himself, and strangely enough, there seemed to be an unusual amount of content involving Vitani getting sexually amorous with Kiara of all people, most of it consisting of anthro material. It was almost as though they were some sort of official pairing, and it was completely sick to look at.

Vitani cringed. "W-why am I screwing Kiara in all of these?" She said softly, clearly horrified by what was in front of her.

Kiara had a similar look. She noticed that a lot of Vitani's material had her as a cub, which made it all the more hard to look at.

Kopa surprisingly yawned. Even though these images were disturbing like the previous ones were, and he still thought ut was horrible that fans would portray the one he loved like this, he was more or less used ot it at this point. He did't cringe, nor did he gape in horror anymore. After being subjected to so much of this, it just didn't affect him much anymore. Especially when it came to what he and Vitani were doing in the Water Hole just an hour before.

Simba and Nala seemed to have a similar reaction. No longer did they look horrified or ready to vomit, just more along the lines of indifferent. Kiara, even though she was hit by the initial shock factor of seeing herself with Vitani in these, it wore off rather quick. Kovu stared upon the screen with more of a look of annoyance than disgust now.

But this changed in an instant.

Timon scrolled down to the next page of results, and all of a sudden he came across a drawing that shocked them to their cores, himself included. It was an image of Kopa and Kiara as cubs, doing exactly what one would have expected at this point, and both of them looked to be enjoying it greatly. Upon seeing this, Kopa, Kiara and Vitani had the strongest reactions. Kopa gasped, regaining his attention. Kiara's eyes widened with sudden horror again. Vitani cringed again, resisting the urge to say 'eewww'

Kopa managed, "Is that seriously me screwing my sister?!"

Simba suddenly took a step forth, looking down at the screen with anger. "Kopa and... Kiara? Kiara wasn't even born at his age there!"

Nala shook her head in pity, bowing her head in sarcastic sympathy. "Do these artists know anything about us at all? Don't they know who's really mated to who?"

Vitani added, "And did they really have to be cubs here too?"

Timon shrugged, looking back to the lioness for a moment. He said with a humerus tome, "Hey, when it comes to this stuff... anything goes."

Kiara and Kopa gave each other a brief, awkward glance, their eyes wide. And then, after seeing this image, Kopa did it. He stood back up, threw his paws up in the air for a moment before saying, "That's it! That's it, I-I'm done here. I've officially had enough of this crap today."

Without waiting, Kopa turned around and started to walk past the others, heading for the back of the den, everyone now looking upon him with concern. Kopa ranted to himself, "I finally find out we have fans, and then I find out that they're all a bunch of perverts, pedophiles and incestuous degenerates. They spend all this time drawing us, and what do they come up with? Me screwing my sister, Simba screwing Vitani, Kovu screwing Scar... Clearly they just love and respect us _soooo_ much!"

That last part he said sarcastically. Reaching the back of the darkening den, Kopa lazily threw himself down to the ground where he usually slept, motionless as soon as his mane and the end of his tail settled on the ground. He took a deep, annoyed breath.

Vitani looked to her side now, facing Simba and the others. She shrugged. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of this too."

She stood up and started back to go lie down with Kopa. As she walked, Timon turned around, looked back and called to her. "Hey wait, guys! Not everything's like this! We're _really_ past it this time, we're ready to start the fanfiction! It's better than this stuff, honestly!"

Simba looked down to him. "I think it's best that we start that tomorrow, Timon. We're all tired right now from seeing the stuff _you_ showed us."

That last part he said with a bit of a glare towards him, remembering how Timon was the one who brought all of this upon them in the first place. Timon glanced hopefully up to Pumbaa, and then back to the computer screen. Shuddering at how Kiara and Kopa were being portrayed right there, he cleared the results. The meerkat was about to close the internet window all together, but Pumbaa quickly placed his hoof on the mouse pad, blocking Timon from touching it. With a suspicious tone, Pumbaa said, "No, wait, Timon. I, uh... I-I'll handle this. I'll close it."

Timon gave him an odd look. "What?"

Pumbaa stood up and nervously closed the laptop shut, finally putting it in sleep mode for the night. He chuckled softly. "I-it'd be easier to just open this back up tomorrow without turning it off, wouldn't it?"

Timon placed his hand on his chin, thinking it out for a second. He eventually replied, "Well now that you mention it... this thing does take a while to start up... alrighty then."

Pumbaa chuckled again, remembering he still had the Timon/Shenzi material on the hidden page. He couldn't wait for when the time was right to pull it back up.

And from there, the nightmare was finally over. With the laptop shut there and on the ground at the front of the den, Timon and Pumbaa looked up to the others, who all appeared morbidly tired. Timon asked them, "Hey uh, would you guys mind if Pumbaa and I slept here tonight?"

Turning away from them, Simba replied while yawning, "Sure thing, Timon."

Nala, who had walked to the back of the den to comfort Kopa and Vitani lying down, said to her son, "Kopa? The hunting party should be back any minute now. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Kopa didn't move as he laid there on the ground, his arm wrapped around Vitani warmly. Their faces were close together romantically. He said flatly, "No thanks, Mom. I lost my appetite after all that crap."

Nala replied, "Alright then. I'm... sorry you had to see all of that."

Timon suddenly called up to them, "Yeah guys... I-I'm really sorry about all of this." He rubbed his hand behind his head as he awkwardly, though sincerely tried to apologize. "This... got way more out of hand than I wanted it to. I didn't want it to go so far."

Simba yawned as he laid down on his stomach ahead of Kopa and Vitani, resting his head on his paws. He replied, "Don't worry about it, Timon. Hakuna Matata, remember?"

Timon smiled at his friend. The meerkat stretched himself out, walking over to a spot beside Simba. He took one last glance at the closed laptop before he rested himself against the stone wall. Kiara yawned next, which made Kovu do the same. Although the two mates both knew that their dreams would likely be horribly unclean, and that it would probably take weeks to mentally recover from those horrible images, they both knew the same thing that everyone else did. The fan art was over at last. Rafiki's instructions were fulfilled.

While night fell upon the kingdom, the pride of twenty hunting lionesses eventually returned with the day's kill, as they did every day before. Simba and the others ate well that night, but they were all silent, still deeply mortified at what they had seen that could never be unseen. Naturally concerned for the royal family, a few of the lionesses asked about what had happened, and what the strange object at the den's entrance was. But Simba gave them no answer, saying to them that he would rather not talk about it.

Kopa and Vitani were already fast asleep and softly breathing when all of the others had finished eating. Each of them found their spots within the den, watching as the last of the pale sunlight transformed into a night filled with bright, beautiful stars. Simba and the others, although most of them didn't have too much trouble getting to sleep (Mostly because of the exhaustion), all of their fears were confirmed as they slept. Their dreams that night were some of the most unclean and horrific ones that they had ever had in their lives, consisting of things that they would never have envisioned had it not been for the computer.

While they slept, each of them subconsciously preyed to God that the written fanfiction would show them better mercy.

* * *

**_Author's Note_****_: _****I will confirm that the next chapter will begin the _transition_ into the written fanfiction. I've already started getting suggestions for stories you want them to read, and while I will try to address each one, I can't guarantee each one will be covered. But like I said, I can try. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! (And _my God_, am I glad I don't have to look through any of that painful smut anymore. Seriously, this whole story does them no justice).  
**


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

It was only a few minutes before the sun was to rise into the fading, pale sky the next morning. Kovu was the first one to rouse from his sleep, silently thankful that his horrifically perverted dreams had ended at last. His eyes began to weakly and tiredly flicker open. However, after he yawned tiredly and attempted to keep his eyes open, something unexpected happened. Kovu looked ahead of him at the front of the den, and he saw a truly saddening sight. Kiara had woken up before him, the laptop was opened again, and Kiara was sobbing to herself, with Timon looking upon her sympathetically. Kiara leaned herself against the stone wall of the cave, with one of her paws covering her eyes. She was crying sincerely, tears falling down her face and onto the ground.

The instant the awakening lion saw this, his eyes opened fully, and he was naturally concerned for his mate. Standing up abruptly, Kovu gave Kiara an extremely worried and fearful look, seeing that she was in some sort of anguish.

"Kiara?... Kiara, what's wrong?" He asked softly. The lioness gave no reply, as she continued to cry to herself for reasons he did not yet know. She sounded as though she had been crying for some time now.

Kovu had awoken fully now, and with a concerned look on his face he quickly paced himself over to his anguished mate. He stopped in front of her, seeing her quietly sob to herself.

"What is it?" He asked her again, gently rubbing his head and mane against her neck lovingly.

Finally getting a response, Kiara lifted her paw away from her eyes, which were now bloodshot and aching, tears streaming down from them. Trying to collect herself, Kiara looked down to Timon, who was staring up upon her sadly. She said in between sobs, "Show him, Timon..."

Kovu looked down to the meerkat, glancing at the laptop's screen. "Show me what? What's going on here?"

Timon reluctantly and uncomfortably replied, "Ahh, Kiara woke up before the rest of you did. She said she wanted to get a head start on the fanfiction about herself, and well..."

He trailed off, not wanting to say anything more on the matter. Kovu insistently asked, "What is it? Come on, tell me Timon!"

Very clearly worrysome for his mate, Timon decided there was no use in holding anything off. He sighed before replying in a more serious tone than usual, "Well... we did some searching around about her, and... apparently the fans really seem to hate her."

Kovu was caught completely off guard by this. He raised an eyebrow, saying to him, "What?"

Timon shook his head, turning his attention back to the laptop screen. He clicked around on a few things, which annoyed Kovu greatly. He said more defensively, "What the hell do you mean everyone hates her?"

Timon clicked to what looked like a message board of some sort. Knowing that lions were unable to read it, he said to him, "Here, listen to this."

And from there, Timon began to read back some of the most cruel, hurtful, hatred-filled and upsetting things Kovu ever heard in his life, all of them regarding the one he loved. Just a handful of the comments that Timon read back were as follows;

"_Kiara? Grown up? I think not! She was spoiled and stupid as a young cub and she remained so throughout her teen years._"

Next he read a post out loud that said, "_Yeah I always hate Kiara because she wasn't smart not brave or strong, she sucks anyway. I love Toothless, at least he was smarter than that dumbass Kiara._"

This was followed by "_She's just so whiney and annoying. I always wished Simba had had a son in the movies._"

And following this, he read another post that said, "_Always knew she was a whore._"

As Timon read more of these off, Kovu's heart absolutely sank, and his mouth fell open in horror. Kiara's sobs began to intensify loudly, being reminded of how hated she seemed to be. Giving up on any more posts, Timon turned back around with a solemn look on his face, looking up to Kovu's mortified expression.

He reluctantly said, "This stuff's everywhere, Kovu. Almost every site and every page we could find has this about her. Everybody just seems to hate her."

Kovu's left eye began to twitch. He felt almost as sick as he did when he saw the smut off of himself the day before. He was about to say something, but Timon turned back around to the screen. "And look at these." He said sadly.

He clicked around a few places again, typed something in, and then moved out of the way so that Kovu could get a good look at it. And what followed was a series of art pieces Timon had pulled up, every one of them depcting Kiara in humiliating, demeaning and degrading situations, most of them making her look like an absolute ditz. Every one of them mercilessly ridiculed her in just about every way that a person could be ridiculed. As Timon scrolled through the results, he said to Kovu,

"Looks like these people aren't just perverts or pedophiles after all."

Then, Timon zoomed in on a Kiara hate image that was especially cruel and hard to look at. It depicted Kiara as a cub dead and bleeding violently in the mouth of a dragon, her blood dripping onto the grass below. And from what could be seen, it looked as though the comments for it shared the hatred for her.

Kovu winced at the sight of this, taking a step back. Not knowing what to do at this point, Kovu's mortified look turned back to Kiara, who was sobbing uncontrollably now. She managed to say, "T-they all hate me, Kovu. Nobody... even likes me. They called me... they called me stupid, annoying, selfish... an irresponsible bratty whore."

Kiara's voice completely broke down at that last part, where she shut her eyes tightly to hold back her sorrowful tears. Right to the very center of her heart and soul, the poor lioness felt crushed to have the weight of so much of the entire world's distaste towards herself now weighing down her entire body, both physically and mentally. Few were anything close to forgiving towards her, and tragically the majority of what she had seen showed her no mercy. Timon unwisely added, "Some of them said that you should leave this dumb ditz for a lioness who actually knows what she's doing."

Kovu growled at him fiercely, which quickly prompted him to add, "Hey, their words, not mine."

Turning his attention back to his mate, Kovu's expression lightened. Nuzzling her comfortingly, he said, "Kiara... those people are wrong. They're absolutely wrong. You are not stupid, in fact you're one of the smartest lionesses I've ever met."

Kovu glanced back to Timon, asking him, "Did any of them say _why_ they thought she was stupid?"

Timon shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. They think that she's bratty, annoying and spoiled and other things like that, it's terrible. Plus I heard something about a lot of people hating how she wasn't a good hunter or how she just overall looks ugly."

Kovu turned back to his mate, resting his paw on her shoulder as she wept. Kovu said softly, "They're wrong, Kiara. You've gotten to become a great hunter since we got together."

In between sobs, Kiara managed to say, "T-thank you, Kovu."

He continued. "You aren't dumb, you never were. It was thanks to you that my family and yours were able to become one again... you knew that they were the same on the inside... no ditz would be able to tell that."

There was a pause as Kiara attempted to calm down, taking a few deep breaths. Kovu went on, "It's alright, Kiara. I love you, and that's all that matters. So what if a few people don't like you? All of us probably have haters like that."

Timon commented from behind, "Uhh, yeah about that, Kovu... she _kind of_ has more haters than she does fans. She... might actually be the most hated one out of all of us."

Kovu shot him another malicious glare, prompting him to cower backwards a bit. Kovu resisted the urge to roar at him or swat him away with his claws. Timon said, "Okay, so maybe that didn't help."

Kovu paid no mind to the meerkat after this, continuing to comfort Kiara as best as he could.

"S-some of them said they wanted to kill me, Kovu... they want to find me and slaughter me because I am the way I am. They wish I could've... could've died with the alligators or gotten killed because they think... that I'm so annoying."

Kovu's eyes shot wide open. Resisting the urge to scream or cry himself, Kovu said softly yet firmly, "No, they won't do that, Kiara. If they try to, I'll show them who they're really messing with!"

Weakly, his mate replied, "T-thank you, Kovu."

As saddening and depressing as it was to hear about such a reaction towards her, Kovu felt more anger inside of him than sadness. And as much as Kovu had the urge to find out just who those people were and rip their throats out for showing such disrespect and ridicule, not to mention the apparent death threats for the one he loved, he ultimately decided it was best not to think that way. Just then, they heard something. From the very back of the den, they heard Kopa begin to stir in his sleep, and then him yawning. Lifting his head up and looking upon the scene in front of him, the prince tiredly asked, "Hey... what's going on over there?"

Kovu replied to his brother-in-law, "Hey Kopa, come look at this!"

Deciding to oblige, Kopa calmly stood on all fours. When he did, his ears perked up, and he noticed that Kiara was crying into Kovu's mane harder than he had ever seen her cry before, which was a rather rare thing for her to do in general. Now becoming concerned and surprised at this, the lion carefully stepped past the sleeping lionesses and came up to Kiara and Kovu.

"What's the matter here? What's wrong with Kiara?"

Uncomfortably, Kovu replied, "Timon just showed us some things. Apparently, out of all all the fans we have, Kiara's the most hated one of us all."

Kopa's eyes widened. "What?"

"Everyone's saying that she's an annoying moron or a spoiled brat. It's horrible, Kopa."

Kopa's mouth fell open. He felt as though he had been stabbed in the very heart by Kovu's words. At first, Kopa wanted to take his feelings out on Timon, as did Kovu, but ultimately decided against it. Seeing his sister cry so sadly, he took a few steps up to her and said in the best way he could, "Kiara... I don't hate you. I don't think you're a moron."

She replied to him in between sobs, "The fans do!... It-it's everywhere, Kopa. Thousands of people are making fun of me, saying that they hate me or that I'm too whiny and annoying... saying that I'm the worst thing to happen to the Pride Lands since Scar, and that I should just die to make everyone happy."

"_What_?!" Kopa exclaimed, abandoning his quiet tone for a moment. With a shocked look on his face, Kopa dove in for the laptop, pushed Timon aside and stared down at what was on it. Timon had left it on the page showing all of the hate art about her, showing her either as a ditz too dumb to live, getting injured in humiliating ways, and in some cases, dying or getting killed because of their hate for her.

One in particular that stuck out to him was a terribly depressing comic of Simba looking down upon cub Kiara darkly, and flat out abandoning her in the middle of nowhere with Nala just standing there, letting it happen. The last panel of the comic, which showed Kiara horribly and tragically lost and terrified at her abandonment, was one that made Kopa feel like he had just ingested the worst toxins known to Africa.

And if that weren't cringe worthy enough, there was another heinously hateful comic next to that one which was labeled 'Kiara's Suicide'. Essentially, it depicted what it would be like if everyone in her real family hated her the way the fans did, and showed everyone in the pride despising and abandoning her to the point where she was mentally tortured and couldn't take it anymore. And to top it off, the comic also showed Kovu deliberately leaving Kiara for another lioness that Kopa couldn't identify. Kopa wasn't able to read any of the unfairly hateful comments or dialogue boxes to this or any of the others, but no words were needed to see the unspeakable horrors of the hate art in front of him. When he saw this comic, Kopa gagged as though he were about to throw up. He turned to Timon.

"This is horrible! What the hell makes them think she's like that?! Just... how? Why?"

Timon shook his head. "I don't know, kid. To be honest, I didn't even know about this stuff before. I just found out about it this morning, actually. They rip apart everything she ever said, go through everything she did, and _somehow_ come up with this."

Kopa glared at the meerkat for a moment, before turning his attention back to Kiara. Standing up again, he walked over to her and rested his head upon her neck comfortingly. And now there they were, Kopa and Kovu trying to comfort Kiara as best as they could. The poor lioness sat down between them, finally lifting her head off of Kovu's mane. Her eyes were bloodshot and blinded with sorrowful tears. Although she was no longer troubled by the death threats since she knew Kovu could protect her, the rest of the ridicule is what got her. She felt anguished and depressed right to the very core of her heart. And seeing her like this, Kopa and Kovu felt about the same.

"It's just not fair." She said in between sobs. "What did I ever do to get so much of this? How did I ever get to be called a whore or a retard? It's just... it's just..."

"It's wrong is what is is." Kopa said firmly. "Every single one of those people are wrong, Kiara. No matter what they say, you'll always be the smartest lioness around here."

"You were never spoiled or bratty." Kovu added in a comforting voice. "You just wanted to have more freedom from Simba. Even though he had his reasons... you didn't know about Kopa at the time."

"Yeah." Kopa added. "None of those people were ever in your situation. None of them know you like we do."

Kiara looked up to her brother and her mate, greatly appreciating the comfort they were giving her. Lord knows she needed it right then.

"T-thanks g-guys." She said. "That... that means a lot to me. But... I just can't believe that so many people would think this... how there's so many... so many."

Perking up, unable to bear the painfully hurtful sight if her like this, Kovu looked outside for a moment. The sun had not yet risen. Turning back to her, Kovu said, "Kiara, I'll be right back."

And with that, Kovu sprang off out of the cave, moving down the slope of Pride Rock with the pale skies above him, leaving Kopa and Kiara alone at the scene for a few minutes. Kopa faced his sister directly at eye level, and he nuzzled her comfortingly. Kiara returned the nuzzle.

"You weren't so carefree, Kiara. Kovu told me once that when he was exiled, and you found him at the fire site, he wanted to run away and start a new pride with you. But you knew what was right, and you convinced him to try and go back to make peace with Simba. If that isn't wise, then I don't know what is."

Kiara's sobs of anguish began to cease, as she gave her brother a hopeful look. Kopa continued, "You weren't annoying or bratty at all from what father told me. You had every right to be angry when Timon and Pumbaa followed you on your hunt. After all he did promise to leave you alone there. He also told me that you didn't know what happened to me... or what almost happened to me."

That last part he said with a sigh, remembering briefly what he had gone through up until his return not long before. Getting back on track, the lion said to Kiara, "That doesn't sound like a ditz to me."

Kiara, upon hearing her brother's warm words managed to give a weak smile, realizing that Kopa was indeed helping her. To comfort her more, Kopa leaned in closer to Kiara and hugged her warmly, resting his head on her shoulder and putting his paws around her back in a friendly, brotherly way. Kiara returned the hug In the moment of silence that followed. She had never been so glad to have been his sibling. A comforting brother-sister moment passed between them, with Kopa releasing her gently, and giving her a warm smile.

Just then, Kovu ran back into the den, which got their attention quickly. They saw that within his closed mouth, Kovu had an absolutely gorgeous, vibrant, pink and yellow colored flower that he had gently picked with his teeth out in the Pride Lands. And with a smile, Kovu walked up to his mate and placed it behind her ear, releasing it from his mouth. It stuck there exactly as he had hoped for it to. Kovu looked down to her romantically, placing a paw on her shoulder. Kiara's smile increased ten fold.

"Oh Kovu..." She said. "This... this is the same kind of flower you gave me on our wedding day."

Kovu nodded. "I figured you needed it now."

Kovu brought his face in closer to hers, which signaled Kopa to take a step back to give the two lovers some space. A brief moment of silence passed before Kovu lovongly licked Kiara's muzzle, making her chuckle quietly. Then she gazed deeply into his emerald green eyes, where he in turn gazed into her rose colored red ones. Kovu began softly, "Listen to me, Kiara... every single one of those people are wrong. You don't deserve even the smallest amount of that hate. Whatever their reasons for hating you are, none of them are truly right... you're not irresponsible, nor were you a moron. You managed to see past Simba's prejudices against me and see my pride and I for what we really were- brainwashed and mislead by Zira."

He paused a moment before continuing his heartfelt speech. "Remember when I was exiled, and we found each other at the fire site?"

Kiara nodded, knowing where he was going with this, similar to what Kopa had said earlier. Kovu continued, "Well, when we did, I wanted to just run away from everything... start my own pride with you to take you away from Simba's overprotective ways. But you knew what was right. You _knew_ it would've been wrong to run away from everything. You convinced me to go back and make peace with him, even before we knew about the battle. We even managed to break up the fighting to save their lives, and show Simba I wasn't the killer he thought I was, remember? And it's because of that my family is able to live alongside yours, and forget and forgive what happened in the past. That doesn't sound so selfish to me."

Kiara smiled, and she nuzzled her mate comfortingly. She softly added, "Yeah... I didn't want things to change just for myself, Kovu... I wanted things to change for everyone... change for the better. I knew they needed to move on from their hatred and do what was right."

"Exactly." The lion said with a sincere, heartfelt smile. Kovu went on, "Then you were willing to take the fight for Simba when you and Zira went over that cliff... willing to sacrifice yourself for his safety. Hell, you even tried to save Zira from falling over that same cliff. It would've been so easy to just let her die, but you were willing to _put the past behind you_, and help her to become one of us by heart... Does all of that sound like something a bratty idiot or an irresponsible, selfish whore would do?"

Kiara replied, "No... I guess not." Kovu nodded, and he said in a very serious yet loving tone, "I love you, Kiara. I love you more than anyone or anything else in the world, and I say that you're smart, friendly, and incredibly brave. And nothing... _nothing_ that any of those people say is ever going to make me think otherwise."

The lion's words were sincere, coming from the bottom of his heart and the center of his soul, all commited to the love he had for Kiara. Pressing her head up against his chin, Kiara softly replied, "Thank you, Kovu... thank you so much. I... I love you too. I always will."

Kovu and Kiara nuzzled each other now, with Kovu beginning to hug her closely, putting his paws softly on her back and bringing her closer to him. He moved his right paw off of her back and gently though lovingly pressed it upon her own right paw, making her smile romantically at him for the comfort. Kovu returned the smile. Kopa watched this go down, smiling warmer than he had in years. The sight of his sister comforted by the one she loved was moving, to say the least. Kopa walked up to her, and he said calmly, "Are you feeling better now?"

Kiara replied to him, "Yes... yes Kopa, I am."

And with that, tears began to fall down the lioness's face once more. But they were no longer tears of sadness or sorrow, for they were tears of happiness and joy. Never before had she ever felt so happy to have both Kovu and Kopa in her life.

Kopa then added, "The ones who hate you... forget about them, it's their loss for not seeing you for who you really are... They're the real morons here. If you ask me they're more wrong about you than they'll ever be about anything. They don't know what the hell they're talking about. Kiara, If they knew you half as good as we did, they'd take it all back in a second."

Kiara replied, "Thanks. I love you, Kopa."

The brown maned lion smiled. "I love you too, Kiara... my little sister."

Kiara chuckled when he called her that. Kopa had once told her that if he were around to witness her birth, that was what he would've called her for their childhood. Kiara looked up to Kovu. "I love you, Kovu... thank you so much."

The lion passionately replied, "You're welcome. I love you too, Kiara... I _always_ will."

There was a moment of calm silence as the two lions comforted Kiara, for now she felt so much better about the situation. Her love for Kovu at that moment had never been stronger. The one that she loved so dearly was there for her when she needed him, and that was all that mattered. The sight became even more beautiful as the sun had began to rise ahead outside, casting a warm, golden dawn color across all of the lands. The day's first rays of sunlight graced upon Kiara and Kovu, giving them the most passionately heartfelt moment that they had ever had since their wedding day.

Suddenly, they heard something come from the laptop. It sounded like loud, obnoxious music of some sort, which caught all three of them by surprise, shattering the comforting mood they had. Looking at the laptop suddenly, they saw that Timon, with a rather bored expression on his face, had switched over to an Internet video of a what looked like a pixelated cat with a pop tart for a body, flying through space and leaving a rainbow trail behind it, accompanied by an annoying as hell song in the background. The sight of that was strange enough, but Kopa gave the meerkat a nasty glare.

"Timon! Come on, were you watching that this whole time?!" He said with an annoyed tone apparent in his voice. Kiara and Kovu looked upon Timon with confused looks. It was clear that Timon had lost interest in the scene quite some time ago, for he had been browsing these types of videos for the entire time. Returning his attention to Kopa, Timon asked in a bored tone,

"Sorry, what were we talking about here?"

* * *

**Author's Note- I know that this chapter was far more serious toned than the previous ones, but seriously- someone needs to give this poor girl a hug. I feel that all of the hate Kiara gets is entirely unwarranted and unfair, and it just pains me to see such hatred as a widespread opinion when she doesn't deserve it at all. All of the comments Timon read off here are sadly real. Let me know in the reviews what you think on the matter.**

**Anyway, just remember how I said in the last one that this chapter would be the _transition_ into the fanfiction. Well with all of this off my chest, the next chapter will have them look at their first written fanfic, which Timon will read out loud to them. And after going through some of the requests I've gotten, I think I know exactly where they can start...**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Author's Note: It took me a very long time to figure out how I would format this chapter. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get it to look or feel right until finally, I came up with what you see here. I opted to go for an MST3K type of scenario, which I hope I did well on, because I've never tried to do anything like that before, so this chapter is a bit of an experiment for me. If necessary, let me know if there's anything I could improve upon for the next chapter, or if there's generally anything I can fix. With that said, I hope that you enjoy!**

**Also, my computer's keyboard has been giving me a lot of problems lately, so there may be some unintentional typos or missing words around this. If you notice any, **_**please**_** let me know in the reviews so that I may correct them.**

**I would like to give credit to the user called Gamer Geek, and I wish to thank them for giving me permission to use their story here.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

After the sun had risen, the hunting pride of twenty lionesses were the first to wake up, leaving Pride Rock to begin the day's hunt like they'd done so many times before. Simba, Nala and the others roused from their sleep just after that, and witnessed the sight of Kiara, Kovu, Kopa and Timon around the laptop near the den's entrance. The four of them had explained to Simba what happened with them that morning, telling him about Kiara's unfortunately apparent hatred around the Internet, and how Kovu and Kopa were able to comfort her as well as they could. Upon being informed about this, Simba and the others had similar displeased reactions to the hatred as Kovu did, and Simba thanked him and Kopa deeply for being there for his daughter when she needed it. Nala, Vitani and Pumbaa shared their appreciation as well.

Then after that situation was finally settled, Timon stretched himself out for the day ahead, glancing to the outside where the beautiful sunrise was making itself known against the sky, as it always had every morning. Then, turning back to the opened laptop, Timon opened up a new blank search bar. He said to everyone behind him,

"Alrighty guys, now that that mess is over with... let's say we start with the actual fanfiction, shall we?"

Vitani sighed a loud sigh of relief. "It's about time." she muttered, sitting down beside Kopa behind the laptop. Simba and the others got settled in as well, returning to their positions from yesterday. They watched as Timon clicked to the site where the written material was, typing something in too. As he did, the meerkat said back to them,

"Now just hear me out here, guys. The fanfiction isn't going to have any of the stuff we saw yesterday, so don't-"

"That's what you said yesterday before you pulled the stuff up about me." Nala interrupted. Timon gave her an awkward look, chuckled softly, and replied to her, "Just trust me this time, guys."

After sitting down beside Kovu, Kiara asked the meerkat, "What were you going to start us out with?"

To this, Timon replied, "Oh, something you guys might like, actually. Keyword being _might_, though."

Simba asked anxiously, "Well what is it?"

Returning his attention to the screen, Timon looked at the title of the one he had pulled up. He read back, "It's called A Bet for the Ages, and it's about... let's see here... Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu."

He paused a moment before continuing. "Apparently, it's about Rafiki turning Simba and Nala back into cubs... and then Kiara and Kovu have to raise them like they're their own cubs."

Simba gave Nala a strange look when he heard the paraphrased description. He said to her, "Well that's... odd."

"Rafiki doesn't have powers like that... I think." Nala added. When she did, Pumbaa chuckled as he sat to Timon's right. He said back to her, "Oh don't worry, Nala. There's plenty of stories stranger than that."

Timon nodded. "Yeah, the sooner you can accept the weird stuff like that, the better."

Kovu took a deep breath before saying to Timon, "Well come on, read it to us!"

Kiara nodded. "The idea doesn't sound bad."

Timon made one last click before saying, "Alright, coming right up."

From there, Timon began to read aloud the story he had pulled up. The meerkat read the following to them-

**The sun was high in the air and a comfortable breeze ran across the grassy plains. Priderock stood as it always had, proud and proper. Two cubs were playing by a lone tree, clear of foliage and dried up but still alive. "You pounced on my bug! It was my turn Nuza" a small golden lioness cub named Reynah growled.**

**"No it wasn't! You got the last one remember!" replied a darker golden lion cub, obviously lying in his attempt to trick his sister.**

"Wait, wait, wait a second." Simba interrupted, all eyes now turning to him. "Who are these cubs? I've never heard of anyone named Nuza or Reynah."

Timon looked back and replied, "Yeah, that's another thing I should mention right now, Simba, uhh... sometimes the writers like to add their own made up characters for these things."

Simba took a deep breath. He said softly, "Keep going, then."

Timon continued reading aloud.

**Before Nuza spoke again he was confronted by his sister's paw, the force stung even if she didn't use her claws. The cubs swung at each other until Reynah eventually sent her and her brother into a ball rolling across the grassy land like a basketball rolling across a basketball court.**

"Wait, what?" Kopa said suddenly. "What's a basketball?"

Vitani shook her head. "I've never heard of that either."

Timon opened his mouth to say something, but Pumbaa said it before he could. "It's something that the humans use for entertainment. It's a game, you know?"

Kopa nodded.

**Meanwhile a silhouette of a large lion walked casually down from the cave inside Priderock and down the steps until the shadow reached the base. The large figure began to walk around the monumental rock but just as it turned left the figure was hit by an orange ball formed by two cubs.**

**On impact Nuza and Reynah broke apart, Reynah landing on her butt and Nuza landing on his stomach both were speechless and they forced there heads up and looked up at the large shadow giant.**

**"What are you two doing?" the large lion seemed to cut the tension as he spoke. The sun seemed to hit the lion at just the right moment and angle to hide the shadows facial features in a blanket of black, that is until he brought his head down to cub level.**

**"Oh its just you Kovu, you kind of scared us their" replied Reynah, snapping out of her fear and sitting up properly, her brother soon following and sitting beside her. "Dumb-Dumb over here took my bug"**

**"Did not slug breathe!" snapped an annoyed Nuza.**

**"Yeah huh"**

**"Nuh uh"**

"Wait, so they aren't my cubs here?" Kovu asked curiously. Timon groaned at being interrupted again. He replied to Kovu in a very annoyed tone, "No, Kovu, I already told you what this is about."

"Well then whose cubs are they?" Kiara asked curiously. Timon replied, "Could we please just stay quiet and let me finish here?"

Everyone nodded. Timon took a moment to catch his breath before going on.

**The fighting progressed for around a minute until Kovu attempted to stop it. "How 'bout you both just forget it. Nuza let Reynah get the next bug alright?" he attempted to solve the fight. Kovu spent the next five minutes trying to find equal ground between the brother and sister, eventually he succeeded.**

**"Fine, sorry for taking your bug, I will let you get the next bug" Nuza apologized, trying to sound as apologetic as he possible could be.**

**At first, Reynah replied by looking away from her brother, a pout still on her face. "I guess I did sort of overreact" she replied finally facing her brother once again but this time with a grin on her face. "Come on, lets play tag" and with that the two cubs where off to enjoy the rest of the day. Kovu turned around and began his short walk back to Pride Rock.**

**Meanwhile:**

**An older lion with a faded red mane stepped out of his royal home to enjoy the sight of the sun, his queen with a faded yet still bright coat stepped by his side. 'Time has treated them well' some say once the king and queen would pass them.**

**"Look at that Nala, its Nuza and Reynah at it again" the lion with the faded red mane spoke up, his name was Simba and he ruled Pride Rock with a kind heart and swift thinking. Simba looked from on top Pride Rock and saw Kovu, his son in law, trying to stop the bickering brother and sister duo.**

**"Remember when we were like that? Always playing together and having short fights that were over absolutely nothing and lasted only moments...you always ended up losing the fight" the King's queen grinned, looking back on old times of her youth, it all seemed so long ago.**

**"Yeah...you still end up winning all the fights" Simba chuckled back at Nala.**

"I really do." Nala said to Simba quietly in his ear, making the king blush in embarrassment. Simba groaned softly, but Nala whispered back to him in a playful voice, "Come on, you know it's true."

Simba softly admitted, "Yeah, it is."

The lioness had a proud look on her face for a few moments as Timon went on.

**Nala placed her head under Simba and the two shared a quick nuzzle. "And I always will..." the queen replied with a grin that clearly showed she was flirting.**

"See? They read my mind."

**"And I'm ok with that" Simba grinned "To be a cub again..." the king sighed looking at his mate who replied with a simple "yeah." The king turned his sight once more to the cubs fighting and just in time to see the cubs go off and play a game of tag. He noticed Kovu and decided to lift his head off of Nala's and address his son-in-law.**

**"Dang...those two always seem to be fighting, why they won't just get along" spoke the black manned lion as he stepped up Pride Rock.**

**"Because they're cubs" grinned Simba and he stepped forward to talk to Kovu, of course Nala fell in step beside him. "I'm sure you were just like them when you were young. I know Kiara was" and as if on cue a young yet mature lioness stepped out of the royal den.**

**"I resent that" Kiara teased her father while walking beside her mate Kovu. "I find it hard to believe cubs could be that hard to raise"**

**Nala gave Simba a glance that just practically spoke for itself saying {She just said something she will regret}. **

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Could they possibly be any more obvious?" She muttered quietly.

**"So..." the queen began and started to circle around Kiara and Kovu, stepping as if she was as sly as a fox. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had to deal with Simba over there when he was a cub" she smiled, nodding her head over to the direction of Simba when she spoke her mate's name.**

**"Like you were any easier" Simba replied with a friendly smug. "As I recall it wasn't just me that accidentally led a swarm of angry bees to Priderock" a grin came to not only Simba's mug but Nala's as well.**

Simba gave a shocked look down to the laptop screen, shuddering noticably. He commented, "How did they know about that?! We both swore we'd never speak of that incident again!"

Kopa and Kiara both laughed loudly and suddenly, thinking about what Simba had said.

"It's not funny!" Simba tried to say defensively, although it came out as more childish than firm. "It really hurt! I'm _still_ afraid of bees because of what we did!"

This comment only made the two siblings burst out laughing, making Simba bow his head in shame. Upon seeing him embarrassed like this, Nala smacked her paw on her face out of sheepishness, sighing as she did so. The lioness said to both of her children with her ears drooping slightly, "Alright, so maybe we have a thing or two to explain to you all."

Kopa grinned and said silently to Vitani, "Now that's a story I'd want to hear!"

Kopa and Kiara calmed themselves before continuing.

**"I bet you two weren't as bad as you bragged, me and Kiara could deal with you two easily" Kovu had just made a gamble that in the long run he couldn't win, it was a joke indeed but...**

"God, we sound so stuck up in this." Kiara said flatly. "You know I would respect my parents more than that, right?"

She turned to Kovu at that last part. The black maned lion glanced up to the gorgeous flower still placed behind Kiara's ear, and then over to Simba and Nala. He nodded approvingly.

**"Did someone mention a' bet?" an oddly colored primate by the name of Rafiki swung in from a lone branch sticking out from Priderock. "Rafiki can make it happen" the aged primate always had a soft spot for gambling**

"Boy, didn't take long for him to come around, did it?" Vitani commented in a playful tone.

**"How so?" Simba questioned even if over the years he learned not to question the magic man who has an answer to absolutely everything.**

**"With this of-course" Rafiki pulled a gourd off of his staff and snapped it in half revealing a blue liquid with chips of gourd that reflected the light giving it a sparkly appearance as well. "So what are the stakes?" he asked.**

**Nala, the brains of the couple (Simba and Nala) was the first to speak up. "If we win and you cannot handle me and Simba until the spell wares off then Kiara has to hunt in my place and let me sleep while Kovu takes inventory on the Pridelands"**

**Kiara, the lioness who wears the pants in her relationship spoke up "Fine but if we win then you and Dad are going to have to sleep outside for a week"**

Kiara and Kovu both chuckled when Timon read that last line in his best Kiara-voice, easily able to tell he was overdoing it big time. Timon shot them both a glare. "What?" He said. "Why don't you read this on your own, then?"

**Simba finally had a chance to speak, "Deal, Rafiki give us what yeah got" which ended the discussion of the terms of the bet. Rafiki placed the gourd half on the ground and Simba began to lap at it, his mate quickly following, giving a friendly one-eyed death stare up to her daughter and son-in-law.**

_Now this would explain what all that crazy monkey's stuff does!_ Timon thought playfully. _Man, have I been missing out!_

**"So now what" The red manned king spoke. "Do we just-" The King was cut off when suddenly his vision began to blur. The breeze picked up and before he knew it he and his mate were surrounded by a small tornado.**

**"Wasn't it you would said {To be a cub again}?" The queen chuckled, her voice getting noticeably higher as she spoke. No one could see it but she was getting significantly smaller and even began to get a lighter coat.**

**"Well now we can live the glory days right?" a high pitch voice came, it was Simba who had already had only half the mane he did before taking the potion.**

The meerkat took a deep breath as he finished the first chapter, panting slightly. He turned around and faced everyone in the den with a curious look. Simba and Nala looked completely embarrassed, Kopa and Kiara looked ready to burst out laughing, and Kovu and Vitani looked genuinely interested in where things were going.

"So? What'd you think so far?" Timon asked curiously. Each of them thought for a moment.

"Well, it's painless enough." Vitani said. "Could be longer, though."

"It's a hell of a lot better than the crap we saw yesterday." Kovu added enthusiastically, which prompted every one around him to vocally and sincerely agree, nodding.

Simba was silent for a bit before saying, "Well... it's cute."

Nala nodded. "I"ll keep going, I suppose."

Timon agreed, turning back around and clicking to the next chapter. From there, he read to them every the story, doing his best impressions of who was speaking (Which were all very poorly done, adding to the humor of it for them all), but essentially the story went like this- with Simba and Nala turned into cubs, the two of them continued to give Kiara and Kovu absolute hell, which earned quite a few laughs from the lions, Simba and Nala especially. Subconsciously, they had always wanted to do that sort of thing just one last time together. A few moments made Kiara blush, but mostly because of how adorable things were to her. And although it was never seen by anyone, Vitani couldn't help but do the same at a few parts.

Even though Simba was beginning to find the story rather entertaining, he refused to let his guard down like he did with the fan art, just in case Timon were to pull another stunt. But thankfully, the lion had nothing to fear for this story... not when it came to smut, at least.

Timon started chapter four, where Simba and Nala as cubs got themselves stuck in the Elephant graveyard once more, which picked up everyone's interest considerably. In the story, Simba and Nala had been surrounded by a group of hyenas, each of them ready to spill blood. Then, there came a part where a mysterious lion of some sort was intimidating the two cubs, making their interest peak. Even Timon sounded like he was getting progressively more invested as he read.

Simba and Nala were kidnapped and thrown into a rib cage of a dead animal, just as Zazu had been during Scar's reign. The hyenas intimidated them greatly as Kiara and Kovu ran off to the Elephant Graveyard to save them. At this point, Kovu decided to question Timon, "Hey, how did we know they would be there?"

Timon shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't write it."

Kiara added, "You'd think we would al least look around the Pride Lands for a while before resorting to there."

Simba perked up and asked, "And where is the hunting party through all this? Shouldn't they be helping in the search?"

Timon replied in an annoyed tone. "Alright look, not everyone who writes these things is an expert on how you guys are! We don't have time to play twenty questions!... Now can I _please_ just finish this without any more interruptions? My voice is killin' me here."

Simba and the others nodded, which prompted the meerkat to continue like normal. But then, at the very start of chapter five, Timon read something that was particularly unpleasing to one lioness. He read-

**The two cubs were awaken by the beam of sun hitting their faces, normally the sun only hit this part of the land like that for only a hour. "Simba…tell the sun to go back to bed" Nalayawned, she had been up half the night crying over there new found predicament. Nalaslowly got to her feet, dried tears caused the fur under her eyes to turn just a bit darker than usual which didn't matter since the tunnel was only going to be lit for a couple minutes more.**

**"Psst!" snapped Simba, puttinga figure to his mouth; he was tryingto listen into a conversation. "They're talking about the man who put us here" he quickly looked over to Nala and then turned his attention back to the mouth of the cave, a butt of a hyena shown in the cave. Nalaquickly went silent and turned her attention to the opening of their prison as well.**

**The sun suddenly hit the ground at just the right angle, lighting the whole cave up. "How was your sleep you little brats…" a female adult walked into the cave smirking, the voice was very familiar. "Vitani" Nala mumbled, **

"_What_?!" Vitani screamed angrily and suddenly. Timon stopped and nearly jumped out of his skin in shock at how loud her outburst was right then, and even some of those around her were caught off guard. Vitani took a step forth, glaring at the text-filled screen.

"Me?! _I'm_ the villain here?" She snarled. "Why would _I_ kidnap Simba and Nala? I'm not like that!... anymore."

Kopa, although still shaken up by his mate's sudden outburst, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what the hell? Vitani isn't a kidnapper!"

Timon shook his head. "Listen, I-"

Vitani barked at him, "No! They start out with this story that's actually starting to look good, and all of a sudden they decide _I'm_ the villain! That's insulting!"

Kovu looked over to his sister, who appeared as though she was ready to rip Timon apart at that point, although her anger was more towards what he had read rather than the meerkat himself. Seeing her so enraged like this, Kovu said to her in a composed fashion, "Okay calm down Vitani, it's just a story."

Kiara, who had been rather surprised at the story's revelation, said to the lioness in a playful way, "And besides, you're only upset because you're the villain now."

Vitani glared at her for a moment before saying, "I can't believe this. Me being evil... what's next, they're going to bring Nuka back from the dead or something?"

Timon scratched the back of his head, giving her an awkward look. He said uncomfortably, "Uhhh, yeah, about that, Vitani..."

**ever since the two groups merged both the lions had had mixed feelings about Vitani, at least until Kovutalked them into beingmore understanding. "I hear my brother brought you little runts here…so…do you think Kovu would give more for his runts as a whole or piece by piece" she chuckled at her ill humored joke.**

**"We can discuss that later sis" a voice echoed from the back, it wasn't a deep voice, just an annoyingteenage sounding voice, one fit for a young adult. A now older and worn Nuka stepped into the cave, a corrupt smirk on his face. **

Now it was Kovu's turn to be offended. He suddenly burst out, "Oh come _on_!"

Vitani just shook her head, unable to believe her lighthearted prediction had just come true. She looked over to Kovu, and they shared the same look of shock and disgust.

"So wait, Nuka's alive in this?" Nala asked. "Well how did he survive?"

Timon answered by continuing to read. He got to this part.

**"Well…first we will send a messenger telling your parents we have the precious cubs" Nukaadded a bit more to the word precious. "Your dang father nearly killed me…he betrayed his own family…just for…her" he really hated Kiara; she was nothing but trouble for his whole family. "He left me to die…if it wasn't for those dangwild dogs looking for food I would probably be dead" he started, Simba looked up a bit and noticed that Nuka had a bite mark in his ear.**

Ignoring that one part that almost seemed to target her, Kiara commented, "Well at least they gave a reason."

Kovu blurted out, "This is insulting!"

Kiara nudged him slightly before saying, "Kovu, remember what you said... it's just a story."

The lion replied, "I know, Kiara, but... you know how hard it is for me to talk about Nuka, especially when it involves, well... this!"

At this point, Vitani gave the laptop a bit of a sad look. She remembered briefly how she had watched her brother die right in front of her, and how painful it always was to ever contemplate such an event. Her thoughts then dwelled to how this story was apparently choosing to portray the lion she was so sensitive about. And none of those thoughts were good.

Timon sighed. "Can we just finish this before someone gets hurt here?" He asked. Finally deciding to let their feelings go for a while, Kovu and Vitani sat back down, and listened to what Timon had to say for the remainder of the story. Essentially, Simba and Nala discovered Vitani's plot to overtake the Pride Lands with the hyenas, and at one point they were being chased up a tree.

A point in the story that struck the real Simba by surprise was that Mufasa's spirit had actually physically helped him up, saving him. As implausible as that sounded to him personally, the thought of his father made him hold back the urge to cry, especially in said context. But he disregarded it, and continued to listen. Kiara and Kovu were able to rally the lionesses at last in order to save Simba and Nala, which prompted the real Simba to say,

"Well it's about time!"

Afterword, Kiara and Kovu had confronted Nuka and Vitani, and Kovu had a brutal fight with Nuka, though he did not kill him. Simba and Nala were rescued from a fire started by lightning, and Kovu officially banished Vitani and Nuka. And throughout the whole thing, none of the lions had ever been so invested in a tale like this before. It portrayed both Kovu and Kiara as very wise and brave; rather accurate to how they truly were. All of them were now determined to know how things would end. Kovu was glad that he didn't end up killing Nuka, and even Vitani, who was still upset about her own portrayal, seemed very interested in how things would go down.

In the long run, Simba and Nala had turned back into adults, ending the main conflict. Simba, after seeing how well Kovu and Kiara had handled their situation, stepped down from his position as king and gave the throne to the both of them as the new king and queen.

And of course, Kiara and Kovu lost the bet.

Timon took several deep breaths when he had finished at last, his voice exhausted. After taking a moment, he stood back up and turned around. All of them were silent.

"Well then... that was a mouthful." He said tiredly. "So... what'd you think?"

Vitani rolled her eyes. She mumbled to herself, "Me being Scar's daughter, what a load of-"

Simba interrupted her when he said, "Well I liked it. It could've used some, well... adjustments here and there, but still."

Nala nodded. "I liked it too." she agreed.

Kiara and Kovu both blushed for a moment, thinking about what they had done in the story's final act. Kiara leaned into Kovu's mane comfortably.

"Oh Kovu..." She said. "You were so brave to do all that."

The lion replied to his mate, "Yeah? You were pretty brave too.", echoing the very same words he had said to her years before. Kiara chuckled. "I loved it." She said. Kovu replied, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't... even though Vitani was... a little overdone."

Kopa gave Vitani a look before saying, "Ah, it was okay... I guess. But one question- where the hell was I during all this?"

Timon shrugged. "You just weren't, I guess." Vitani then gave her thoughts, saying "Did they really have to use me for the kidnapping? And me being Scar's daughter, are they for real?"

She gave Kopa a disgusted look, and he returned it, realizing what the story was implying for them. Vitani shook her head. "That was just... bad."

Kovu scoffed at his sister. "Oh, lighten up, will you?"

Kopa glared at his brother-in-law for a moment before saying to him, "Yeah, and if Kiara were the villain here, what would you say then?"

Kovu opened his mouth to say something, but ultimately found no way to respond to that. Timon nodded, and turned his attention back to the laptop. "Okay then." He said. "So I'm guessing Simba, Nala, you liked it... Kiara, Kovu, you liked it... Kopa, Vitani... you didn't?"

Everyone seemed to agree with Timon's observations. To the meerkat, it was four to six. Good enough for him, at least. He turned to Pumbaa.

"Hey Pumbaa" he started. "You mind reading off the next one for me? I've gotta go get a drink, my mouth is _killing_ me here!"

With a friendly tone, Pumbaa replied, "Sure thing, Timon."

Timon nodded and then started to walk out of the den, stretching himself out a bit, and clearing his throat from so much reading. As he left, he said, "If anybody needs me, I'll just be getting a drink from the river. I _would_ be going to the Water Hole, but thanks to those two..."

He pointed to Kopa and Vitani as he said that, making them blush sheepishly. They just realized that no one besides themselves, Kovu and Timon knew anything about what they did in the Water Hole the day before. Simba perked up.

"What do you mean, Timon?"

The meerkat shrugged. "You know what? I... they... j-just... some things are better left in the past, Simba."

Deciding not to question his friend, Simba nodded and watched as Timon walked down the slope of Pride Rock, heading off to the river. This left Pumbaa to bring up the next fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Note: With all said and done, I really do like A Bet for the Ages, and I highly recommend taking a look at the full story after this. Once again, credit goes to Gamer Geek.**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Author's Note: ****I would like to give credit to the user called Asante, and I wish to thank them for giving me permission to use their story here.**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

The warthog clicked around some more, looked at a few fanfic possibilities, and suddenly perked up. Getting the attention of the others, Simba asked him, "What? What is it, Pumbaa?"

Pumbaa smiled as he looked back to the others, replying happily, "I think I know what you guys could hear next. It's called The Lion King III: The Lost Prince. It looks like it's about-"

Kopa cut him off suddenly. "Hold on, back up there, Pumbaa. What do you mean Lion King III? Shouldn't we start with one and two first?"

Vitani nodded. "Yeah, that doesn't make a lot of sense to me either. What about the other two?"

Glancing back at the screen, Pumbaa turned around and sighed, before replying, "Oh... right, maybe Timon and I should've explained that first."

Simba asked, "What? What is it?"

The warthog explained. "See, the humans… er the same ones who made the art kind of made movies off of you guys too. They're sort of like, eh... moving pictures. They tell almost everything that you've gone through."

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Oh great, so they're not only perverts, pedophiles and incest lovers, but they're stalkers too." She said irritated.

Nala then asked the warthog, "Well how much do they tell?" Pumbaa could tell there was some concern in her voice, clearly worried that the supposed films would tell more than she would've wanted. Pumbaa answered as best as he could, "Well the first one starts with Simba being born, and ends with Kopa being born."

Simba's eyes widened. "Wait, so they actually show _everything_ in between that? Everything?!"

Pumbaa shook his head. "Well... not everything. But uh, it does kind of show you and Nala in the jungle the day she found you. You know, the night you two had s-"

Simba blushed and cut him off abruptly by saying, "Okay, that'll do, Pumbaa... that'll do."

"Wait, they showed that?!" Nala exclaimed. Pumbaa winced back a bit before replying, "Don't worry, Nala, it cut away before you two could get busy." Nala sighed in relief.

"Uh mom… what's he talking about?" Kopa asked humorously, sounding as though he was ironically amused by this. Simba and Nala suddenly blushed vibrantly, realizing that Kopa was figuring out the truth. For all those years, the king and queen had been able to keep it a total secret that the two of them had made love that night in the jungle. Now it appeared as though they could keep that secret no longer unless they acted fast.

With her cheeks burning embarrassingly, Nala said, "I-it's nothing, Kopa. We… we just fell in love, that's all."

Kiara smirked slyly at her mother, catching onto the trembling tone of her voice. "Ohh, I think I see what's going on here, mother."

Nala glanced uncomfortably at Simba before she suddenly barked at her daughter, "And that's _all_ we did that night!"

Kiara snickered, followed by Kovu resisting the urge to laugh too, realizing the same thing Kiara did. "Sure, mother… sure." She said sarcastically.

The warthog shrugged. He continued, "Now the second movie they made starts with Kiara being born, and ends with her getting married with Kovu."

Kiara and Kovu blushed. The lion said to him, "So… it really tells about… all of that? Anyone who wants to see my years of abuse and neglect can just watch it with no problem?"

Pumbaa stammered, "Well… not exactly. It does skip ahead a bit, it doesn't show that, Kovu."

Kovu sighed deeply, with Kiara placing a paw on his shoulder for comfort. Suddenly, Kopa spoke up. "So wait a second here… you're saying that the first one ends with me being born… and yet the second one starts with Kiara being born?"

Pumbaa gave him an awkward look as he continued. "Well aren't they gonna show what happened to me? I almost died! If that's where they start it, I'm literally the reason everything in the second one happened the way they did! And hell, who even knows if they got that right?"

Pumbaa looked a bit dumbfounded as he tried to think of what to say. Not yet did he want Kopa to know how many of his fans debate his very existence, nor did he want to tell about just how much of their lives that the films had skipped over. Nevertheless, he replied as friendly as he could,

"L-look, Kopa, can we get to the fanfic, please? It starts with Kiara and Kovu getting together, that's all you need to know." Kopa gave him a flat look before glancing over to Vitani, and then to Kiara. They had similar looks on their faces. Finally, he shrugged.

"Alright, go ahead, Pumbaa." He said. The warthog sighed in relief to himself has he turned around to the laptop, and read aloud the text upon it.

**Prologue**

**The sky turned scarlet off towards the east. All over the Pride Lands animals roused themselves beneath the disappearing stars and made their way towards the enormous kopje known as Pride Rock. The sun crested the horizon and rose slowly into the sky, following the same track as the procession of zebras, giraffes, antelope, and elephants. It was well into the late morning when the kingdom's entire populace finished gathering beneath Simba's throne. Out of sight of the kingdom, the lions oversaw the wedding of Simba's daughter, Princess Kiara, to the Outsider Kovu, once the distrusted stepson of Scar and now Kiara's beloved prince consort. The marriage completed, Simba and his wife Nala led their daughter and new son-in-law to the throne and presented the heirs to the kingdom. A celebratory roar erupted from the throat of every lion. **

**The Lion King III: The Lost Prince**

The real Simba nodded approvingly. "So far so good." He said. Next to him, Nala smiled warmly to Simba, remembering how well the day she remembered so fondly was being described. Kiara rested her head on Kovu's mane, also regaining fond memories of the happiest day of her life. Kovu nuzzled Kiara for a moment as Pumbaa continued reading.

**Chapter 1 **

**As always, it was a warm and clear day. Kiara bounded through a grassy trail that wound alongside the Zuberi River. **

"Is that what they call it?" Nala commented. Simba shrugged.

"We never had a name for the river before. Usually we just called it _the river_." Pumbaa shot him a look, signaling him to keep quiet so he could read. The king obliged.

**Kovu followed close behind, his paws landing in his wife's footprints. Kovu glanced anxiously at the water, remembering with a chill that his mother and older brother had died at a dam in this very same river not too far downstream. Not far behind the lions were Timon and Pumbaa, the loyal aides of King Simba. The meerkat rode atop the warthog's head, using Pumbaa's tusks as handles. **

**"Here we are," Kiara said over her shoulder, stopping near some bushes beside a large rock mound. Kovu watched as Kiara cleared the mouth of a cave by brushing aside the branches with her paw.**

**"Go on," she said, motioning for Kovu to go in first. **

"Oh my God, are we really about to do what I think we are?" Kiara asked suddenly, sounding rather concerned. Pumbaa shook his head. "Don't worry, Kiara, this doesn't have any of that."

Kiara leaned into Kovu and whispered into his ear, "The last time he said 'don't worry' to me, I got my face stuck up against his ass in a pond." Kovu shuddered.

"I _still_ have nightmares about what I saw under there!" She added. The lioness subconsciously preyed that Pumbaa hadn't heard her just then.

**Kovu looked quizzically up at the upper frame of the cave entrance, questioning its integrity. A pebble tumbled out of place as if on cue. A glance at Kiara's smiling face made Kovu's worry disappear and he entered the cave. Inside, a shaft of light shone down through a small hole in the ceiling, revealing the cave's interior. Kovu marveled at the artwork scratched into the stone wall of the cave. Lines swirled about the wall, branching off from each other to create the image of a tree. **

**"What is this place?" Kovu asked. **

**Kiara came up beside him. "This is our family tree," she replied. Using a claw, she pointed to a set of lines that split off of separate branches near the top and joined together. "Those are our branches." **

**Timon and Pumbaa observed from the cave entrance. "Genealogy," Timon sighed. "You know, I tried out that ancestry research stuff. Turns out my uncle's roommate's cousin grew apricots for a living. Whoopty do." **

**"I think it's cool," Pumbaa asserted. "According to my genealogy, I'm related to Jane Austen and Louis XIV." **

"… Do I even want to ask?" Vitani commented. Pumbaa shook his head. _The less you know, the better_ he thought to himself.

**Timon turned to the warthog incredulously. **

**"What?" **

**Kovu stared at the line Kiara had indicated as his. It seemed fresher than the other branches, probably added not very long ago. Tracing his line backwards, he found its source in a branch he realized must have been his mother Zira. Two other lines branched off alongside his, which must have been for his brother Nuka and sister Vitani. Kovu's attention then returned to the line that indicated his wife, which branched off the joined lines of her parents, Simba and Nala. Following the lines further down, he found the line of his stepfather, Simba's uncle Scar. **

**"So, we're sure you and Scar aren't related?" Timon asked Kovu. The dark lion glanced down at the meerkat and nodded. **

**"Like I've said before, he wasn't really my father," Kovu confirmed. "Does it matter at this point?"**

**"Uh, yeah!" Timon replied adamantly. **

The real Kovu gave Pumbaa a confused look. "Do… do people really think that?"

The warthog gave Kovu an awkward look as he replied, "Kovu… you don't know the half of it."

Simba suddenly spoke up. "Hey wait! Kovu told me that Nuka said Scar wasn't the father! Didn't the movie show that?"

Pumbaa replied, "Well it did, but… let's just say that it didn't exactly convince some fans." Kovu gave Kiara a strange look, as did she. The fans really thought that they were related? Kovu muttered to himself,

"I'll be mad about that later."

**Turning aside to the readers, Timon declared, "Parents, we do not condone incest here at Disney. Please stop sending the angry letters." **

"Disney? What's a Disney?" Nala asked the warthog with curiosity. Kopa added, "Is that some sort of food?"

Pumbaa was at first shocked that they didn't know what Disney was, but then he remembered: They were lions. He replied, "Uh, They're the ones who made those movies off of you."

Vitani muttered, "Fitting name for a bunch of stalkers."

**"Didn't they plan on making Scar Kovu's dad in the first draft of the script?" Pumbaa recalled. **

"Yeah, way to be subtle about it, Pumbaa." Kovu said sarcastically, still unable to comprehend that the belief was legit.

**Timon quickly grabbed Pumbaa's snout and forced it closed. "We never talk about that!" Timon hissed. Kiara and Kovu did not notice Timon and Pumbaa breaking the fourth wall. **

**"Who made this?" Kovu asked, referring to the family tree. **

**"Rafiki," Kiara replied. "These are the lines of my grandparents," she said, gesturing to the four lines that wound below Simba and Nala. "These two are my father's parents, Mufasa and Sarabi. And these are the lines of my mother's parents, Sarafina and Leo…" **

"Leo?" Nala said curiously. Simba muttered to her assuringly, "Hey, at least no one's saying Scar was the father or anything."

**Kovu was momentarily distressed by the mention of Simba's father. It was Kovu's own stepfather who murdered Mufasa and Kovu knew, even now, that this relation troubled Simba, though the king was trying very hard to form a friendship with Kovu despite his ties to Scar. Hoping to get his thoughts off this troubling history, Kovu focused on Kiara's other grandparents. He'd met Sarabi and Sarafina at Pride Rock but this was the first he'd heard of Nala's father. **

**"Leo?" **

**"He's a lion who lives in Rogue Haven," Kiara replied.**

**"Rogue Haven?" **

**"Yes. All the males in our family live out there, except for the king and his heir. Even Scar lived out there for a while. My mother used to take me to Rogue Haven to visit my grandfather when I was young and sometimes they come and visit us here at Pride Rock." **

"Well that's an… interesting explanation." Simba commented. "But don't we usually just allow the males here, as long as they don't challenge the king?"

Nala nodded. "That was your father's law." She said, turning her attention back to the story.

**"You mean your father doesn't banish the other males?" **

**Kiara shook her head. Kovu sighed. "Scar did." **

**Kiara nodded. "I know. You see this line next to my mother's. This was her younger brother." **

The real Nala thought to herself, _They just love these made up characters, don't they?_

**"I didn't know your mother had a brother," Kovu admitted. **

**"He was driven from the Pride Lands during Scar's reign." **

**Kovu nodded. "I see. Where is Rogue Haven?"**

**"Not too far. It's on the border of the Pride Lands in the direction where the sun rises each morning." Kovu shrugged. **

**"I'll have to check that place out sometime." **

**Absentmindedly, he lifted his paw and stroked the branch for his wife on the family tree.**

Vitani abruptly cut in and said jokingly, "Yeah, as long as that's the _only_ thing he strokes here, I'm fine with it." Kovu shot his sister a dirty look before taking a deep breath.

**As he did so, some dirt fell from the wall to reveal a hidden line beside her branch. **

**"What's that?" he asked. Kiara moved closer to the tree. "I don't know. I've never seen that before." **

**"It comes off of Simba and Nala's branches like yours," Kovu observed. Then, his eyes widened. "Oh…" **

**"That can't be right," Kiara replied, not noticing the distressed expression on Kovu's face. "According to this, I have a sibling. But I don't have any brothers or sisters."**

Kiara gave Kopa an awkward glance. "Okay then…"

**"Actually," Pumbaa began before Timon could cover Pumbaa's mouth a second time. **

**"Oh crap. Simba's going to kill us!" the meerkat mumbled. **

**Simba rested peacefully outside the entrance to the lions' den, his paws propped beneath his chin. Not yet fully recovered from the injuries he sustained in the battle with Zira, he savored this brief moment of rest before he would be called back to his kingly duties.**

**"Father," Kiara called.**

**Simba opened an eye and watched his daughter's hurried approach. **

"Well that didn't take long, did it?" the real Kiara snickered.

**Kovu trailed behind with a distressed look on his face. **

**"Kiara," Kovu protested, "he's resting. Let's not bother him right now." **

**Timon and Pumbaa huddled behind a rock. "Wow, things are about to get really messy," Timon whispered. "Way to go Pumbaa!" he snapped angrily at the warthog. **

**"Sorry," Pumbaa said guiltily. "What am I sorry for again?"**

Pumbaa heard Simba and Nala snicker when he read that part, which made him grunt in an annoyed fashion.

"I can't believe how accurate he is here." He heard Simba whisper.

**Simba lifted his head and yawned. Kovu stopped in his tracks at the sight of the king's inadvertently bared teeth. Although he once believed himself capable of taking on the king, Kovu had begun to notice the difference in their size more acutely since he became Simba's son-in-law. Simba stood and stretched his limbs.**

**"What's on your minds?"**

**"Kovu and I just visited the family tree," Kiara said. Simba's face looked stricken. **

**"Kiara," Kovu said more forcefully. "This is not the right time…"**

**"We found a branch that I've never seen before."**

**Simba lowered his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry, Simba," Kovu said. "I didn't mean for her to find out. I didn't even know about this family tree until we got there…"**

**Kiara glanced at Kovu warily. "Kovu, do you know what's going on?" **

**"Kiara," Simba said in a shuddering voice, regaining his daughter's attention. **

**"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Kiara demanded. "Is the family tree accurate? Do I have a sibling?" **

**Simba took an unsteady breath. "Yes, you did have a sibling," he confirmed. **

As soon as the warthog read that out, Kopa shuddered, which earned him a few sympathetic looks. They knew now how this story was going to be.

**Kiara sat down heavily. **

**"Did?" **

**"You had an older brother." **

**Kiara shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep something like this from…" **

**"Kiara," Nala cautioned, exiting the den. **

"Nice of you to show up so quick." Kovu said sarcastically to Nala. The lioness groaned.

**Kiara turned to her mother and saw tears in the queen's eyes. Looking back at her father, Kiara finally saw the tears trickling down his cheeks as well. "**

**I'm sorry you found out like this," Simba said, his voice quivering slightly. **

**"Your mother and I thought it would be better for you. You wouldn't have missed someone you didn't remember?" **

While Pumbaa went on, the others fell deathly silent. Before, they were fully ready to make fun of this story all the way through, prepared to point out how the story of Kopa didn't go this way. But now hearing how vividly the author had chosen to describe it, they all abandoned this mindset.

Kopa rested his head upon Vitani, who gave him a sad look as he did. They knew this was going to get personal real soon.

**Watching the king being overcome with grief he'd suppressed nearly all of Kiara's life, the princess moved closer to Simba and nuzzled him beneath his chin. The king tenderly returned her affection. **

**"Come," he instructed, leading Kiara away from Pride Rock. **

**Kovu and Nala did not follow. What could either of them do? **

"Uhh, how about give my daughter some emotional support?" Nala commented. "I was there when she really found out about this, what the hell?"

**Simba and Kiara returned to the Zuberi River, and the king led the princess to a cliff a few miles down from the dam where Zira and Nuka met their deaths. The king looked over the edge into the churning water below. **

**"What was his name?" Kiara asked. **

**"His name was Kopa," the king sighed. **

**"Kopa," Kiara whispered, letting the name settle on her tongue for the first time. **

**"This accursed river has taken so many lives," he said softly. **

**"You mean Zira and Nuka," Kiara ventured. Simba nodded. "And…" Kiara began. "Kopa?"**

**Simba sighed deeply. "Do you know why I banished Zira and her followers to the Outlands?" Kiara nodded. **

**"They supported Scar…" Simba shook his head. **

**"That wasn't the real reason.**

"Well it was a part of it." Simba whispered.

"**You don't remember because you were still so small when it happened. **

"Try not even born!" Kiara said suddenly.

"**After Scar's death, I tried to appeal to Zira. But nothing I could say would placate her. She wanted vengeance for her mate's death. And she took it…" **

After that, Kiara rested her head on Kovu's mane, holding back the urge to cry again. Everything that Kopa had gone through beforehand was always a sensitive thing for her to talk about, not just for her, but for everyone else around her.

**Kiara felt her eyes fill with tears. **

**"She lured Kopa here and…" **

**"No," Kiara wept. Simba looked away. **

**"I was too late. She threw him from this cliff - and just laughed, screaming Scar's name over and over. I struck her to the ground and still she would not stop laughing. I was ready to kill her but her cubs – Nuka, Vitani, and even little Kovu. They intercepted me and begged me not to hurt their mother." **

Simba's mouth fell open with shock. "That's exactly how it happened…" He whispered to himself, amazed at the apparent accuracy of this. Nala rubbed her head against his neck lovingly, as many horrific and undesired memories began to come back for the both of them.

"Even though Kovu wasn't born yet." Nala corrected. Simba gave her an embarrassed look. "R-right, yeah I knew that." He lied.

**Simba raised his streaming eyes to the heavens. Kiara pressed herself to Simba. She could almost feel his agony like the tremors of an earthquake.**

**"So I banished her – and every lioness who showed sympathy for her." **

**Simba looked down at Kiara. "The rest of the story you know." **

_**Three lives**_**, Kiara thought. Not two. Three… **

**"I know you think I was too overprotective of you – but now you know why. I just couldn't lose you the way I lost your brother."**

**Maniacal laughter – it was that female again. Who was she? Why was she doing this? He backed away from her. **

"Wait… huh?" Kopa said suddenly, breaking the mood he had before. Everyone gave the laptop screen a dumbfounded look.

"So what happened?" Kovu asked eagerly.

"Does it seriously cut off right there?" Kiara added.

**All he could see of her were those wild eyes! Blood trickled from her injured ear. She lifted a blurred claw and swiped at him. He moved away – then he was falling! The world vanished! Chaka jerked awake, inadvertently kicking the older lion sleeping next to him. **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did we just start a completely different story here?" Simba protested, caught completely off guard by the sudden change.

Pumbaa looked back to him before replying, "I'm just reading what it says, Simba."

"It just completely changed! What the hell?" Kiara said, sounding extremely annoyed. "I was just starting to get into it!"

Kopa gave his sister an agreeing look before nodding. "She's right. Why did it just cut off?"

Pumbaa sighed. "Look guys, Timon and I have read this, and I promise you that it goes somewhere. Just trust me."

Simba gave the warthog a strange look before saying, "I hope you know what you're doing."

**"Chaka?" Mheetu gasped, turning to his younger companion. **

"Oh, I think I get it now." Said Vitani. "There's two things going on at once, isn't there?" Pumbaa nodded.

The lioness mumbled to herself, _Would've been nice if they could've just mentioned that._

**Chaka glanced around their small hollow, reassuring himself of his whereabouts. He looked at Mheetu, concern in the older male's eyes. **

**"Sorry," **

**Chaka mumbled sheepishly. "That dream again?" Mheetu said. **

**"Yeah." Chaka rose from the ground and stretched. It was still nighttime outside the cave "I'm gonna get a drink." **

**"All right," Mheetu replied, lowering his head. Chaka left the den and walked to the edge of the river outside their cave. He leaned down and licked up a few mouthfuls of water, which soothed his burning throat. He sat and let the breeze cool his tense back. As the last dregs of the nightmare cleared away, Chaka stared at his reflection in the river, aqua-colored eyes returning his stare. The stars were full and bright. Chaka looked up and had the feeling that there was something he was supposed to remember about the stars. He struggled to recall what he was supposed to remember **

Pumbaa took a deep breath after so much reading, taking a moment to relax his throat. Then, standing up and turning around, he asked them all, "Well, what'd you think?"

All of the stares he was getting were different. Simba and Nala looked somewhat mortified, having to now relive some extremely painful memories about the tragedy of their son, and how it was being told in the story. Kiara and Kovu looked saddened for the same reason, though with her strength, Kiara managed to hold back her tears. Never had she truly experienced what Kopa had been through, and now it appeared as though she was going to get a taste of what it could've been like.

As for Kopa and Vitani themselves, they looked not so much sad or mortified as much as they were intrigued, and appeared as though they deeply desired to see what comes next. Even though the memory and experience of what had truly happened was painful and sensitive for them, they were open to the fanfic nonetheless.

"I like it so far." Kopa said, breaking the brief silence. Vitani nodded. "They're doing a good job at describing everything… even though the end of it sort of threw me off."

Kiara and Kovu both nodded. "Yeah, the descriptions are very good." Said Kovu. Kiara agreed. "It sounds like it's going to get emotional here."

Pumbaa nodded. "I've read this all the way through Kiara, and let me tell you… you don't know the half of it. This is only chapter one."

Simba spoke up. "Although it's… bringing back some horrible memories right now… I can't bring myself to dislike it."

"Yet." Nala slyly added, earning her a glance from her mate.

Kovu said now, "I don't know about those movies you mentioned earlier, Pumbaa… but this sure sounds like it could be one of them."

"They called them The Lion King, right?" Simba asked. Pumbaa nodded. "That's why they called this one The Lion King III. There's already two of them… that are about you, anyway."

_The Lion King… huh, that has a nice ring to it_. Simba thought.

Suddenly, Nala perked up. She looked at Pumbaa and unexpectedly barked out, "Hey, wait a second!" He looked upon her with confusion, curious as to why she burst out like that so suddenly. The lioness asked, "Pumbaa, remember when you said they showed us in the jungle? And they cut away from us just before we…?"

Pumbaa nodded awkwardly, afraid of where this was going. She said, "Well if they did… how the_ hell_ did _you_ know we had sex that night!?"

It took Nala a second to realize the secret she had just accidentally let out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just for future reference, I am not done covering this fanfic yet. The rest of it will be covered in the next chapter, because I don't want every chapter here to get too long. With that said, I wish to give credit to the author Asante, and I highly recommend reading the full story of The Lion King III: The Lost Prince. It's a damn near brilliant piece of work, and that's why I chose to feature it here.**


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

Nala spent the next ten minutes trying to argue herself out of her comment, furiously attempting to deny it. But all of the others except for Simba persisted, and would not let it go for the life of them. And after several awkward conversations, Nala finally gave up and reluctantly admitted that what she said was true, which made her blush out of control from embarrassment. All of the others snickered and sneered at her playfully, not really meaning anything of it.

After some even more awkward conversations, Simba suddenly said to Pumbaa angrily, "So you mean to tell me that you and Timon were watching us the whole time, _and_ you were singing about it too?!"

Pumbaa cowered awkwardly as he replied quickly, "No, no! It was Timon's idea, I told him it was a bad idea!"

"So you never thought to, oh I don't know, just walk away at any time?" Kiara playfully asked, earning her a mortified glance from the warthog. Kovu snickered. Looking away from her, he said under his breath,

"Just don't ask what he was doing to himself while he watched."

"What was that?!" Nala asked angrily, which made Pumbaa shudder. Reluctantly he replied, "Uh, nothing, Nala. I... said nothing."

Holding back laughter, Kopa leaned in closer to Kiara and whispered into her ear, "Guess this is why I was born first."

Kiara snickered at his comment and shoved her brother playfully, but to her side, Kovu looked quite disgusted at his brother-in-law's comment. Then, Pumbaa looked up to Simba and said rather innocently, "You know, to be fair, Simba... it does explain why Nala said she was pregnant _the day_ after you became king."

This earned several bursts of laughter from the others, making Simba's eyes widen suddenly. Blushing, Simba leaned into Pumbaa and said though gritted teeth, "You _swore_ you'd keep that a secret! No one can ever know it happened so soon!"

The entire time everyone around them was laughing and making jokes about the situation, Simba and Nala had been blushing in embarrassment, having let one of their most personal secrets let loose for everyone to hear. Then, smacking her paw against her own face, Nala said tiredly and wishing to avoid any further humiliation,

"Can we just finish the damn fanfic already?"

Nodding, Pumbaa spoke up so all could hear. "Okay, okay that's it, settle down guys. Let's finish the story now."

Collecting themselves, and recovering from their rather immature laughter, sneering and snickering, the others calmed themselves and sat back down around the laptop once more, and a moment of silence passed. Pumbaa began reading once more, and almost immediately, the serious and solemn tone of the story had returned for them all once the reading started up again. In the story, Kiara had gotten a vision from Mufasa's spirit telling her that Kopa is alive, prompting her to leave Pride Rock and search for him in the middle of the night.

"And I know where I'm going _how_?" the real Kiara pointed out. Kovu shrugged.

"Beats me." Kovu said softly.

At the mention of Mufasa's spirit, Simba got a little teary-eyed at the memory of his father, especially when it came to him talking about Kopa.

**"I've had it with this kid!" Timon declared, riding Pumbaa as the warthog followed the search party of lionesses. "First, it was those alligators when she was a cub…"**

**"Crocodiles," Pumbaa corrected, coming a stop and lifting a hoofed foot pointedly. "Alligators are only indigenous to North America and East Asia."**

"Okay, I've gotta ask now... what the hell is _up_ with you in this story, Pumbaa?" Vitani suddenly asked him, sounding as confused as ever. Pumbaa gave her a strange look before replying, "Like I said... the less you know, the better."

Vitani shrugged. She turned to Kopa and got an odd look from him. Softly, he said to her, "Why do I get the feeling he's hiding something?"

**Timon glared down on his friend. "Fine," he hissed. "First, it was those _crocodiles_ when she was a kid – then the brush fire, then the criminal boyfriend…"**

**"Hey," Kovu snapped, coming up behind** **them**.

At the precise monent Pumbaa read that, Kovu's real-life counterpart said 'hey' in a defensive manner as well. Kovu raised an eyebrow at himself.

"Huh... guess whoever wrote this knows me better than I thought."

As the story progressed, Kovu was able to pick up Kiara's scent and follow it to the river, prompting Timon to make this comment:

**"Hasn't anyone in your family learned to stay away from cliffs by now?" Timon shouted in exasperation.**

At first, Simba opened his mouth to say sonething, but then decided against it as he really thought about it.**  
**

"Hey... now that you mention it", Kopa started, "We should stay the hell away from cliffs, shouldn't we?"

Kiara nodded. "Yeah, what is it with us and cliffs? Mufasa, Zira... you. You're right. _Everyone_ gets killed around there!"

"Don't forget about Nuka." Vitani said reluctantly. Kiara said to her after a moment of silence,

"Yep. I rest my case."

Kovu nodded beside her before shooting Simba a quick look. He appeared to agree based on how his expression was.

Next in the story, Kovu, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa went on their own to look for Kiara down the river, following her scent the whole way, while Kiara went on ahead and didn't eat for three days.

Kiara's real-life counterpart said playfully to her mate, "And you said I wouldn't last three days on my own..."

Meanwhile, there were two lions named Mheetu and Chaka living alongside that river. They had saved Kiara after she fell in, and she was just waking up from that. She slept in their home that night. At that same time, Kovu and the others found a cave to sleep in as well, but the skeletal remains of a lioness were in it, making Pumbaa shudder as he read.

**Kovu ignored his companions and approached the skeleton, observing the leathery scraps that were once its skin. As he examined the skull, he let out a horrified gasp. "It's my mother," he said.**

**Timon and Pumbaa's jaws dropped to the floor.**

"Whoa, whoa backup there! Zira? We really had to bring her into this?" Kovu barked suddenly. "How would I even know it was her just by the skeleton?"

Pumbaa said, "Just be patient, Kovu."

**"How do you know?" Zazu asked.**

**Kovu gestured to the skull. One of its leathery ears was still intact, a familiar notch still evident in the rim.**

**Laughing nervously, Timon said, "A lot of lions have notches in their ears. That doesn't necessarily mean…"**

**"I can also tell by the scent," Kovu insisted. "It's her. I'm sure of it." He sat down heavily. "Part of me didn't really think she was dead, you know. I guess I was just being naive."**

**Pumbaa edged closer and patted Kovu's side.**

**"She must have survived the river. Then, she pulled herself in here," Zazu suggested, "only to die later from her injuries."**

**"Gosh, I'm really sorry, Kid," Timon explained, rubbing the back of his neck.**

**Kovu shook his head. "Kiara tried to save her but my mother refused her help. Zira chose her fate. I'm not going to grieve over her a second time."**

"Uh yeah, Kovu, they were there. I _think_ they know what happened." Vitani sneered. Kovu gave her a nasty look for a moment. "Oh shut up." He said playfully. "Just be glad I'm only talking to them and not having sex with them or something for a change!" he added, referring to the horrors of the dirty art that were still firmly burned into his mind.

Vitani gave her brother a blank stare before replying, "Touche, Kovu... toche."

In the story, Kiara was getting to know Chaka and Mheetu when they talked of a rogue on the loose out in the wild. Pumbaa read this out:

**"I wouldn't say that," Chaka disagreed. "She should consider herself lucky I found her and not that other rogue. Haven't seen him but from what I've heard, guy's a complete psycho. Doesn't just kill and eat his prey. He tortures them – mutilates them while they're still alive."**

"Oh, so basically he's Simba from the time Kiara asked him if she can have cubs with Kovu." snickered Kopa, holding back smug laughter at his own joke. Upon hearing this comment, Simba growled at his son surprisingly loudly, making him scoot back a bit. He resisted the urge to roar as his growl grew ever louder, remembering just how he really did react.

"Alright, geeze, it was just a joke dad. But you _know_ you still lost it when she asked." Kopa added. Hearing this, Kiara said defensively to her brother, "Hey at least I asked at all, unlike you!"

Kopa and Vitani both gasped, and the others suddenly gaped at Kiara's comment, completely caught off guard by it. Seeing the looks she was getting, the lioness went on, "What? Rafiki didn't tell you yet?"

Simba and Nala both shook their heads as an answer. Nala looked down next to her at her son intently. She asked in an awkward tone, "Uhh... Kopa? Is... there something you and Vitani would like to tell us?"

Kopa blushed suddenly, and Vitani just looked away from the queen. Simba's eyes widened all of a sudden, and he took a step closer to Kopa. He had just figured it out.

"Look dad, I was going to tell you, I _swear_." His son said suddenly. Turning his attention to Vitani, Simba began, "You... you mean to actually tell me that you're-"

"Yes! Okay, yes, are you happy now? I'm pregnant!" She interrupted, making all except for Kiara gasp.

"When were you going to tell us this?" Simba asked suddenly, saying it more to Kopa than Vitani. Kopa took a deep breath before replying, "I was _going_ to tell you yesterday, but then Timon and Pumbaa came in out of nowhere with the laptop!"

Simba sighed. Nala, even though she was still shocked by the revelation, smiled at her mate. "Oh Simba... we should be happy for him."

Simba replied, "Yeah, I know... but it still would've been nice if he told us sooner!"

Kovu turned to Kiara. "Wait, so you knew about it before they did?" She nodded.

"Rafiki told me three days ago."

"Well that's... weird." Kovu replied, before looking upon his sister intently. He said, "You know what? Let's... let's just finish this story here, and we'll worry about it later. Does that sound good?"

Everyone else nodded and vocally agreed. Kopa and Vitani looked at each other and nuzzled warmly. Kopa whispered to her, "Sorry about that, Vitani."

The lioness sighed. "No, it's alright, Kopa." She replied. "They were going to find out sooner or later."

Doing his best to ignore the firestorm of drama that almost just happened, Pumbaa took a deep breath before continuing the story. In it, Kovu and the others were moving down the cliff side to go directly alongside the river.

**Kovu hopped from ledge to ledge, safely landing at the bottom of the cliff. The river flowed along to his right. He looked up to see Pumbaa and Timon staring over the edge apprehensively, Timon in his customary position on Pumbaa's head. "Come on, you two!" Kovu called.**

**"In the time we've known each other, what makes you think either of us is physically capable of doing – whatever the heck you just did?" Timon demanded.**

"He couldn't have said jump off a cliff?" Simba asked playfully, which made Pumbaa groan in annoyance. Simba laughed. "Really, how hard is it to say that?"

**Zazu landed on Kovu's shoulder and gave the comical pair a sardonic sigh.**

**"Hey, we don't need no stink eye from you, Banana Beak!" Timon declared.**

**"Just step where I stepped and you'll be fine," Kovu explained.**

**"There is no way in he…" Timon's words were interrupted when Pumbaa tentatively leapt to the first outcropping in the cliff face. Unprepared for the movement, Timon slipped from his perch between Pumbaa's tusks and plummeted towards the earth. "I hate cliffs!" he screamed on the way down.**

**Kovu rolled his eyes and quickly leapt up, catching the falling meerkat safely in his mouth.**

"Well that was one hell of a lucky catch." Kiara commented.

"Shouldn't that have killed him?" Vitani asked.

**"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Timon chanted. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly noticed that Kovu's jaws were curled precariously around his mid-section. "Uh, you can put me down now."**

**"Incoming!" Pumbaa's terrified voice screamed from above. The three other animals looked up just as Pumbaa's rear end blotted out the sun.**

**"This is going to be a really bad day," Timon sighed just before Pumbaa landed on them.**

"Oh my God! That's horrible!" Kovu said loudly, making him shudder. "I don't want your ass up in my face like that!"

Kiara whispered to him, "Now you'll know what he did to me the day we met."

With the story, Kiara and Chaka were walking along a river until they heard something, and realized there was something out there. This is when everyone's interest in the story began to rise again, morbidly curious as to what was going to happen now. It turned out that another lion by the name of Kidonda made himself known, and alone he was not. Essentially, it turned out Kidonda was evil, and Chaka and Kiara were attacked by another lion who was working with Kidonda.

**The lion before him was brown furred with a black mane. His right eye was emerald green and filled with terrifying insanity. His left eye was milky white and unseeing, bordered by hideously scarred flesh. **

"Wait a second..." Simba said suspiciously, turning to Nala. "Doesn't that sound familiar to you at all?"

Nala nodded. "That sounds exactly the same as..."

The lioness's statement was abruptly cut off when Pumbaa started to read louder and faster this time, clearly trying to end their talking.

**In fact, the entire left side of his face looked as if it had been mutilated, the twisted scar tissue a grotesque shade of purple. Patches of mutilated skin covered his entire body and he appeared to be missing both ears and a good section of his tail. The deformed lion gazed with hysterical rage at Chaka and spoke one word – "Simba!"**

"No..." Simba said slowly, gasping. "They're not."

**"Who?" Chaka replied lamely.**

**The hideous lion flew at Chaka, who tried to meet the attack with his own offensive strike but his claw was quickly blocked and the attacker threw his full weight against Chaka, knocking him on his back. Chaka felt rushing water hitting the back of his mane and realized his head was leaning off the edge of the bank. The other lion dug his paw against Chaka's neck and pressed the younger lion's head below the water.**

**Kiara needed no coaxing to act. She charged down the hill and leapt on the attacker's back, digging her claws into his shoulders.**

**Letting out a surprised roar of pain, the attacker jerked himself sideways, falling off Chaka but at the same time knocking Kiara aside. As she fell to the ground, she looked up and took in the deformed lion's full appearance, and felt her courage vanish in an instant. The attacker growled at Kiara.**

**Chaka rolled away from the water and coughed his lungs dry before swinging his back leg around and kicking the attacker in the side, knocking him off the bank and into the rapids.**

**Kiara moved to Chaka and they watched the lion as it was swept away and disappeared beneath the currents.**

**"What the hell was that?" Chaka gasped, still catching his breath. Water dripped from his mane down his shoulders. He stood up and shook himself dry. Finally taking in Kiara's terrified expression, he moved close and nuzzled her cheek. "Kiara, what's the matter?"**

**Kiara's eyes remained locked on the river, sure the monster was about to burst forth to attack them once again. She'd heard the stories, listened to the descriptions of this beast. **

"They're really not!" Simba said louder, his eyes widening.

**It was supposed to be gone – supposed to be dead!**

**"That was Scar," Kiara whispered.**

In that second in time, Simba stood up, gagged worryingly loud, and shouted in the laptop's direction, "No! No! Hell no! No, never, no! I refu-_No_!"

That last part he actually cut himself off. Growling now, Simba said, "Not him! Anyone but him!"

As hyperactive as Simba was getting now, none of the others could really blame him. Everyone else was as shocked as he was, gaping and gasping suddenly, staring blankly at the text in front of them.

"Scar? Really? _Scar_?" Nala exclaimed. "How the hell is he alive?! At least with the last one, there was... _some_ chance Nuka could've lived, but Scar was eaten alive by the hyenas! I was there to see it, even!"

Kopa nodded. "She's right, that does seem kind of random."

Kovu shook his head, saying, "Aww,what? That's just..."

He couldn't even finish, for it took Simba a while to calm down his angry growls. Placing a paw on his shoulder, Nala said calmly, "It's just a story, Simba... it's not real. You saw Scar die, you know this can't really happen."

Simba took deep breaths as he sat down slowly next to Nala again, prompting her to nuzzle him again for comfort. Pumbaa added, "Yeah, Simba. Remember what Timon said? Not everyone is an expert on you."

The king's eyes returned to normal after Kiara had gotten up and rubbed her head against his with Nala, calming him down.

"It's okay, father." said Kiara. "It's only a story."

After a moment of tense silence that almost seemed to dislike being broken, Simba said, "You're right. It's just... you know how hard it is for me to think about Scar."

Nala smiled. "Let's just get through this." She said in a friendly way. Collecting himself, Simba rested his chin on Nala's head comfortably, and Kiara walked back over next to Kovu.

To himself, Pumbaa thought,_ Geeze, if this is how he gets around Scar in a story, I'm really glad I wasn't here to see Kiara ask about the cubs._

After that affair, Pumbaa read on all the way through without any further interruptions. Whether this was because they wanted to avoid any more drama or because they were so engrossed in the story, they never did know. Eventually, after much denial and doubt, it was revealed that Chaka was indeed Kopa himself, who had forgotten who he was from the attack. Mheetu had saved him when he was a cub. And although it took some time for them all to accept the fact that Scar was alive there, they were sooner or later content with it.

Kiara led Kopa back to the Pride Lands, meeting up with Kovu, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa on the way. Being on guard for Scar, Chaka was constantly in denial that he was Kopa, with Kovu and Kiara trying to convinve him otherwise. Upon returning to Pride Rock, Chaka tried to deny that he was Kopa, but Simba and Nala recognized him, as any parents like themselves would. And this was the point in the story where everyone's attention was perhaps at its pinnacle. Everyone had been anticipating this moment for some time now, and now it was playing out right into their ears, even if Pumbaa was the one reading.

Chaka attempted to leave out of fear because he was still in denial, but on the borders he was encountered by Rafiki. There, many emotional and powerful things were said, which were all affecting everyone emotionally. The real Kopa rested his head upon Vitani's neck, trying his best not to cry. Kiara and Kovu leaned in closer to hear better, extremely interested in the situation. And as for Simba and Nala, both of them were on the verge of tears with the surprisingly well done drama going down. All of them were deathly silent.

At last, the moment came where Rafiki's guidance had gotten through to Chaka. He was Kopa without a doubt now, and Simba came along to be with him now. But suddenly, Mheetu had come in and warned them all of Scar, while simultaneously finding out Nala was his long lost sister, earning a few joyous tears from the real Nala. Then in the story's climax, Scar came and attacked the Pride Landers. Everyone's eyes widened as these words were read, and their breathing grew heavier from the apparent tension of the scene.. Climactically, Kopa fought Scar by himself, and in the end, had him killed upon a cliffside, which made everyone around the laptop sigh heavily in relief.

In the long run, Kopa was made King, it was hinted that he had feelings for Vitani, which was no surprise to anyone, and surprisingly Simba and Nala had a third cub on the way. The ending was almost wholly satisfying for them all.

Pumbaa took a deep breath and slumped lazily to his side, his voice sounding strained now. He waited a second to turn around and face the others. When he did, he saw something he never could've expected- all six of them were crying softly to themselves. Kiara, Nala and Vitani were subtly sobbing into their mates' manes, while the lions had their heads perched against their mates' necks. Even Vitani could hold her tears back no longer, which was shocking for Pumbaa. The amount of times she had ever cried in her life could've been counted on one hand, and most of them involving Kopa in some way.

"So... what'd you think?" He finally asked, catching his breath.

Simba was the first to respond. "That... that was so beautiful."

Nala nodded as Simba's head was upon her own. "Wonderful... so emotional." She sobbed.

Pumbaa turned to Kopa and Vitani, who were the first ones to collect themselves. Wiping away the tears from his eyes, Kopa said, "Even though this isn't how it happened... that was awesome."

Vitani nodded approvingly. "The parts with Scar were a bit overdone, but... it was extraordinary."

Kopa whispered to her, "Be glad you weren't the villain this time." Vitani chuckled.

Looking over to Kiara and Kovu now, Pumbaa watched as Kovu said, "The ending was incredible. I loved it."

Kiara took a few deep breaths before saying, "That was so beautiful. I... I can't believe how well written that all was."

Pumbaa smiled. Clearly he had made the right choice in what fanfic to read to them, for unlike the last one, this one was accepted by all six of them. In fact, all of them had seemed to completely forget Vitani's comment about being pregnant.

_Good_, he thought. _We've already got enough drama here now._

He sighed. Just then, he saw Timon enter Pride Rock from the outside, with a dumbfounded expression. Pumbaa motioned for him to come in. When he did, the others barely noticed.

"What took you so long?" The warthog questioned. Timon walked up to him in front of the keyboard and replied, "What? I had a long drink, what's wrong with that?"

Pumbaa shook his head as Timon got a good look at the lions and lionesses behind him, watching them recover and wipe away their tears of happiness.

"You read them The Lion King III: The Lost Prince, didn't ya?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Pumbaa nodded.

"Yep, that'll do it all right."

Cracking his fingers, Timon said to him, "Alrighty then, settle down you guys. We're moving on here."

Upon realizing that Timon had returned, everyone managed to collect themselves and calm down rather quick. They stopped sobbing and stood upright once more behind Timon, Pumbaa and the laptop.

"Okay then, now that I'm back, it looks like we can start again."

A moment of silence passed before Simba asked his friend, "What'd you have in mind, Timon?"

The meerkat chuckled as he began to type in something once more, prompting Pumbaa to move over and give him room. The last of the lions' and lionesses' tears had been wiped away now. Timon said,

"Well Simba, let's just say that one does not simply walk into this next fanfic."

Simba gave him a confused look. Silence passed for a second more.

"Oh like you'd even know what that's from." Timon said softly to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if this seemed to end too abruptly, but I don't want to spend more than two chapters on a single story from here on out, and also I do not wish to give away the story entirely, for it's just too good for me to do something like that. So with that said, go on and read The Lion King III: The Lost Prince. Credit goes to Asante, and once again I wish to thank him for his permission here!**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter**** XVI**

The others watched and listened closely as Timon finished pulling up the next fanfic. It wasn't until here that Simba noticed that the light of day was already past its highest mark, and that the sky was beginning to fall into its early stages of dusk.

_Geeze, have we really been doing this for that long? _He thought.

Then, cracking his fingers again, Timon spoke them making each lion and lioness perk up once more.

"Alright guys, I think we might have time for one more story for today." He said wearily. "And boy, is this next one a doozy."

"Why does that not make me feel good about this?" Kovu said playfully. Vitani replied to him from the other side of the den,

"Kovu, with Timon, nothing he says is reassuring."

The lion snickered at his sister. "Isn't that the truth."

"Hey!" Timon suddenly called up, sounding annoyed at that comment. "I can be supportive when I want to!"

Kovu then replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah, because you were just _so_ helpful in supporting my mate this morning when she needed it, weren't you?"

This earned a few laughs from the others around him, Kiara included. Timon opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent, taking a deep breath.

"Alright guys, look. Can we just get through this?"

Calming down, the others began to listen to Timon once more as he turned his attention back to the screen.

"Okay now... not sure if any of you are going to really like this."

"Why not?" Kiara asked curiously.

Timon paused before replying, "Apparently it says right here that some jackass decided to put you guys through freaking Middle Earth!"

When he said this, the meerkat was met with blank stares of sudden confusion, plus multiple raised eyebrows.

"Uh, say what?" Kopa said.

Timon shook his head. "Look, the story is called The Lion of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Pride, and it's saying that here, the Pride Lands are apart of this fantasy place called Middle Earth."

Pumbaa interrupted for this next part. "And before you ask, guys, no. It's not actually the middle of the planet, it's just a fantasy land."

Vitani cocked her eyebrow. "And... this was necessary _because_...?"

Timon shrugged. "Beats me."

Simba then asked him, "So what's it about?"

Timon replied, "Well, Simba... it's about you finding this ring when you were a cub, and-"

"What's a ring?" Nala asked, interrupting the meerkat. Timon sighed.

"Wait just a second, Nala." He said flatly, sounding almost bored in a way. Turning around, he quickly opened up a new page on the laptop screen, typed in something, and showed him new image results he had pulled up. Instead of any of them, the pictures this time depicted what looked like a plain golden ring with strange, often glowing writing inscribed on it. Some of the pictures showed said ring on a chain of some sort, while others depicted it alongside what looked like a fiery eye.

"Basically, this is what the ring for this story looks like. This one, at least, is the one Simba's got."

Pumbaa added innocently, "It's something that humans wear around their fingers."

The six lions nodded, seeming to, for the most part, get the concept. Snickering, Timon said to them now, "Okay then, let's start this."

As he leaned in closer to read, he whispered to himself with a soft sigh, "God help us all if we actually get to the end of this beast."

When he began, he tried his best to read in a dramatic tone to create the mood he wanted. But being Timon, he didn't exactly succed in that. His tone came off as more melodramatic than serious, which got a few soft laughs from the others.

_**The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. **_

**"**Sorry, that might've just been me." Said Pumbaa suddenly. This earned a few disgusted looks and some soft, displeased murmurs from the others in the span of a few seconds. Timon said in as friendly of a tone as possible, "No, no, no. Trust me Pumbaa, if it were you... we'd all be dead."

The warthog nodded. "Oh... right."

_**Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.**_

_**It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves; immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. **_

"They're part of that fantasy world we're in for this, right?" Nala asked. Timon nodded.

**Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine... nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.**

_**But they were all of them deceived... for another ring was made.**_

_**In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.**_

_**One ring to rule them all.**_

_**"**_So this Sauron guy is in charge of a bunch of rings... thrilling." Vitani said flatly while rolling her eyes, sounding rather unimpressed by the premise so far. Timon looked back to her and said in response, "Oh trust me, Vitani, this ring ain't you everyday wedding ring... at least I think it's not."

_**One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some... who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth.**_

_**Victory was near. But the power of the ring... could not be undone.**_

_**It was in this moment, when all hope had faded that Isildor, son of the king took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated.**_

"Well that didn't take long, did it?" Kiara joked. "They build up Sauron to be some sort of dark lord and they kill him in thirty seconds?"

Hearing her comment, Kopa said to his sister, "Guess that means this'll be one short story."

Timon said softly, "God I wish."

_**The ring passed to Isildor, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men... are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildor to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.**_

_**History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. **_

"Oh yeah, because something that almost destroyed the world is totally something everyone would just forget about, right?" Kopa snickered.

_**Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.**_

_**The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear. And the ring of power percieved... it's time had now come. It abandoned Gollum.**_

With a bored tone apparent in her voice, Vitani interrupted, "Alright, Timon? T-this is fine and all, but just one question- what the hell does any of this have to do with us?"

Kopa nodded. "Yeah, so far they haven't even mentioned lions or the Pride Lands!"

Timon ignored them as he finished the story's prologue, continuing with the overly-dramatic voice that was failing epically in creating any kind of suspense.

_**But something happened then the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable... a young lion, prince Simba of the Pride Lands. For the time will soon come when lions will shape the fortunes of all...**_

The meerkat paused. Turning around to face the others, he said, "Well that's the prologue, anyway. What do you say so far?"

Simba took a moment to think before replying, "Well... it wasn't enough. I'd need to hear more."_**  
**_

Most of the others nodded, with Kovu saying "Yeah, keep going."

With that, Timon clicked to the story's next chapter and began the real story.

**The Pride Lands.**

**Besides the Shire, it was the most beautiful and peaceful of all the kingdoms of Middle Earth. There were no hobbits, no elves, no dwarves, and no men to try and take control. ****Instead, there lived a strange race of creatures known as lions. With a monarchy, they lived in a mountainous form in the center of their lands that they had dubbed Pride Rock, an impressively monumental structure that had been around longer than the great rings themselves. The view from the ledge that extended from the main structure was breathtaking, even for its inhabitants. The lands that they ruled were overwhelmingly majestic, to say the least. It had things like spacious fields of savannah grass that would softly shift around with the gentle breeze, vast plains with many types of animals found nowhere else in Middle Earth, like elephants, gazelles, and zebras just to name a few. They were the commoners; the royal subjects in the kingship that the lions had managed for so many generations now.**

"Uh, yeah, we live here. I _think_ we know what the place is like." sneered Kopa.

**In addition, there were small groups of unique trees and plants, and clear, cool rivers and lakes that were so pure, they would share the look of glimmering crystals in the sunlight. And the Pride Lands also had the privilege of having some of the most beautiful and exalted sunrises that took place every morning, directly ahead of Pride Rock. They were so elegant and breathtaking, they were legendary throughout most of Middle Earth. At night, the stars, or the great kings of the past as they called them, were so clear and bright that even Sauron himself would've been impressed. The lands the lions and the other animals shared didn't have any of the structural settlements of The Shire, none of the smoke and trenches of Isengard, and certainly not the fires and gloom of Mordor. It was an absolute paradise for the lions and its commoners. And it wasn't just them who knew that. The pride Lands were fairly well known throughout Middle Earth for these very things, among others. Like the myth of Sauron and the ring, the Pride Lands were a legend all of its own.**

"Good God, just get on with the story already!" Nala said, rubbing her eyes with her paw. "They're taking way too long to describe the place, we know what's here!"

**But as peaceful and ravishing as the lands may have been, life was not always like that there. Throughout the years, many great legends and stories of death, mental struggle, great battles, and sheer brutality had emerged from the Pride Lands and the lions that inhabited them. Just a small handful of the legends to emerge in recent memory were the two brothers Mufasa and Scar, the redemption of Simba's past, the survival of Kopa, son of Simba, and the lovers Kiara and Kovu. Each end every one of them were among the many great stories that had spread throughout the lands over the years, and they all continued to inspire the inhabitants of the world as well.**

**But while all of these had proven to be great challenges, both physically and mentally for the race of lions, none of them could ever hope to compare to what was going to happen to them in the days to come.**

"About freaking time!" said Kovu, sounding borderline bored.

T**he sun was only minutes away from rising. While the darkness of night in the Pride Lands was beginning to lift, it would be a short while before the sun would transform its cloudless skies into day. In the cave of Pride Rock was the pride members, who not a year ago had been brutally divided in bloody war, now all peacefully sleeping amongst one another, their gentle breathing never stirring in even the slightest. Simba, who was the king of these lands, was also fast asleep.**

**Simba, in a lot of ways, resembled his father, Mufasa; He had golden toned fur that shared the color of the most valuable precious metals in Middle Earth. His deep yellow eyes with red pupils were also distinctive of Mufasa. His soft mane, while also still retaining its dynamic red color, had slightly faded over the years, with his age now beginning to get to him. He could still hunt and protect the ones he loved just fine still, but the signs were only now beginning to show that his life would only last a few years more.**

"And they're still going on with this!" Simba complained.

"Are they really taking this long to describe everything?" Kiara asked, sounding and looking annoyed. She turned to Kovu.

"This is going to be a long fanfic." She said to him.

**King Simba slowly began to stir in his sleep. He rustled in his spot for a moment until his eyes peacefully opened, seeing the world around him for another day as he looked out to the sky. Even though he had seen it so many times before, it never got any less amazing, especially at this time of the morning. He yawned before he stood up, taking notice that he was up before any of the other pride landers. He looked around him. To his left was his beautiful mate, Nala, still sleeping peacefully. She once had a deeper shade of light, creamy colored fur, but in the time between having cubs, it had grown to a much lighter shade, though not to the extent where one would mistake it for white fur.**

"Why the hell would anyone assume that?" Simba questioned. "Your fur doesn't look white at all!"

Nala nodded in agreement.

**Though she was still one of the top notch hunters in the pride, signs of her age were beginning to peak as well. Here eyes were of the deepest tone of blue, like one of the vast oceans many lands away. To Simba, Nala was the most gorgeous thing in the world to him. The sight of her never got tiring for him even after all these years. It was a love that was truly meant to last for the ages.**

**Next to her was their daughter, Kiara, and their son-in-law Kovu sleeping beside one another. Kiara had a rather mild golden, almost orange tinted fur tone with a still lighter shade on her stomach and underside, with red eyes much like her father, and in physical form, she much resembled her mother.**

As Timon read this off, all of the others began to groan in annoyance and impatience.

"They are taking _way_ too long with this, can we just get on with the damn story?!" Kiara said a bit loudly. The others nodded in agreement. Timon sighed.

**Her loving mate, Kovu, was once an outlander, an enemy of the pride. But through a number of hardships and both physical and mental battles, Kovu and his pride had been accepted by Simba and the others as one of their own. His fur was a strange mixture of brown with just the faintest hint of purple. His mane was much darker; closer to black mixed with dark brown, though much closer to black. His fur tone, like Kiara's, was much lighter on his stomach and underside, and also extending up to his mouth and snout area. His eyes were vibrant emerald green, and over his left eye was what remained of the loathsome scar that his own mother had given him long ago, after the death of his brother. But much to Kovu's relief, it was now fading away like it was expected to, erasing any connections he could've once had with Scar.**

"It never had any to begin with!" the real Kovu protested.

**If Simba and Nala's love was one for the ages, theirs was one for the eons. It was one of the greatest known romances to emerge from Middle Earth in recent memory. Both were willing to put each others' lives in front of their own if they ever had to, Kovu had taught Kiara how to hunt like an expert in a matter of weeks when they first got together, and they both desired things like freedom, independence from rules and limitations, and the desire to get the most out of life. And sometimes, that would happen by watching others lives as well. Months earlier, Kiara had given birth to two cubs, Sayari and Amani, who were currently curled up by their mother's side, in between her and Kovu. The sight of this made Simba smile.**

Suddenly, Timon himself stopped reading, and curiously faced Kiara and Kovu.

"Hey you know, this actually brings up a good point... why _haven't_ you two had a cub yet?"

Kiara blushed while Kovu softly placed his head on her neck, ruffling her fur comfortably. "Well... we've wanted to for a while now." Kovu said awkwardly. "But uh... we wanted to get Simba's permission first."

"And I'm guessing that didn't go over too well with him?" Timon questioned, although he already knew the answer.

"Just be glad you weren't here to see it, Timon." Kiara replied.

Simba defensively cut in, "I thought you were _already_ pregnant when you asked, Kiara! That was why I... uh... did what I did, I thought you deliberately didn't ask until I had no choice!"

The king opened his mouth to say something else, but Timon interrupted before he could. "So... what would you say if they asked again, Simba?" he asked playfully.

Simba tried to say something, but he made what almost sounded like a gagging sound as he blushed, turning to Nala. He said softly and cowardly to her, "Nala, help me here."

The queen simply chuckled, looking over to Kiara and Kovu rather happily. "Mind your father, Kiara." She said. "If you two want to have your own cubs, you have my consent at least. I would love to see the little ones around here again."

Simba groaned before saying to them now, "Yeah, but... I'd have to think about it."

He then turned to Kopa and Vitani. "_You two_ don't really have a choice at this point. Kopa, I need to talk to you when we finish this story."

"Crap, he remembered!" Vitani whispered to her mate, blushing vibrantly.

Timon watched this conversation end, feeling just as awkward as everyone else. Softly, he said to himself, "You know with the amount of times Kiara and Kovu have probably screwed by now, I'm actually kind of shocked it hasn't happened yet."

"You don't know the half of it, Timon." Kovu said to him slyly with a smirk, having heard his comment. The meerkat nearly jumped out of his skin when he said this, but then turned to him with a bit of a disgusted look. In that moment he hoped to God that Kovu and Kiara didn't have as many erotic moments as Kovu was implying. Had he asked him about it, he would've found out that in fact they didn't have sex as much as he thought. They did it far _more_ often than he assumed, actually.

"Yeah, let's just keep it that way... ya horny lions."

That last part he said under his breath.

**Then he turned to his right to find his son, Kopa, and his mate Vitani breathing slowly and softly. Their firstborn, Akarudi was sleeping on his father's back close to his neck while his sister, Kijani, was calmly laying against her mother's side. **

Vitani leaned her body against Kopa's side, sighing calmly. She said to him, "Akarudi and Kijani... those are nice names."

Kopa nodded. "Yeah... I like those, actually. Maybe we just found ourselves some names for them once they're born, Vitani." He said sincerely. Vitani purred comfortably into his soft, brown mane.**  
**

**Kopa fairly resembled his father, a trait that almost seemed to run in the family. He had bright, golden fur but with a mostly brown mane, and had red eyes, though if you looked closely, you could just make out a faint hint of purple in them, most obviously coming from Nala's side of his heritage mixing with Simba's. And for the most part, this was not noticed by anyone except for his loving mate, Vitani, who would often get lost in his eyes just at the sight of him.**

"I still do." Vitani commented romantically to her mate, prompting Kopa to nuzzle her affectionately.

**Vitani, like her brother Kovu, was once an outlander with loyalty for Zira (and therefore Scar), but through the same events that let to Kovu's redemption, it in turn led to Vitani's. While she was an outlander, her fur was a quite faded tone of beige, and was always scruffy looking to the point where it could've been mistaken for a tint of grey. **

"Uhh, not really." Kiara cut in. "Her fur was always brighter than that, she never looked grey to me."

**Though once she joined the pride landers, this had improved very nicely, finally having the proper care she had needed all her life. The tone of beige was now more vibrant and not at all grey looking anymore. Her eyes were a solid shade of blue, and unlike most other lionesses, she seemed to have a distinct tuft of fur on her head, though not even nearly large enough to be mistaken for a mane of any kind. ****Along with that and some freckles on her cheeks, she was a very unique and rather strikingly beautiful lioness, and was one of the best hunters in the pride. If there was anyone she was most certainly sublime and dazzling to, it was no doubt at all, her mate.**

**During their childhood, Kopa and Vitani were perhaps the very definition of inseparable. **

"Oh my God, they're not _really_ going to explain everything about our childhood, are they?" Vitani complained.

**They would do everything together, play games with each other, exchange playful conversations, thoughts and ideas; but above all, it was love that binded them. In spite of constant teasing and being made fun of by their friends at the time, the two young cubs were mutually in love. They would openly admit it to their friends, **

**"**Weren'twe the only cubs in the Pride Lands back then?" Vitani questioned. Kopa looked at her and shrugged.**  
**

"Not unless you'd count Nuka, I guess."

**not feeling ashamed or embarrassed for even a moment. They enjoyed each others' company so much, that shortly after Nala had become pregnant with Kiara, Simba betrothed the two of them, a decision that overjoyed them to just about no end.**

Kopa groaned in annoyance. "Dammit, they're really going for this! It's like this guy wrote this for people who've never heard of us or something!"

** However, Vitani's mother, Zira, was possibly the polar opposite of the two of them;**

"Understatement of the freaking century!" the real Kopa said in a tone that made it clear he wasn't in the mood to hear about Zira.

** She despised the idea of them ever being together, and hated Kopa with every bone in her body, being the son of who she thought was Scar's killer. She had even occasionally abused her daughter with no remorse just for being in love with him, but this did nothing to stop it. If anything, it even strengthened it slightly, since Vitani was quite rebellious and headstrong towards her at that age.**

"Hey wait a second here!" Kopa suddenly called out. "Timon, didn't you say that in those movies off of us they didn't show me?"

The meerkat nodded. "So how did they know about all this?!"

Timon just shrugged. "The hell if I know, kid."

**So when Simba had betrothed the two of them, something in Zira's mind had snapped; her sanity had crumbled at that very moment, and in a fit of rage, she attacked Kopa and tried as best as she could to brutally murder him. She slashed at him with her claws, crushed him with her teeth and jaws, and even left blood stains on Pride Rock that were still faintly visible even to this day. He was nearly killed.**

As Timon read this off, Kopa and Vitani's playful expressions had changed to that of rather solemn and sad, for this part was going into far more detail than he would've wished.

**Zira had tossed his bloody body off of a cliff and into a river at the bottom, devastating not just all of the Pride Lands, but parts of Middle Earth included, who had come to know Kopa through stories of his father. Zira and her pride had been exiled, but this only tensed the situation even more.**

A single tear ran down Vitani's eye, having remembering such painful memories about Kopa and how she had watched him fall over the cliffside that day, plus the abuse she and her siblings had to endure most of her life.

**However, sometime after her death and Kiara and Kovu had become one, what the two of them had once hoped for was true in many more ways than they thought it would: love had found a way. Through self developed survival and hunting skills, Kopa had been able to endure the ordeal that Zira put him through, but lost his memory in the process. Luckilly, he regained it one day and set out for the Pride Lands as soon as he did. He returned alive and well. Vitani, overjoyed that her only love in life was alive, became his mate some time after that, and together they had raised a boy and a girl, who would both be heirs to the throne once Kopa takes over.**

Kopa looked at Vitani. "Sure hope these cubs aren't too big of a handful." He said. Whether he was talking about the ones in the story or the real ones, even he didn't know.

**Simba sighed happily. His family was complete. He had a loving mate, two beautiful children, their own mates, and his grandcubs. And on top of that, it wouldn't be long before his son would take the throne and become king. But still, Simba couldn't help but feel that something was wrong; like something horrific was going to happen.**

"Oh gee, I wonder if the ring is going to have to do with that." Kiara said sarcastically, mocking the story's apparent lack of subtlety.

**It bothered him to quite an extent. He didn't have any reason to feel this, nothing had happened recently, at least not in the Pride Lands, so why was he feeling this way? He looked out to the sky. He still had a minute before the sun would rise and wake everyone else up. He took this opportunity to carefully walk past the pride and to the very back of Pride Rock's den. He looked behind him to be sure that no one was watching him. They weren't. So Simba pushed aside a few rocks as quietly as he could, and brushed away some gravel. Once he did that, it was in clear view; the thing he had kept for his entire life without another soul knowing, not even Nala.**

**The One Ring.**

"Okay, now I have to ask... even if I knew what a ring looked like when I was a cub, why would I keep it for so long?" Simba asked confusedly. "I wouldn't have a need for it."

Nala then said to him, "Unless maybe you were saving it for me."

Simba blushed sheepishly. "But... this story says I had it when I was a kid. You'd think I would've at least told _someone_ about it by now! And besides, I didn't say I had those feelings for you when we were cubs... at least not out loud, anyway."

Nala chuckled. "Even then, I loved you too, Simba." She said soothingly.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you too back then, Nala."

Kovu groaned in annoyance seeing his parents-in-law act like this near him.

"The sooner we get through this, the sooner those two can get a room." he muttered to himself

**Simba looked upon the shimmering, golden ring with wonder mixed beside a hint of fear. He had know this ring for his entire life, and yet he didn't know why. Why did he find the ring? Why did it come to him? What was he meant to do with it? It was all a blur in his head. He wondered if he should take it to Rivendell and see if Elrond knew anything about it. After all, elves were the wisest of all beings in Middle Earth, but Simba pushed that thought aside. Quietly, he picked up the ring with his claws and stared at it against the sky. It was featureless,**

"Now wait a minute." Said Kiara. "Didn't Timon say that the ring had some sort of writing on it?"

Kovu nodded. "That's what those pictures showed, anyway."

Timon took a deep breath before saying to them, "Just hang on, guys, it'll be explained later on."

**but Simba could've sworn that, for the briefest moment, he could see an elvish inscription on it. He put it down closer to the ground and continued to examine and think about it. Curiously, it occurred to the king that he had never actually worn the ring since he found it so many years ago.**

"So you keep a ring with you ever since childhood, and it never occurs to you to, I don't know, _put it on _at any point, dad?" Kopa cut in. Simba gave him a dirty look for a second. "What reason would I have to wear a ring, Kopa?"

The prince shrugged. Then, Pumbaa said to them both, "Oh don't worry, Simba. This ring can do a lot of things you couldn't even imagine."

_Yeah, unless it can turn me invisible or something, I'm not buyin' it_ the king thought to himself. Simba gave him an uninterested look before returning his attention back to the laptop screen.

**He wanted to put it on, but something inside of him told him not to, as if it was coming from the spirit of Mufasa himself. But as they saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.**

**With caution, Simba was about to use his claws to put the ring on one of the separations on his paws. **

"You can tell they were trying everything they could not to say 'fingers.'" Kiara commented, earning a few snickers from those around her.

"Would it even be possible to put a ring on a paw like that?" Kovu questioned.

**It drew closer... closer to slipping on. **

**"**Alright, you can cut it with the dramatic voice, Timon." Kovu suddenly said, sounding irritated. "You're annoying the hell out of us now."

Timon grunted annoyingly while rolling his eyes.

**But just before the ring could make contact with anything, he heard a soft rustling sound from behind him. He quickly put the ring back down and covered it up with the rocks and gravel just as hit mate Nala was waking up. She took no notice of the rocks and the soft sounds they made. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes, only to see that Simba wasn't next to her like usual. She looked around for a second until she spotted him at the back of the den. She looked confused.**

**"Simba? What're you doing up so early?", she asked. Simba didn't know what to say at first.**

**"I... I couldn't get back to sleep. I had a rough dream."**

**Nala was curious to know about that. "What was it about?"**

"Well that was a bit redundant." Commented Nala.

**Before Simba could reply, he and Nala both looked over to see that Sayari was beginning to wake up. The young prince yawned, stretched, and got up on all four legs. He looked up and saw that Simba and Nala were up.**

**"Good morning grandma and grandpa", he said cheerfully. They both smiled at him.**

**"Good morning, Sayari", replied Nala. Sayari then walked over to his brother Amani to try and get him up as well.**

**"Hey Amani, wake up!", he whispered. He got no response as Amani continued to breathe softly. He always was a heavy sleeper.**

Nala rested her head on Simba's mane comfortably, purring calmly as she did.

"Listen to that, Simba. Wouldn't it be nice to have cubs around here for us to see one more time? It'd be just like when we had Kopa and Kiara."

Simba replied, "Yeah. Just without the, you know, attempted murder and psychotic killers stalking them twenty-four/seven."

**Within a minute, the rest of the pride began to wake up as well. Kopa was the last one to do so, and he only got up because Kijani had to tug on his ear. In many ways, Kopa reminded Simba of Mufasa; often having to rely on his cubs to get him up in the morning. It almost felt like a form of deja vu to him. **

The real Simba laughed at this part, while Kopa just gave out an annoyed groan. "Funny how you're really going to have cubs when we're reading this." He said, taking a moment to pause now. "Trust me, son... you'd be _lucky_ if this is what they're really like."

**He watched as the four cubs all got together and went outside the den, with their parents looking upon them with happiness. They were always energetic enough to want to play right as the day started. Simba could relate.**

"Right back at you, dad." Kopa sneered.

**But as he watched the day begin, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what, but something. This was nothing new, as he had this feeling once before in the days predating Zira's attack on Kopa so long ago. But this was different. The reason being is that he felt that whatever was going to occur was, somehow, going to have to do with that ring...**

Timon stopped for a bit to catch his breath and give his mouth a rest. He turned around and looked at everyone else, each of them looking interested in different ways.

"So, how is it so far?"

Simba was the first to respond. "Well... it's taking too long to describe everything, we already know most of the stuff from the Pride Lands."

Nala nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and... to be honest, that prologue didn't make much sense. How are the Pride Lands in Middle Earth? I don't get that, this is Africa."

Timon shook his head. "Look Nala, whoever wrote this sort of just took this place and put them in this fantasy world. The sooner you can see that, the sooner you can see the plot."

"I guess I like it so far." Kiara said after a moment of silence. "I want to see what that ring can do."

Kovu seemed to agree. "Yeah, I want to know what's so important about it three thousand years after its creator was killed."

Timon snickered. "Trust me, kid, you won't be disappointed in that department."

Kopa spoke up now. "I want to hear more about the cubs, if you ask me."

Timon replied, "Yeah, figures you two would want to know more about them."

Suddenly Kovu elbowed him in the side, making him grunt in pain for a second. He rubbed his side. "Geeze kid, watch it there!"

Kovu snickered. "Well then, go to the next chapter, Timon! I want to see where this goes... that is, as long as they don't take all night describing the grass or something!"

The meerkat replied, "Don't worry about that kid, they won't do that. They'll take all night describing everything _else_ with the story."

Timon turned back around and clicked to the next chapter of the story. As he did, Kovu thought to himself, _I sure hope that ring can get Timon a new brain. He could probably use one of those right now._

* * *

**Author's Note: ****This chapter has been somewhat of a risky experiment for me, by instead of using someone else's fanfic to satirize, I'm messing with one of my own. Now don't worry, I won't have them praise this story just to stroke my ego. In fact, I'm planning on doing just the opposite, but I don't wish to give anything away just yet. And also to calm any potential fears, I _will_ be going back to requests after the next chapter. I figured if I can take a few stabs at other stories, why not take a stab at myself too?**

******Like I said, this has been an experiment for me. Let me know in the reviews if it's working!**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

Finally cutting the Dramatic voice, Timon read onward. In the story, there was a bit of mood-setting before the main conflict could begin. The four cubs mentioned before discovered the Ring in the back of Pride Rock's den, showed it to Kovu and Kopa, and in no time the others were crowding around it. Then, Nala had this to say.

**"Simba, that's not entirely accurate.", she spoke up. Everyone was confused by this statement. What was Nala talking about? She walked a few steps closer to Simba, and she began to speak loudly enough so that everyone else could hear.**

**"Simba, much like you, I know this ring too."**

**Simba grew worried. "W-what? how do you-?"**

**He was cut off when Nala powerfully explained. "This was the ring Scar was wearing when he destroyed the Pride Lands."**

"Uhh... what?" Simba said blankly in confusion. "So Scar just... happened to find this Ring and not question it?"

"Okay, I'm officially confused." said Kovu. "What am I even listening to now?"

Timon sighed.

**Everyone gasped at this. The shock and horror across all of their faces was almost too much to bear for the two of them. Simba was also mortified. Scar had always been a difficult subject to discuss with anyone, but now he had to whether he liked it or not.**

**"Nala... what do you mean?"**

**She continued, "Within days after Scar took control, my mother and I were talking about how he was the new king with the other lionesses. And some of the things they said were... disturbing for a cub my age. but right then Scar walked into this cave, and I looked at him. I was scared, but then I looked down at his paws when I saw something shiny on one of them. I only saw it for the briefest second, but I could tell it was a ring of some sort. Soon, Scar began to go insane. Once Zira became his queen, she didn't fare much better. **

"Uh yeah, ya think?" Kopa said.

**Not long before I left to find you, he started having maniacal outbursts about some sort of fiery eye, and he kept talking about "his precious". At the time, I didn't know what that precious could've been... but now I think I know."**

"Well that's a little degrading." Nala said with some embarrassment apparent on her face. "I see him with a ring, then he suddenly starts shouting about 'his precious'. I could've easily figured out that he was talking about the ring!"

**For a solid ten seconds, the cave fell deathly quiet. It was so quiet, it was unnatural. Breathing seemed to temporarily stop. It was almost unearthly how quiet it fell after Nala's speech. Finally, Simba broke the eerie silence.**

**"You mean... you mean this is how Scar destroyed the Pride Lands?... with this?" he said, picking up the ring with his claws.**

**"Yes. I must've been the only one who saw it."**

"Well gee, that was convenient now, wasn't it?" Kiara pointed out flatly. "Scar stands in front of an entire pride wearing the Ring, and my mother _just so happens_ to be the only one to see the golden, shimmering thing on his paw!"

Nala rubbed her eyes for a moment. "And didn't they say that wearing it turns you invisible, anyway?" She asked.

As the story progressed, Simba had called an emergency meeting among the pride to discuss what to do with the Ring now that everyone knew about it. And throughout all of the excessively detailed descriptions of just about everything the author could describe, it was decided by everyone that the Ring must be destroyed. The only way to destroy it was to throw it back into the fires of Mount Doom where it was created, which turned out to be a rather intriguing concept for the six lions. Then an argument arose in the group, and Timon read this out:

******While all this was going on, a certain lion was looking down upon the ring in the center of all the arguing. The sounds around him seemed to fall silent as he looked upon the ring. His breathing was rapidly growing in speed. The corruption of the ring was already taking hold upon him, as there seemed to be fire emerging from the ring now. This could only be seen by the one staring down upon it, and soon clear thought had utterly left his mind. It could only be heard by him, but a deathly ominous chant in a low pitched whisper began to emerge from it.**

_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,**  
**Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.**_

Timon stuttered before saying, "Alright, I... I honestly can't read that. Something like... ash derby Gimli... Thrash burp krimpets?"

He struggled to pronounce the ring's inscription, and failed incredibly. In fact, most of the others laughed out loud when they listened to Timon trying to say the elvish speech.**  
**

He gave them a dirty look. "What? Oh like you could read it any better?"

Suddenly without any warning, Pumbaa stood up. He looked down intently at the laptop's screen, and as quick as he had stood up, the warthog cleared his throat and he began to recite the elvish inscription perfectly, catching all of their attention. Timon's eyes widened, Simba gasped, and the others just stood there and gaped. Somehow, some way, Pumbaa was reading the inscription fluently.

All fell silent. Timon took a step back from him. Kopa said out loud, "Okay, now I _know_ he's hiding something!"

Timon scratched his head as he asked him, "Pumbaa... are you okay? H-how the hell did you read that?"

"Read what?"

"Yep, he's okay." Vitani sneered to Timon.

Deciding to ignore that right there, he took a step back up to the screen and read. In the story, Kopa volunteered to bear the Ring to Mordor, and Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani agreed to go with him. After Timon and Pumbaa themselves joined in soon after, they set out. The first night they rested at the old termite mound and slept there. The following morning, Rafiki suddenly showed up. When he did, he was able to give more insight on what the Ring could do and why it was so dangerous, which made everyone's interest rise suddenly. They were intrigued by the Ring's apparent abilities being listed off to them. After Rafiki formally joined the fellowship, they went off again.

At that same time, a lioness named Nadra was in charge of taking the cubs to a place called the Shire, where they would be safe in case danger ever came to the Pride Lands in the king's absence. When they got there, they rested in an empty farmhouse and prepared to go to sleep. But then this wend down between Nadra and one of the cubs:

**"Nadra... if you like cubs so much, how come you haven't had any of your own?"**

**The question had caught her by surprise. She wasn't expecting someone as young as him to be thinking about such things.**

**"Why would you ask something like that, Amain?", she asked the cub, now curious about his thoughts.**

**Amani replied, "Well, you're a very nice lioness, and you know how to take care of us. Don't you want to have your own cubs? I mean, you're only looking after us because of my parents' journey."**

**For a cub, he sure knew how to handle a subject like this.**

**"Well... I just never did, I guess. I never met the right lion to have them with."**

**Amani crawled up closer to the lioness. "But... don't you want cubs?"**

**Nadra opened her eyes a little bit more and answered, "Of course I do, Amani, more than anything in the world. It's just... I want to meet the right lion to be able to help me raise them... maybe to be like you four." She smiled when she said that last part.**

Kovu stared silently in awkwardness at what had just been read off. His eyes moved around the den, and saw that the others had similar looks on their faces.

"Uhh... is anybody else seeing something wrong with saying that to a cub?"

Kiara nodded, as did Nala and Vitani.

Later in the story, the fellowship got to a village called Bree, and they went into an inn where they were quickly accepted.

"So the inn keeper sees lions, a baboon, a warthog and a meerkat walk into his bar... and... everybody's okay with this?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Well that's weird. If I were that guy, I would've screamed my ass off at that." Kopa commented. Timon snickered. "Maybe because everyone there's just too drunk to notice." He sneered.

Then in the story as everyone was getting settled, Timon had randomly decided to get drunk off his ass.

**Timon, taking virtually no notice of his friend's advice, suddenly made a huge burp sound from his mouth, and was talking in slow, slurred and hard to understand speech. It became clear to Pumbaa at that moment: his best friend was drunk.**

**"E-enough? L-lets me tell you somethin'. buddy! I... I'll tell YOU... when I've had enough. It's... it's-it's you who's had... enough... had... buddy... oy." the meerkat said. Pumbaa had never seen him like this before. It was embarrassing, really. As Timon spoke, his uncontrollable laughter began to take hold. His laughs were long, drawn out and rather whistle-like and high pitched, as only drunken laughter could be.**

Timon blushed as the ones behind him began to laugh. Kopa remarked, "This is so _you_, Timon!"

"Okay, that's actually pretty funny." Simba said in between laughs. Timon grunted. "Hey buddy, if this were you getting wasted, you wouldn't be so happy about it!"

Simba caught his breath before replying, "Yeah, I'd still laugh!"

"Come on, Timon!" Nala said playfully. "Learn to laugh at yourself every once in a while!"

It didn't take long for everyone to stop laughing and calm down once Timon started again. In the story, Kopa went to get Timon, but slipped on the beer he'd spilled on the ground and in a strange turn of events, the Ring fell on him and he turned invisible. Here, Kopa received a vision of the Eye of Sauron, where the story suddenly got dark very quickly. In fact, they all felt rather jarred by how abrupt the change in mood was there. Kopa mutilated his paw trying to get the Ring off of him, and soon after that they abandoned Bree to avoid any more attention.

They came to a place called Weathertop, which was essentially a hill in the middle of nowhere. They went to the top and slept there.

And then, it suddenly cut to this.

**In the middle of a dark forest, a fair distance from where the fellowship was, three mutilated corpses lay side by side, covered in blood that was still gushing from their bodies. A majority of their bones were shattered and in pieces, and one of them had their back leg ripped viciously off and had it tossed into the woods. If one were to see these dead bodies up close enough, they would be just barely recognizable. What was left of them had dark grey fur, walked on four legs, and appeared to be carnivores based on what remained of their teeth. Their names, or at least what they once were, were Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Three hyenas that were the best of friends together had been slaughtered in cold blood by the swords forged of the strongest metal. They lay side by side in the now deep red grass, caused by their relentlessly bleeding forms.**

"Well that was... unnecessary." Nala said with concern. "I might not've liked them, but they don't deserve to die!"

"And where did these people in robes come from all of a sudden?" Kovu asked with confusion. "What are they doing killing hyenas anyway?"

Timon groaned as he replied, "My God, would you just listen and wait already? Geeze, you lions have no attention spans at all!"

Kovu then sarcastically remarked to the meerkat, resisting the urge to laugh, "Oh yeah, because we _all_ know watching an obnoxious internet video while ignoring the fact Kiara's in pain _right next to you_ means you can just pay attention _so_ well, right?"

Kopa burst into laughter upon hearing his brother-in-law's comment, rubbing his eyes as he did. He said, "Nice one, Kovu!"

Timon just groaned with irritation. "You're never going to let that go, are you, Kovu?"

The lion replied while leaning in comfortably to his mate, "Timon, Zira is gonna be back from the dead before I let that go!"

Timon smacked his hand against his face, rubbing it briefly before returning his attention to the fanfic. In it, the dark riders that were mentioned went to attack the fellowship because they had the Ring, and a battle on Weathertop ensued, Here is where the interest began to pick up once more, for even though most were bored and confused out of their minds, here they at least could follow what was going on. Basically during the fight between the fellowship and the nine riders, Kopa got stabbed by a poisonous blade in the shoulder, and was threatened by death now. But suddenly, a new lion named Kivuli who wore a red robe around his mane came in and chased the Black Riders away with a torch in his mouth.

"Well gee, that isn't random or cheap at all!" Simba pointed out sarcastically.

"Why would a lion wear a robe? That's... kind of pointless." Nala said.

Then after that, Kivuli said that if Kopa didn't have the proper care, he would die. So long story short, they took him to a place called Rivendell, which was inhabited by elves and the master of the place named Elrond. At one point they were talking together with the elf while Kopa got his rest.

**"I have heard many tales of battle and grief from the Pride Lands. May I ask, are they true?" Elrond asked, turning back to them for a second. Nala was the one who decided to answer.**

**"Yes, they are. Every one of them" she said. "And I witnessed most of them firsthand."**

**Elrond chuckled very softly, thinking about what it must be like to live the life of a lion. And then he turned to Simba, now with a more serious mindset. "I must say, king Simba, you have my pity for what your uncle Scar did to your father. It was a senseless act of murder thad should have never befallen upon you at such a young age."**

**Simba sighed softly at the thought of his father. "Thank you, Elrond. He never deserved what happened to him."**

**Talk of this was bringing back some horridly painful memories for the king. Elrond could tell this with ease, and decided to change the subject to the ring.**

"Well then..." said Vitani uncomfortably. "These elves sure know a lot about us."

"Anyone else find that kind of creepy?" Kovu asked, glancing to Simba for a moment. Simba shook his head. "The way I see it Kovu, is that the people of Middle Earth know about all we went through. And well... I kind of get the feeling we're like celebrities for them all."

"Just as long as these ones don't draw you having sex with my brother this time." Vitani whispered under her breath.

And then, there came something that not a single one of them would've expected or wanted.

**Within the room where Kopa was resting, he had fallen fast asleep on the bed like he had before. Not long after the others had left him and Vitani alone, Vitani had climbed up by his side, and the two of them were soundly sleeping closely next to one another. The white blanket and sheets were disheveled, ruffled and halfway hanging off the bedside, as opposed to how smooth they were beforehand.**

Both Kopa and Vitani stared blankly at the laptop now.

"Uhh... is anyone else getting the same message here as me?" Kopa asked uncomfortably. Vitani shook her head. "Oh for God sakes, please tell me we didn't..."

**"Yeah... I think the elvish medicine worked, Vitani. I can get up now." he answered. He moved his body around a little bit, this time not feeling any pain. Going further, he pushed the blanked off of his body and leaped down to the ground on all fours. At last, he could walk again. When he looked back behind him, Vitani had also done the same. The two of them walked side by side as they headed for the open doorway to try and find Elrond or Simba.**

**Vitani turned to Kopa. "I had a great time last night, Kopa" she said to him, again with the low, almost seductive voice of hers. Kopa replied calmly, "So did I, Vitani. It was fantastic"**

Kopa's mouth fell open in shock, and Vitani just shook her head in disgust. Simba and Nala seemed somewhat indifferent to it, while Kiara and Kovu looked borderline horrified.

"So... Kopa almost died from getting stabbed, they're barely able to be taken in by the elves... and then he and Vitani do it?" Kovu contemplated out loud, looking just a tad disgusted. Kiara leaned in closer to Timon.

"Timon! I thought you said these fanfics wouldn't have any of that here!" She said in an irritated voice. Timon shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't write it, kid."

"And didn't they say that Kopa couldn't move earlier?" pointed out Simba. "If it hurt for him to move, how did they...?"

At that moment Kopa pushed back some of the hair in his mane out of his face, looking a lot less embarrassed that he probably should have. He smiled in a goofy fashion.

"Oh, I'm sure we have our ways." He said calmly, looking at Vitani. She tried not to laugh as she said, "You'd better believe we do." Kovu placed his paw on his face and bowed his head in embarrassment, exhaling loudly.

"That's it, I'm in hell... I'm _officially_ in hell now." He said to himself.

Kiara then said, "Well whoever wrote this thing, I'd sure like to give them a piece of my mind!"

Kovu rubbed his face for a moment before he nodded beside his mate. "This story's really starting to suck now." He said flatly.

"Oh come on guys, give it a chance!" Pumbaa asked them. "At least wait until the end to say that."

Kovu and Kiara looked at each other for a moment before Kiara rested the side of her head on Kovu's mane, appearing to be flat out bored by the story. Kovu didn't look much better.

After that incident in the story, the fellowship had left Rivendell and set out for the Misty Mountains, now with Kivuli leading on. They traversed upon mountainsides and plateaus, seeing beautiful skies around them too. And although most of the listeners would've wished for a different choice of words, none of them could deny that they were in fact getting some very vivid imagery in their heads as they pictured this. The thought of such vast landscapes, elven cities like Rivendell, and the clouds scraping along mountain tips.

Then at one point, the fellowship was resting upon a plateau at late dusk, huddling around a fire Rafiki had made. Out in the distance they heard someone calling for them, and then this happened:

**"Hello? Where are you? Anyone?"**

**They could all tell that whoever this was, they were very clearly worried about something- or someone. The echoes of her voice were just enough to begin to wake up Timon and Pumbaa. Timon's eyes hardly opened at all, and his vision was still blurry because of it.**

**"Ugh, not now Ma, just a few more minutes." he said, still very drowsy. He wasn't a breath away from going back into deep sleep if the voice hadn't called out one last time.**

**"Is there anyone here?... Timon?"**

_**Timon**_**. That was when it hit him like lightning. Besides the fellowship, only the members of his colony knew his name. His eyes shot open, and he lifted himself up on his feet.**

"Hey hold up a minute here." Simba interrupted. "Why wouldn't anyone else know your name, Timon? Didn't the story say we were a type of legend around Middle Earth? Didn't you play a pretty big role through everything too, I mean that doesn't make much sense. If they know my name, shouldn't they know yours too?"

Timon smacked his hand against his face in annoyance, groaning. He replied, "Simba, if you want to talk about everything that's like that in this story, we'll be here all night."

Simba nodded, though he was no less confused than before.

**"Oy, what's going on?" he said. He turned to the fellowship, specifically Simba.**

**"It sounds like someone's calling for you, Timon." he said. The meerkat then leaped off of Pumbaa's stomach, prompting him to wake up as well. Timon went past them and the fire and looked out to where the sun was setting. He searched around with his eyes, and then called out,**

**"Hello? Who's there?"**

**That was all he needed to say. The voice gasped with appearant happiness, and then it exclaimed, "Timon! Timon, where are you?"**

**Now he was really confused by this. "Who are you?" he called out once more. The answer he got would not be in words, but through what he saw next. He saw some kind of blur jump out in front of him, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, as whoever it was had pinned him. At first, he thought it was an attacker, and he screamed.**

**"Ahhhh! Hey! What's the big idea here, you-!" he started. But then he stopped once he saw her face. It was never known if it was a coincidence or not, but at the second he saw who she was, a breeze started up through the mountains, ruffling his fur around a bit. It wasn't a cold or brisk like it normally would be, but it was gentle, warm and almost welcoming in a way. It began the second Timon saw who was there.**

**Zuri, his mate.**

"Hey, you have a mate in this, Timon?" Vitani asked in a teasing voice.

Timon thought to himself, _They're really not gonna let me do this, are they?_

"You know that raises a good question." said Nala. "Why _haven't_ you found a mate yet, Timon?"

The meerkat muttered to himself, "Because the writers were too lazy to think one up for me."

"What was that?" Simba asked, which made Timon jump for a second. Realizing he had heard his comment, Timon stuttered before replying, "Oh uh, nothing Simba. I meant uh... I-I just never found one, that's all. Never got to meet the right person."

"Well how hard can it be? There's probably at least a hundred other meerkats in your colony, Timon." Kiara said in a bit of a supportive voice. Timon turned to her.

"Kiara, have you even seen my colony?"

The lioness shook her head. "Oh that's right." Timon said, realizing what he'd just asked. "You uh... never did, did ya?"

She shook her head again. "Neither did I, actually." said Kovu.

Timon turned to Simba. "Simba, you've seen my colony! You know how hard it is to tell the guys from the girls, right?"

Simba nodded. "Honestly, I couldn't tell either."

Before Timon began reading once more, he whispered to himself, "You would not _believe_ how many awkward situations I've gotten myself into because of that."

So in the story, Timon's mate Zuri had followed them because she didn't want to believe he was dead. So upon learning that the legend of the One Ring was real, she joined the fellowship and volunteered to do whatever she could to help. However, right as she did, a flock of crows flew over them for a bit. Upon hiding from them, Kivuli revealed that the crows, or the Crebian as they were called, were spies of Saruman from Isengard, the closest ally of Mordor. After that, Kivuli told them that they needed to go through what he called the Pass of Caradhras.

But not before the story cut to this little segment at Isengard.

**Saruman looked down at the Palantir for a moment, before a voice from behind said to him, "We have work to do, don't we?"**

**It was a dark, hateful female voice from the other side of the chamber. Saruman turned around and looked at her. The female figure was hidden within the shadows of the night, but Saruman knew who she was. For this was his closest ally, the one who would assist him the most in retrieving the ring.**

**"We must accelerate our plans if we are to ever reach them." she said. Although her figure was almost completely hidden, one could tell that whoever it was, it was not a human or an elf. She appeared to stand on four legs, but it wasn't for certain to an untrained eye. Saruman said to her, "Patience. You will be able to spill their blood in due time."**

**The voice grunted at him. "Just be sure that I get the final strike."**

**Saruman then said to her, "You will get what you are owed soon enough... **_**Zira**_**."**

"God dammit! Dammit all!" Kovu suddenly exploded at the same time everyone else gasped. He took a step up to the laptop. "What is this fascination of bringing my dead family members back to life?"

"What about Scar?" Timon asked. "He wasn't a part of your family... I hope."

"Seriously, out of all three stories we've read, all of them just happen to somehow bring back _someone_ I know is dead! First Nuka, then Scar, and now Zira!"

Kiara took a step up to him now. "Calm down Kovu, it's just a story." She said in a comforting voice. Kovu glanced at her before looking back down at the text-filled screen. "It's just... these people should know that these are sensitive things to think about for me."

It was apparent that Kovu's mind was anguished at the memory of those whom he had grown up around until recently. Ever since the prides had become one, he had always done his best not to think about Zira's abuse, Nuka's neglect or Scar's glorification. The poor lion had never even met Scar in person nor was he ever related to him, but the thought of him was still a painful thing to think about, especially if Zira was involved.

Kiara then said calmly, "I know how hard it is to think about them, Kovu. I know, it is for me too. But... whoever wrote these stories probably didn't expect _us_ to actually find them."

Kovu sighed as he bowed his head. "I know."

"And besides" Kiara added. "Sometimes it's better to embrace the memory of those we lost instead of ignoring it."

"Yeah, why's that?" Kovu asked in a sad tone.

"Look at my father."

Kovu turned to Simba, where they made eye-contact. Kiara continued, "If he had just ignored Mufasa instead of embracing his memory, none of us would be here now."

Then, Kiara nuzzled Kovu tenderly for comfort, just as he had done for her hours before. She began in a comforting voice,

"Listen, I know it isn't easy to think about, Kovu... but you can't ignore them. They were a part of you, even if you didn't want to be a part of them. Zira was insane... but she was still your mother, she still gave birth to you and brought you into this world. Nuka was still your brother. And Scar... well, he wasn't your father. But you can remember him as what not to become... what you don't want to happen to yourself, and as a reminder of who you almost became... the mistakes he made are the ones you learned from. You wouldn't have learned from that if it weren't for him making them to begin with."

There was a subtle pause before she finished her comforting words.

"What Scar did was horrible, and I'm glad he's not here now. But because of that, you know not to repeat his ways. Same thing goes for Zira. If she hadn't made her mistakes, she could've been one of us right now. But Kovu, that's why you succeded where she failed."

She brought her face in close to his now, looking into his emerald green eyes. "You need to take in the thought of them even if you don't want to. Remember how I did when Kopa came back?"

A moment of silence passed as Kovu took in Kiara's words. Taking a few moderately deep breaths, he turned back to her. As he did, Kiara glanced around to the others. Everyone around her seemed to be moved by her words. Softly, Kovu said, "How?"

Kiara gave him a confused look before he clarified. "How the _hell_ do people get off on calling you a ditz, Kiara?"

As he said this, his face changed to that of a loving smile, and he put his head up against hers warmly, embracing her words of wisdom. Kiara returned the comfort.

"It's alright, Kovu... I know it isn't easy, but you've gotta trust me."

Kovu replied softly, "I trust you, Kiara... I always have."

And with that, the two mates returned to their original positions and sat back down with everyone else in the semi-circle surrounding the laptop. And since he had said unwise things before, Timon decided not to utter anything that could ruin the moment for them.

With that, the meerkat continued. In the story, the fellowship was passing through a blizzard in the Misty Mountains around Caradhras. Suddenly however, something unexpected happened. With the temptation of the Ring beginning to take hold of him, Kovu slashed Kivuli in the face and accused him of leading them into a trap of some sort. But then at one point Kovu called the Ring 'his precious', which made him realize what was happening. Not wanting to endanger anyone else, Kovu ran off with Kiara going after, and the two got separated in the snowstorm.

When Timon read this off, the lions and lioness didn't know how to feel. On one paw it was good that the story was finally giving them something unexpected, but on the other paw, they were worried as to how this would end up. And for the first time in quite a while, they were actually interested in what was going on.

In the blizzard, Kovu and Kiara were saved by a rogue lion living in the mountains by himself, going by the name of Kifo.

"So... this lion lives in the mountains _because_..." Kopa said flatly, wanting an explanation.

And an explanation he got indeed. For in a new turn of events, Kifo turned out to actually be Kovu's biological father. He explained that he once lived in the Pride Lands after the death of Scar, and that his two cubs Kovu and Vitani were born right around the time Kopa was. The story he told was rather interesting for everyone to hear, except for this last part.

**"I eventually found my way up here, in the coldest part of the Misty Mountains. I live off of the deer and elk that wander around these parts. To this day I still wish I could've found either of them... at least to say good bye."**

"Why the hell would he live there?" Vitani questioned. "I get that he didn't know where the Pride Lands were, but he could've at least picked a better place to stay that those freezing mountains!"

Kopa nodded. "At least when I was gone, I stayed in warm climate to keep myself alive!"

"Not that there's anyplace cold around here anyway." Simba corrected.

"Hey wait a second!" Kovu cut in. "Aren't lions meant to live in hot weather like we do? Wouldn't being in cold mountains like that for so long kill us?"

Pumbaa decided to answer now. "It's just one of those things you've gotta accept, Kovu. Remember how not ever-"

Kovu cut him off. "Not everyone's an expert on us. Yeah, yeah, I get that. But... still, this is going a bit far."

Timon muttered something under his breath, though no one heard it by any means. What he said there was something that none would ever know except for himself.

As the story was drawing to a close, Simba and the rest of the fellowship were searching all over the mountains for any signs of Kiara and Kovu. At one point they were moving up a mountainside with a path on its side, but then were attacked by the wizardry of Saruman, for even as far away as he was, he still was able to know where they were. With his sorcery, he conjured up lightning bolts to rip apart the snow and have it collapse on them from above. At one point Kopa was dangling over the edge because he had been pulled over by the snow, but was saved by Simba before he could fall.

And that was when the moment no one could've ever foreseen for the lives of them came. Saruman struck a lightning bolt from below to collapse the pathway, and Simba now dangled over the edge. The fellowship members tried to save him, but sadly, it was too late. Simba slid off into the abyss, killing him.

Upon hearing this, the real Simba stood up suddenly. "What? What the hell, man?" He objected. "Why did they kill _me_ off?"

Kopa looked up to his father. "Well at least you died saving me."

Simba gave his son a sympathetic look. "Yeah... just like how my father went out."

What followed this chapter was nothing short of depressing. Being so torn by the loss of Simba, Kopa ran off and abandoned the fellowship, wanting to take the Ring to Mordor on his own. Vitani went after him, and Rafiki told everyone it was best to let them go, since they still needed to find Kiara and Kovu. Rafiki had confidence that Kopa and Vitani could reach Mount Doom on their own.

"Uh yeah, that's real nice." Kiara said sarcastically. "The one who's carrying the reason you're out there, and you just let him go like that?"

Kovu nodded. "Yeah, that's idiotic!"

Nala then said to her son-in-law, "Well it says we did it so we could find you."

Kovu shook his head. "Still, you could've sent at least _someone_ else to follow them. Why not have half of us go to Mordor, and the other half come to look for Kiara and I?"

Nala opened her mouth to say something, but ultimately decided against it, failing to come up with an appropriate response.

In the end, Kopa and Vitani did find each other in the mountains, and set out for Mount Doom together, ending with this:

**"Mordor... " Kopa said. "So that's where we're going... I hope the the others can find a safer road."**

**Vitani said, "Rafiki can look after them."**

**Kopa looked over to her. The breeze of the air around them began to flow through his flowing mane. "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." he said solemnly. Vitani replied in a hopeful voice, "We might yet, Kopa... we might yet."**

**She started down the pathway that led down the mountain to continue on their quest. But before she could start heading down, Kopa called down to her.**

**"Vitani?"**

**The lioness looked back to him as he ran to her side.**

**"I'm glad that you're with me."**

**They both smiled, and Kopa now led her down the pathway. Neither one of them knew if they would ever see their family, friends or home ever again, but whatever happened, they would always stick together. Even as they treaded down the pathway, into the land of the shadow.**

Timon collapsed onto the floor in front of the keyboard, his voice scratchy and worn, while he had almost no breath left in his body. He collected himself for a moment before Simba said to him, "Well? Read us what happens next!"

Seeing his friend in such an exhausted condition, Pumbaa decided to answer. "Uhh, that's where it ends, Simba."

In that instant, everyone around him started to call out in annoyance and groan loudly, with Kopa saying "Aww, what? That's it?"

"Well what the hell kind of ending was that?" Kiara objected.

"We never even got to know if we made it out all right!" Kovu added, getting his head up off of Kiara's neck.

Simba shook his head. "That wasn't even an ending! It just... cut off!"

Finally mustering the courage and will to speak, Timon stood back up and asked them all, "So... that was certainly a mouthful. What'd you think?"

It took a moment for everyone to settle back down before anything could be said.

"It's no wonder you said 'one does not simply walk into this next fanfic'. That sucked." said Kovu. "I can't believe how many holes are in this story, not to mention that freaking ending! If you can even call it an ending!"

Kiara nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how much I liked it either. They took way too long to describe everything, it made up half of the story! And besides, this fantasy stuff really isn't for me."

Timon turned to Simba and Nala. Simba said, "Well... it's illogical and is kind of a mess... but I'll admit that I was able to imagine some nice landscapes throughout the story."

Nala nodded beside him. She said, "Yes, I imagined some beautiful mountainsides and valleys too, and I really do want to know what Rivendell and the Shire look like... but still, this fantasy land is just too much. I felt like that part with Kovu's father was just forced in without any buildup, and the ending was just too depressing."

That last part she said while looking to Simba, who was giving her a sad expression.

Facing Kopa and Vitani now, Timon asked them what they thought. To this, Kopa replied, "Well... it was okay. I mean I know, this thing's got holes and problems everywhere, and I hate the ending! But... I'm really liking this Middle Earth place, it sounds awesome."

Turning to Vitani, she nodded approvingly. "Yeah. I liked the elves especially, Rivendell sounds beautiful. The Shire sounds like a nice place, and the mountains must look amazing from a distance."

Timon nodded. "Trust me, if you ever saw the _other_ movies that inspired this fanfic..."

Suddenly, Kovu cut in, "I say whoever wrote this is a hack!"

Simba now gave him an odd look. "What? Why is that, Kovu?" He asked.

Kovu stood up now next to Kiara. He said, "Think about how he worded everything, and how detailed he got. He probably thinks he's some great author who can change everything with this crappy story. He talks like he wants to sound all smart and wise when he can't even see all the holes in everything!"

Kiara nodded beside him, while Simba and the others looked more skeptical. "Well... it certainly took a while to get used to, but by the end it started to grow on me."

"I'll admit, it did seem a little overdone." Nala added.

"I didn't have a problem with it." Kopa said suddenly. "Heck, with this Middle Earth place, I want to know everything I can about what it looks like!"

The meerkat said under his breath, "Yeah, Peter Jackson can definitely help ya' there, kid."

Nodding, Timon turned back to the laptop, and closed the page at last. Little did he know that the page containing the Shenzi/Timon smut was still hidden below, ready to be opened when Kiara's plan would call for it. He sighed.

"So I'm guessing none of you liked that very much?" Timon questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"No, that was terrible." Kovu replied.

"It didn't make any sense and it was just way too long." Kiara said.

Simba stood up and stretched himself out before saying, "No, I didn't like it either. It had some good moments, and the scenery it described was great. But overall it was just too depressing, especially the ending.

Nala agreed. "Yes, the same thing goes for me, Simba. "That part with the hyenas being killed by those riders, and Kopa ripping apart his paw to get the Ring off... that was a bit much."

Kopa rubbed his eyes for a bit before he gave his response. "Well... I don't know how much I liked the story like you guys, but so far I'm loving Middle Earth as a whole. The place sounds incredible!"

Vitani stood up and stretched herself out like Simba did before saying, "Yeah, I want to know what the place looked like too. Although... the ending was pretty sad, and I _really_ wish Zira didn't have to be alive."

"Isn't that the truth!" Kovu called to her.

"And besides", Vitani finished while facing Kopa. "Thanks to this, I think I know what we can name our cubs now."

Simba suddenly perked up, and his eyes widened. Taking a step closer to his son and his daughter-in-law, he said firmly, "That reminds me... Kopa? Vitani? I need to speak to you outside."

Kopa smacked his paw against his face, rubbing his eyes now. He said through gritted teeth, "Way to go, Vitani."

Kiara stood up now, watching Kovu do the same beside her. She said to her mate, "Well as long as we don't have to hear any more stories from this guy, I'm fine with it."

Kovu said to her. "Yeah this guy sucks, thinking he's so great. Good thing we aren't in any of his other fanfics, right Kiara?"

The lioness nodded. "Yep, I'd never want to be in another one of his stories again..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there goes the last of what used to be the fourth wall now.**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

Kovu and Kiara both stood up beside one another now. Kovu yawned while his mate crouched down and stretched herself out, for most of her body ached from sitting down for so long. As Timon prepared to close the laptop once more, Simba sighed. Turning his attention to Kopa and Vitani now, the lion stood up and gave them both an intellectual look.

"Kopa, Vitani? I need to speak to you outside now." he said.

He motioned for the two them to follow as he started to walk out of the den, carefully making sure not to step on the laptop. The couple exchanged worried looks with each other before Vitani sighed. They very reluctantly followed the king closely behind as they went outside, with the other three watching. It wasn't until now that Kopa noticed that the sun was already well into setting, and the very first of the stars were making themselves known in the dusk sky.

Timon shut the laptop now, putting it in the sleep mode for the night. He turned around and said to them,

"That... that was one hell of a mouthful, then." he said. "So what do you guys say about all of this so far? You like what your fans can do?"

Nala thought for a moment before replying, "Well... it was certainly interesting. I liked a lot of it, even if if some were... better than others."

"I'm guessing The Lost Prince was your favorite story?" Timon speculated, even though he already knew the answer. Nala, Kiara and Kovu all nodded.

"Yeah, that one was good." Nala replied enthusiastically. "It wasn't what really happened with Kopa, but I like how whoever wrote it was thinking with it."

Kiara and Kovu both agreed. "Yeah, the first two stories I really liked." Kiara said. "The first one was cute, and the second one was just... beautiful."

Kovu replied while yawning again, "The second one was my favorite for sure. The first one was nice too, even if it did have problems."

Then Timon said, "So I'd say that finishes up today's stories, then. You guys wanna keep going tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll go for some more." said Kovu.

"Same here, as long as they're good." added Kiara.

"And that they don't have us screwing anyone we wouldn't." Nala jokingly said.

Timon sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to do any more reading until the next morning. He sat down in front of the laptop and laid on his back, breathing deeply. As the meerkat did this, Kiara looked outside. She saw that Simba, Kopa and Vitani were on the edge of Pride Rock, talking as the sky slowly changed to that of a starry night. Darkness was setting upon the kingdom now. Kiara wondered just what they were saying to each other out there.

* * *

Simba sat down on the very edge of Pride Rock, prompting Kopa and Vitani to do the same just behind him. The king's mane flowed in the cool breeze now as he contemplated some things. Neither his son nor his daughter-in-law knew what to expect from him.

"Kopa..." Simba began. "I... I thought we agreed that this wouldn't happen until you became king. That's been the tradition for generations now. What were you thinking?"

The brown maned lion looked over at his mate for a moment before replying timidly, "Look dad, before you say anything, I just want to say now that Vitani's the one who made the first move, okay? She's the one who walked behind me and started to mess around with my-"

"Kopa!" She cut in irritatedly. Realizing what he was about to say, the lion gave her a goofy smile. "Oh. Uh... m-maybe I should've left that part out then?"

Clearly the prince was very nervous about the situation, and the lioness honestly couldn't blame him. Vitani took a deep breath before she looked forth to Simba, trying to ignore her mate's lewd comment. "Even though I'm sure you could've lived the rest of your life without hearing that", she said through gritted teeth before returning to a normal tone of voice. "It _was_ kind of my fault. I was the one who wanted to do... well, you know."

She bowed her head sheepishly. "If you're going to blame anyone, Simba, it's me." she said sadly.

Simba turned around and gave her a sincere look. "I'm not blaming you, Vitani, nor am I blaming Kopa. Both of you should've had self control over yourselves."

Suddenly, Kopa remarked sarcastically, "Oh, you mean the way you had such _excellent_ restraint that night in the jungle, right dad?"

Simba blushed vibrantly just then, even if no one could see it. Vitani held back laughter when Kopa said this. Perking up now, he replied to his son, "That was different, Kopa! We... we were younger than we are now. We didn't know any better."

"But we're not even as old as you were when it happened." Kopa replied, obviously trying desperately to keep a straight face. "And besides, we're actually married. You and mom weren't at the time."

"Look, could you just give me a break here?" Simba said. He tried to make himself sound assertive, but it came off as more whiny than serious. "I just... I can't..."

He sighed and turned away from the couple sitting behind him. He returned his gaze to his vast kingdom. "I'm worried that you're not ready to handle the responsibility of it, Kopa. You're too young. Having cubs like this is gonna be rough, especially early on."

Giving a more serious look and tone now, the prince stood up. He took a step forth before replying, "Dad... I'm ready. I listened to you when you talked about this stuff. Hell, if anything, I think Vitani and I have been ready for a long time now."

The lioness stood up on all fours beside him. She said to Simba now, "Think about it, Simba. Kopa was able to live out on his own most of his life, and I was able to put up with Zira's abuse for most of mine. There's not a chance in hell that any cub can put us thorough anything worse than that."

"And remember what mom said?" Kopa added. "She wants to see cubs around here again, to be like old times. And... I know you do too."

Upon hearing these words, Simba turned around now, facing them directly. He had a very earnest look on his face, as though taking in what was just said to him. He thought for a bit on the subject matter.

"I _want_ to take the responsibilities, dad." Kopa said, breaking the brief silence. "I want to be able to have my own cubs and watch them grow up, maybe see them react to the fanfiction themselves when they're ready."

That last part he added in as a joke, and he snickered as a result. Not wanting to lose his credibility however, Kopa cleared his throat. "But seriously, though... I want to have my own cubs, dad."

Vitani then added, "I do too. The reason I... did what I did," That last part she said while glaring at Kopa. "...was because I wanted to have them too. To be completely honest, Simba... I did it so I would be able to be the mother I never had."

Kopa added, "And so I could be the father I was missing for so long."

That did it for Simba. The king contemplated these thoughts for a moment, taking in their words. Even though his fears of them not being ready to raise a family remained, he did in fact find a newfound confidence for them. If they could survive what they each did, then certainly they were capable of raising a child. Simba thought about how both of them were younger than he or Nala were when Kopa was first born, but that concerned him little. And he could not deny his son's words: He did in fact desire to have grandchildren, as did Nala. The lion wanted with all his heart to become a grandfather. He had forgotten what it was even like to have younglings running around Pride Rock at early hours in the morning, energetic and full of life as he himself had been at one point. Even though he didn't expect it to happen so soon, he would've given anything to see children like those around him just one more time, and watch them grow as long as his life would permit.

Kopa placed his paw over his mate's forepaw, anxious as to what the king would say about the situation. Vitani put her head against his neck, warmly positioning herself against his brown mane.

Finally, Simba broke the silence with the quiet winds ruffling his mane still. Facing them both, he gave them a warm and comforting look. He said, "Although I wish you could've told me sooner, and even though it's happening earlier than I expected... you two have my support."

Kopa and Vitani's faces lit up when he said this, and the two gasped in happiness. The couple now went up to Simba and embraced him warmly, thankful that they now had his blessing. Simba placed both of his front paws on their backs while they did so.

"Thank you, Simba... thank you." Vitani said, doing her best to hold back tears of joy. Kopa was the same with that.

"I'm so glad... so glad that you..." He tried to say. But Simba attempted to finish for him. "It's alright, Kopa. I'll help you out as long as I can once they're born. If they make you happy... that's good enough for me."

"No, I mean I'm glad you didn't do what you did when Kiara asked." Kopa said casually. Simba gave him an odd look before taking a deep breath.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" He asked flatly. Vitani now said to him, "Remember what Kovu said before... Zira will be back from the dead before we let that go."

The king groaned before releasing his light grip on the couple, trying his best to ignore the comment from his son. When he did, Kopa and Vitani affectionately nuzzled there in front of him, not caring in the least if he was watching. As they did, Kopa gently placed his paw upon Vitani's lower stomach region. He could already feel something firm within her that wasn't there before, and did not need an explanation as to what it could have been. He smiled at her before he lovingly licked her muzzle, making her giggle softly.

Just then, they saw Nala, Kiara, and Kovu emerge from the den, with Timon and Pumbaa watching from inside. Every one of them had radiant and caring looks on their faces.

"So how'd it go?" Kiara asked, even though she already knew by the happy looks Kopa and Vitani had right then. Simba exhaled loudly.

"Kiara, Nala... it's going to be like old times."

Elated didn't even begin to cover what the two lionesses looked like at that moment. Kovu and the other two ran over to Kopa and Vitani through the breeze and nuzzled them both affectionately, supportively hugging them for what they had just been told.

"Oh, congratulations you two!" Nala cooed. "This is wonderful!"

Kiara shot a glance at Simba, silently thankful that his reaction to this had been light-years more tame than what it was before. In fact right then, Kiara considered that he would go easier on her and Kovu if she were to ask again. She brought her face in closer to her brother's.

"Congratulations, Kopa." She said softly. "I'm so happy for you two. You'll be a great father for them, I just know it."

Kopa smiled at her. "Coming from you, now I know I will be." he said comfortingly, complimenting her keen intelligence. She laughed in a friendly tone for a bit.

The prince turned and saw Kovu now, who also looked rather supportive on the matter. Currently he was gently hugging Vitani for comfort, genuinely happy for his sister on the matter. Vitani shed but a single tear of joy, something she rarely ever did. The scene with the three lions and the three lionesses supporting and caring for one another went on like that for a while before the night had completely overtaken the kingdom. The stars were shining vibrantly against the dark blue skies of night by the time any had realized it. Simba cleared his throat.

"Well, it's getting late. I think it's time we got our rest now, especially you two."

Agreeing, the six of them stood back up and began to walk back into the den. Kovu yawned while he said, "I'm proud of you, Vitani... you too Kopa. You'll do fine."

"Yes. I just want to wish you both luck now with the cubs." Simba said. He then whispered to himself, "You're sure gonna need it."

* * *

They went inside now, watching as Timon was moving the closed laptop over to the side of the den so that no one would step on it, effectively putting it away for the night. The meerkat gave them all an odd look for a moment once they came in one at a time.

"So I'm guessing that went well?" He asked. Kopa nodded.

"We're gonna have them, Timon. I'm going to be a father!"

Timon snickered. "Really, you're gonna have the cubs? Well, uh... good for you kid, I'm proud of ya'."

He then added under his breath, "Welcome to hell, buddy."

Yawning from exhaustion during the day she had, Vitani was the first one to lay herself down on the side of the den where Kopa promptly rested just beside her. The two of them rubbed their heads together affectionately. "I love you, Vitani." The lion said sincerely. Vitani licked his muzzle. "I love you too, Kopa."

Gently, Kopa placed his paw over Vitani's stomach again, just barely able to feel the forms within her again. As he did, he trembled with excitement. It was not until recently that he ever contemplated the thought of becoming a father, and Vitani had virtually given up on the prospect entirely up until the prides became one. Both were extremely excited to become parents in the near future, and neither of them could wait to give them the best lives that they could once they were born.

Kiara and Kovu had laid down against one another on the opposite side of the cave from them, with Kiara digging her head into her mate's black mane, warmly comforted by its smoothness. Kovu purred as she did so.

"Hey Kovu?" She said softly. The lion looked down to her.

"Thank you... thanks for standing up for me this morning, and saying what you did. You were just what I needed right then."

Kovu rubbed his head against her cheek now, and he wrapped his arm around her body in a comfortable way for her. He noticed that the flower he had gotten for her at sunrise was still there upon her ear, appearing as vibrant and alive as it did the moment he found it. He happily replied, "I would do anything for you, Kiara. No matter what those _idiots_ say about you, you'll always be the most lovable and smart person that I know."

"Thank you... so much... I love you." She replied, holding back the urge to shed tears of loving joy.

"I love you too, Kiara. I _always_ will." The lion replied sincerely.

Kovu's benevolent words made Kiara feel soothed, comforted and loved right to her very heart, something she truly did need from what she had seen and heard on the Internet about herself. The two heartfelt lovers nuzzled and purred again, pleasantly drifting ever nearer to deep and comfortable sleep as Kiara dug her head comfortably into Kovu's warm black mane, where she purred lovingly against his muzzle. Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa got situated around them as this went down. Simba and Nala laid down beside one another like they always had, and Timon and Pumbaa decided to stay at the back of the den this time. They were the first ones to officially pass out. A few minutes went by, and soon they were all asleep together in the den as well, calmly resting after another day of experiencing fan material.

But then, in the middle of the night, Simba suddenly roused from his sleep, having been startled by another horrifically perverted dream caused by the smut art. Tiredly, he stood up and made an effort to stay quiet as he left Pride Rock and went out to the Water Hole for a drink. For he had not drank much since the day before, given that he spent nearly the whole day in front of the computer.

When he returned to the den in the silent night, he had an absolutely horrified look on his face, shivering with fear of something only he knew at that moment. Not bothering to whisper, Simba suddenly uttered aloud, "Uh, Timon?"

The meerkat woke up suddenly, barely able to keep himself from screaming in shock. In the dark he turned to Simba and said,

"Huh? W-what is it, Simba?"

Although he had already figured it out for himself, he asked, "What the hell did you mean when you said I couldn't drink from the Water Hole because of Kopa?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delayed update, I've had virtually no time at all to type these out lately. And I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit more serious toned than the others, it wasn't for any real reason or to make a point this time like Chapter 12 was. I just wanted this story as a whole to have some serious moments in addition to the comedy, for I would like for there to be a balance with that in doing chapters like this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Expect the next chapter soon, because I've already decided which fanfic for them to start with next.**


	19. Chapter XIX

******Chapter XIX**

The sun arose upon the kingdom the next morning, casting its warm and serene light for all to see for another day. The morning radiance shone upon Pride Rock once more illuminating the inside of the den as well, where Simba and his entire pride slept calmly. As the sun rose further up, Simba was the first one to rouse from his sleep. He yawned tiredly, stood up on all fours and stretched himself out near the sleeping lionesses surrounding him. He was particularly tired on this morning, however. The night before, he'd not only had another horrifically perverted and incestuous dream about himself, but he had also drank from the Water Hole when Timon made it clear beforehand not to. Had it not been for the fact that he was so tired at the time, he would've reacted worse than he did when Kiara asked about the cubs.

His eyes opened fully now, looking out to the sky again. The closed laptop was still to the side of the den right where Timon had left it. All others were still sleeping around him. Nala was the first one the king decided to awake. He kneeled down close to her, and nudged her gently with his muzzle.

"Nala.. Nala, wake up." He said soothingly. When he did, Nala yawned and her deep blue eyes opened. She looked over to her mate.

"Good morning, Simba." She said.

From there, the day began for them all. Kopa and Vitani woke up, Timon and Pumbaa did next, and then Kiara and Kovu did too. But while the pride of twenty other lionesses were standing up and leaving to begin the day's hunt, Simba calmly walked over to Kopa. He yawned while his father spoke.

"Good morning, Kopa." He said as calmly as he could, though within his tone the prince could tell something was up. When he did, Kopa faced Simba now.

"Uh... good morning, dad." He replied. Simba nodded awkwardly.

"So... I heard from Timon that you two had fun the other day." Kopa's eyes suddenly bulged. He turned to Vitani for a moment before he stood up in front of her. "Uhh yeah, we... had a lot of fun reading those stories, dad. That's... that's what he meant."

Simba could tell by the tone in his son's voice that he was trying desperately to hide something. He chuckled. "No, he said it was the day before that... you know, the day you two went out to the Water Hole." He said.

Vitani gasped. Stepping in front of her mate now, she said to Simba, "Y-yeah! We just-just... uh, took a break and rested there, that's all!"

Simba said in an odd tone, "Really? Well... that's fine to know, Vitani. Because last night I had a drink from there, and the water tasted... _different_."

Kopa gasped in shock, realizing suddenly that his father had figured it all out. In a futile attempt to defend himself, Kopa trembled, "N-no it doesn't! It tasted fine!"

"Yeah! It tasted the same to me, nothing different with it at all." Vitani timidly added. Simba gave them both a look that said it all, making them both take a step back. "Look, we didn't do anything there, dad! Whatever Timon says, he's lying!"

Simba laughed. "Sure. Whatever you say, Kopa." he said sarcastically. Kopa opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it when Simba turned away from him. He sighed.

"Crap, he knows!" Kopa whispered to his mate. Vitani blushed.

"Oh and by the way, Kopa" Simba said back to his son suddenly and in a playful way. "If any of the animals complain about the water tasting different, I'm not covering for you."

Kopa smacked his paw upon his face, rubbing his eyes for a moment. Vitani bowed her head in embarrassment. The prince muttered to himself, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Within ten minutes, the pride of twenty lionesses had departed from Pride Rock to go and catch the day's kills. Like the day before, several of them questioned what they were doing and why the laptop was there. But also like before, Simba simply said he would rather not talk about it. With that, they set out for the morning savannah once more.

Timon chose to wait until all of the hunting lionesses had departed to pull the laptop back out for all still in the den to see. He opened it, started up the Internet browser and got to the page he wanted. Everyone else collected themselves from waking up, stretched out, and eventually Pumbaa and the six of them sat in a semi-circle around the laptop like they had the day before. Timon yawned.

"Alright guys, looks like we're going into day three now." He said tiredly. "Pumbaa, you wanna start the reading this time?"

The warthog shook his head. "I'm too tired, Timon." He replied. "You'd better start."

Timon sighed in annoyance. "So what story were you going to show us today?" Simba asked rather curiously. Timon clicked around a few places until he got to the page he was looking for.

"Well Simba," He began. "This one here's actually got a pretty good idea behind it. See, it's called The Lion King Oscars. Apparently here... all of you are called to receive awards based on just about everything you guys did before."

Simba perked up at this. "Really? We won awards for everything we did?"

Timon replied, "Yep. Everything."

"This'd better be good." Vitani whispered to Kopa. "I hope you're able to win something." Little did she know that Timon picked up on this, and he took a deep breath.

"Actually Vitani, I should probably tell you now... Kopa's not in this story."

"What?!" She and Simba both shouted at the exact same time. They gave each other an awkward look for a moment because of this.

"Why the hell not?" Simba demanded. "If we're all supposed to be getting awards here, why not him too? He survived out on his own for years, if anything he deserves more awards than all of us!"

Timon shook his head. "No, see Simba... they're just writing about everything based on what they showed in those movies I told you about. They uh... never mentioned Kopa."

"Well that sucks." Kiara said suddenly. "If you said the second one starts with me being born, but the first ended with him... haven't people gotten confused over that?"

Kovu added, "Yeah, there's probably someone out there who has no idea where my pride came from or why Simba was so overprotective! If they never showed that, aren't they going to be baffled by it? Think something's wrong when really there isn't?"

There was a pause before Timon replied slyly, "Trust me, they're _way_ ahead of you there, Kovu."

And with that, he cracked his fingers and began reading.

**The African sun slowly rose through the horizon as a king walked towards Pride Rock. He closed his eyes and let the warmth from the sun's rays hit his fur, creating a bright golden-yellow color. He took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air through his nostrils and allowed it to fill his lungs. The king opened his eyes and noticed the zebras, buffaloes antelopes, and other creatures gathered around him. Usually, the animals gathered when something was wrong with the Pride, if he had an announcement, or if he was to have another cub. However, he respectfully bowed to the animals and they bowed back to him.**

**"We gotta go, we gotta go!" a voice as heard behind him. The lion king, named Mufasa, turned his head and saw a meerkat and warthog running out of the den.**

"W-what?" Asked Simba. "My father's alive here? So. that means this takes place when I was a cub, right?"

Timon shook his head. "Yeah, not exactly."

**"What is the hurry?" Mufasa asked the meerkat named Timon and warthog named Pumbaa.**

"Hey! Since when did Mufasa ever meet you and Pumbaa?" Nala suddenly asked.

"Last time I checked, you guys didn't even know who the hell he was until after Scar died." added Kovu.

Pumbaa decided to answer him this time. "Well, just listen and see. You'll get it sooner or later."

**"Haven't you heard?" Timon asked, "Pumbaa and me have been selected to host the African Oscars."**

**"Oscars?" Mufasa asked as he raised an eyebrow at the word that sounded foreign to him.**

**"Every single lion and animal that's an actor and actress has been nominated by every single Africa animal to attend to the Oscars so see who has won!" Timon excitedly said, "and you my friend, are one of those nominated lions."**

**"I am?" Mufasa asked.**

**"You, Simba, Nala, everybody," Timon said, "and of course Scar, the Out Landers, and the hyenas who I don't even want to look at."**

**"Let's just hope that they don't win anything," Pumbaa said. "They don't deserve anything."**

"Amen to that!" Timon now said, interrupting himself for a moment.

_**That would be my brother **_**Mufasa thought. He was also a bit uneasy about going because he knew that he would have to face his brother. However, he had to go and respect the voters that were going to be there. He looked behind him when he heard paw steps stepping out of the den. He saw Sarafina, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara walking out of the den followed by the rest of the pride. He smiled at them and told them what Timon and Pumbaa had told him.**

"Alright, I'm officially confused now." said Kopa. "Mufasa and Kiara were never even alive at the same time! How did he... when did... When does this even take place?!"

That last part he held himself off from exploding. Timon sighed. "Listen guys, just so we clear this up now... this isn't going to be a very serious story. It's just for the fun of you guys winning awards, alright? This isn't in any real time that the movies show."

"Well that's... weird." said Kiara. "So... it's just every one of us randomly coming together for this story?"

Timon nodded. "You've got it, princess. It's really a comedy based story, let's get that through your heads right now."

**"Oh Timon told us about it alright," Simba said as he smoothed his mane.**

**"Really?" Mufasa asked as he gave Timon and Pumbaa a smirk, "and where will this little event take place."**

**"At a beautiful oasis that we specifically named 'Hakuna Matata,'" Pumbaa told him. "Timon and I are going there right now to set up the place for you guys."**

**"We have also let Zazu notify the Out Landers, hyenas, and your brother to come as well," Timon miserably said, "I don't know why but for some reason, the creatures had nominated them to participate."**

"Well this ought to be a hell of a show, then." Vitani remarked.

Pumbaa replied to her, "Just wait until later on, Vitani... you definitely won't be disappointed."

Softly she whispered to herself, "If Kopa isn't in this, I already am."

**"And this is where I say again that I hope they win nothing," Pumbaa said as him and Timon turned around and walked to their destination.**

"I repeat: Amen to that!" Timon suddenly remarked. Simba snickered.

"It figures you'd love to agree with yourself." He said rudely.

**Mufasa turned his attention back to his family and pride. "So what are you up to?" he asked them.**

**"We were going to go to the water hole to get cleaned up," Kiara answered her grandfather, "would you like to come?"**

**Mufasa smiled at his granddaughter. It was good to see her again after finishing the movie**

**"**What do they mean by finishing the movie?" Nala questioned now. "Didn't everything we're being awarded for really happen?"

Pumbaa shook his head. "Actually Nala, in this story you were just actors. Everything you did was... eh, planned and staged."

"Oh yeah, that's not insulting or offensive in any way, shape or form." Kovu said sarcastically. "All those years of abuse I went through were just staged for a movie, huh? God I'm glad these people respect us so well!"

Timon smacked his hand against his face. "It's not-"

"Hey, does this mean that me seeing my father get trampled to death was fake in this too?" Simba protested.

"Look guys, whoever wrote this doesn't have anything against any of you." Timon said firmly. "It's just for fun, they're just working with what the movies gave them... live with it."

Simba sighed. "What's next? You're gonna tell me the movies were made for kids too?"

** and rejoicing with his family and granddaughter and her boyfriend. However, he was still Scar's, the hyenas', and the Out Landers' enemy. He pushed that thought aside and said, "then what are we waiting for?" and ran ahead of his family with Kiara running after him.**

**The Pride Landers were not the only ones that were nominated. In the depths of Africa, a dry, hot land with almost no life around was a group of strong lionesses that wanted their revenge on the Pride Landers. Zira was the most jealous of all the lionesses. Her ultimate goal was to kill Simba after he had overthrown Scar and banished her and the pride to the Out Lands. She was surprised to have heard from Zazu that she and her family had been nominated to participate in the African Oscars. She hoped that she would win everything, so she could show Simba with whom he was messing with. Now was just the time for them to get ready.**

"Ugh, shut up about her." Kopa said rudely. "Even if I'm not in this, you bet your ass I'll still be happy if she doesn't win anything!"

Vitani nodded in agreement. "The less she wins, the longer I'll keep my respect for this whole fanbase."

Timon said under his breath before continuing, "Oh I'm sure there's plenty of other ways to ruin your faith in them... ever hear of slash fanfics? Yeesh."

**A lion with a black mane was perched on a rock and lazily bathed into the sunlight. He was enjoying this peace and quiet until a flapping noise was heard above him. He snapped his eyes open and saw a colored majordomo hovering over his head. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach and exasperatingly asked, "what do you want?"**

**"I'm here to announce that you have been nominated to participate in the African Oscars tonight," the bird, Zazu informed the annoyed lion, named Scar.**

"I'm surprised he didn't try to eat him or something." said Simba. "Last he told me, that's what he always tried to do."

**Scar arched an eyebrow at the bird. "I have been nominated for what?" he asked.**

"The asshole of the year award!" Nala cut in.

**Zazu shrugged. "I can't say. Just be there if you want to win something," he finished as he flapped his wings and flew away from Scar, "possibly some humanity."**

* * *

**"Did ya hear?" a female hyena with three bangs dangling from her head, named Shenzi, asked as she an to her friends named Banzai and Ed.**

"They finally made fan art off of me that didn't involve us having a three way!" Kiara said in a voice that tried her best to sound like Shenzi. To everyone's surprise, she got it rather close to the real thing.

"That was pretty good." Kovu complimented. Kiara blushed while she scooted over closer to him.

**Banzai, who was sleeping, slowly raised his head. "What?" he murmured.**

**"Mufasa's little stooge was babblin' to me about some Oscars thing that was goin' on," she told them.**

**"So?" Banzai asked without any interest.**

**"So," Shenzi continued, "when I was about to eat him,**

"Why did I know she was going to say something like that?" Simba said while rubbing his face with his paw.

**he told me that we three have been nominated and the one of us with the most votes chooses whatever our hearts desire. That means more food for us!"**

**"Awwh yeah!" Banzai whooped as he stood on his paws, "delicious zebra, antelope, and gazelles here I come!" His mouth started to drool at the thought of the delicious meats.**

**"And I'm just curious to see how Scar will react when we win something," Shenzi added.**

Vitani sneered, "Probably the same way Simba did when Ki-"

Simba suddenly growled at her. "Would you all just let that go already? It was a misunderstanding, God!"

**"I would like to see that too," Banzai agreed, "let's bring that lion down!"**

**"YEAH!" Shenzi whooped followed by Ed's shrill of laughter.**

* * *

**At the Water Hole, the lionesses swam, dried, and licked themselves and their cubs clean to get ready for the festive event. Kiara trotted out of the water and shook herself to get rid of the water. Kovu walked up to her and placed an exotic pink flower behind her ear, making the princess of the Pride Lands blush.**

"Hey, just like you really did." Kiara said to Kovu, where she rested her head against his mane. The lion smiled at her.

"Anytime, Kiara." He said.

**Simba cannon-balled into the water along with his father. The two sprang up to the surface and they splashed each other with some water.**

At the mention of this, Simba suddenly burst out laughing, getting an incredibly humorous image in his mind of him doing that with his father. The funny thing was, they had actually done that once before while he was still very young.

"Ah, good times... good times." Simba said softly, stopping his laughter.

**Meanwhile, Sarabi licked her paw and swiped it against her face to make her fur even while Sarafina and Nala were sun bathing.**

**"Are we ready to go?" Sarabi gently spoke up after deciding that Mufasa and Simba were having a little too much fun in the water.**

**Both father and son stepped out and shook themselves clean, causing their manes to puff up which made Sarabi and Nala go over to their mates to smooth it out and make it nice and even. "Now we are ready," Mufasa said as him, his family, and the rest of the pride proceeded to their destination.**

Stopping once again, Timon now asked them all, "Well that was chapter one for you. What do you say so far?"

Simba was the first one to nod approvingly. "So far so good." He said.

"I want to see who wins what." commented Kiara.

Vitani remarked, "With Scar, the hyenas, _and_ Zira in this too... this is gonna be interesting to hear."

Kopa nodded. "Hell yeah. I just... wish I could've been in this too."

Vitani gave him a gentle, comforting nuzzle. "If you ask me, you've already won everything you would've been nominated for."

Kovu groaned in annoyance at what she said, which earned him a confused look from her. "For God sakes Vitani, would you two stop talking like that? It's getting annoying and so freaking cheesy!"

This prompted Kopa to sneer back to his brother-in-law, "Oh, like the day you and Kiara asked about the cubs... you're telling me that what you said to my father there wasn't cheesy at all? Really, not in the slightest, Kovu?"

Kovu narrowed his eyes. "You win this round."

A brief pause passed before Nala finally urged, "Well come on Timon, keep going!"

He obliged. In the story, all of the characters seen in The Lion King films got together in the jungle where Simba was raised and they all got settled around tables that were there for some reason. Timon and Pumbaa were the hosts on some sort of stage up front, and right off the bat everyone could tell that this setup was going to be interesting. The first category was for favorite character, but not before this little piece of banter went down.

**"Who da ya think will win Pumbaa?"**

**"I don't know," Pumbaa shrugged, "it could be anyone."**

**Zira couldn't stand it anymore. "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" she roared through the place as a flock of birds flew out a tree and flew into the blue sky.**

**"Sheesh, impatient old lady we have gotten there," Timon commented.**

**Zira furrowed her eyebrows at him. "I'll have you know that I am much younger than that Pride Lander queen over there!" she snarled as she looked at Sarabi.**

**Sarabi had a calm look on her face. She gave Zira an innocent smile and said, "I may be old dear Zira but at least my personality and character is wiser than yours."**

"Well then, if there's a category for the biggest bitch in Africa, I already know who's gonna win it." Kovu snickered, which earned a few laughs from the others, Kopa included.

"Ain't that the truth!" Kopa replied.

Back to the story, it turned out that the award categories would be divided between each film. There would be a first, second and third place for the first film, and a first, second and third for the second film. With the exception of Kopa's absence, all the others already knew what they covered, so there was no confusion there. (Much to Timon's relief, too).

For favorite character, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa tied for first place. Nala won second, and Mufasa had won third.

"Mufasa should've gotten first." Nala said comfortingly as she rested her head upon Simba's mane. Simba purred while she did so.

Then they got to the best characters for the second film.

**"Are you finished?" Simba's voice boomed over the hyenas and they stopped laughing.**

**"Finally," Timon said, "now let's continue. We are in the same category but we are going to focus on the second movie," Timon said as he looked at the stack of leaves, "first place is Kiara!"**

**Kiara gasped when her name was called. "Did he say my name?" she asked as excitement rose through her.**

**"Yeah," Kovu happily nodded for her, "go and get your prize."**

Kiara's real life counterpart perked up considerably when this was read off to her. Lifting her head off of her mate's mane, her mouth fell open with shock before it grew to that of a much needed smile. Kovu placed his paw on her shoulder.

"There, you see?" He said to her warmly. "Someone likes you here. I knew it couldn't've been all hate."

The two lovers nuzzled momentarily. "With someone as smart and beautiful as you, somebody was bound to like you." Kovu muttered to her. Right as he did, he heard Vitani chortle, which earned her a glare from Kovu.

"Oh, so Kopa's the one being cheesy here, Kovu?" she sneered Kovu growled at his sister.

"Let it go, Vitani." Kopa now whispered to her. "She needs this."

A moment passed before Timon continued with the story. After Kiara, Kovu won second place as best character, and Vitani won third. Each of their real life counterparts felt flattered that this author would've chosen them for such positions. But then this went down:  
**  
"Anything you would like to say to the audience?" Pumbaa asked.**

**"I...um...I'm just shocked to win first place," Kiara said with a sweet smile, "but winning first, second, or third is not important me. I'm just glad that I have wonderful parents and grandparents and a wonderful boyfriend," she said as she looked at Kovu.**

**"What about you?" Timon asked Kovu.**

**"Kiara took the words out of my mouth. I am glad that she is my girlfriend and that I am living with her wonderful family," Kovu said.**

**Zira glared at her son. **_**Who does he think he is? **_**she thought. **_**I have given him water, food, and love!**_

_"_Uh, don't forget the mental scars, starvation, permanent wounds and the blame for Nuka's death on me!" Kovu said loudly, clearly resenting how accurate his mother's portrayal here was to the real thing.

Next in the story, there was a break before the next category. And here, something genuinely unexpected went down. Zira was insulting Vitani for only winning third place, and finally she got so fed up with her harshness that she simply got up and left her table. Nuka went after her (on Zira's command of course), but after a lot of surprisingly sincere and heartfelt words and moments because of that, Kovu came to them. He was the only one to show them any kind of kindness or appreciation for winning something, which comforted the two siblings immensely.

As this was read, Kovu and Vitani's real life counterparts felt extremely poignant on the inside, hearing this kind of emotional drama go down between them and Nuka. It seemed very realistic for that kind of thing given the situation they were in.

"Wow... this is really starting to get good now." said Kovu sincerely.

"This is exactly what he would've said." added Vitani, taking in the scene as a whole.

Later on in the story, the hyena trio was beginning to drink too much passion fruit as the story called it, and Banzai started to lose his mind.

**The two boys were pointing their paws at one another and laughing. "And..." Banzai wheezed out as he tried to suppress a laugh but couldn't, "HA! HA! HA!...he told me to catch a zebra for him...ha, ha...I said that I couldn't because I had hurt my leg when I sprained my leg on a ROCK! HA! HA! HA!" he yelled as he buried his head under his arm and hit the table with a fisted paw.**

All six of the listeners burst out into laughter upon hearing this, loving the idea of seeing them humiliated in this way. In between laughs, Simba managed to say, "Brilliant! This is genius, this is exactly what they would do!"

Nala then added humorously, "At least it isn't you this time, Timon!"

Timon replied, "Yeah, and at least this time it's not gonna cause someone's paw to almost get torn off."

**Shenzi stared at him with an eyebrow raised. How was a story like that supposed to be funny? It never even happened! "I think you two had too much to drink!" Shenzi snapped as she swiped the drinks off the table with her paws.**

**"HEY!" Banzai's head shot up from the table. The goofy smile never disappeared from his face. "We were drinking-phhhht!" a laugh burst out of his mouth, "OH SHENZI!" he yelled, "I LOVE YOU!" He yelled so loud that every single hyena, lion, and lioness heard him.**

**The talking among the tables stopped as the guests looked at the three hyenas.**

**"I knew it," Scar mumbled under his breath.**

The laughter from this became uncontrollable, with Kopa in particular falling to the ground in amusement. Simba started hitting the ground with his paw, and Kiara fell to her side from laughter. Both Timon and Pumbaa could easily tell that they were going to enjoy what was to come if this was any indication.

"I'd be willing to bet a week's worth of food that this is how that would really happen!" said Kovu, who was taking deep breaths from trying not to laugh now.

"Are you kidding me?" Simba said to him playfully. "They'd be lucky if this is how it goes down! Those crazy bastards!"

After a while, everyone collected themselves once more to return their attention to the story. In it, the next award category was announced: The best songs from each film. The first place winner of the first film was Can You Feel the Love Tonight. Oddly enough, Simba and Nala were asked to come up to the stage and perform the song for all to hear, which took a moment to get used to for the listeners.

**He looked at Nala and she enthusiastically agreed to sing with him. Simba opened his mouth and a soft melody escapes his mouth, "**_**There's a calm surrender/**__**To the rush of day/**__**When the heat of the rolling world/**__**Can be turned away."**_

**Nala smiled at her mate and she followed his lead, "**_**An enchanted moment/**__**And it sees me through/**__**It's enough for this restless warrior/**__**Just to be with you."**_

"What the hell is this?!" Nala unexpectedly protested. "That's not how it went! The song we _really_ sung had completely different words than that!"

Simba added, "What did they do, change the lyrics for the movie or something?"

Timon turned around and shook his head. "Uh guys? This... technically _is_ your song. It's just a different version written by someone else. That's all."

"Well that's pointless." Simba said flatly. "They should've used our version. I bet the one they're having us do now is terrible."

"Compared to ours, at least." Nala finished for him.

Ignoring what just happened, Timon went on. The second place winner for best song of the first film went to I Just Can't Wait to be King, which prompted him and Nala to go up again and sing it. And as of that moment, their real life counterparts had never felt so awkward before. The images they were getting of them reprising that song as adults... it made them feel uneasy and embarrassed to put it mildly.

"This ought to be good." Kiara said before it started, exactly as she did in the story.

Most of them struggled to hold back intense laughter while Simba and Nala just sat there, looking as though they wished they could just disappear. It made them all the more thankful that this was only a story and not real life. If this had been happening in reality, it's unlikely that they could've done this without collapsing of embarrassment.

After that the third place winner for best song went to, of all things, Be Prepared by Scar.

"Wait, Scar had a song?" Simba asked curiously. "I don't remember that."

Timon looked back to him. "Uh yeah, he did, Simba. He was... kind of singing about how he was planning to kill your dad and everything."

Simba gave him a blank look.

"What? Too soon?" The meerkat said innocently.

**"**_**I **__**know it sounds sordid/But you'll be rewarded/When at last I am given my dues/And injustice deliciously squared/Be prepared!"**_

**"Yeah be prepared!" Banzai slurred, "we'll be prepared, for some more passion fruit."**

"Im starting to like this character." Vitani said radiantly. "He's funny as hell so far!"

Kopa agreed. "I bet we're gonna get a lot of crazy crap from this one."

**"No you fool, for the death of the king!" Scar snapped.**

**"We don't have to listen to you," Banzai shot back as he sipped onto some more passion fruit, "man this is good!"**

**Scar scrunched his eyes at his former henchman. "Stop it, you're ruining my moment!" Why did Banzai pick the perfect moment to mess with Scar? It was all part of him being a traitor to them.**

**"WHOO!" Banzai hooted, "man this stuff is good. Too bad it doesn't give you wings. I just want to fly right now!"**

The ear-piercing laughter exploded once more, with Simba in particular getting a kick out of this. Anything that was able to mock his worst enemy (besides Zira) in this fashion was always going to be right to him. The others were laughing like the very hyenas they were hearing about at that moment.

"Guess I was right!" Kopa commented.

**"I will hurl you to kingdom come if you don't stop talking!" Scar growled through gritted sharp teeth. When Banzai didn't stop, Scar lost his temper and lashed out at the hyena.**

**Shenzi immediately jumped to her paws and flew over at Scar. "Leave him alone!" she snapped her teeth at him. "Who do you think you are to do such a thing?"**

"Shenzi, this is Scar we're talking about here." Kiara said through her fading laughter. "You should know what he's like!"

**Timon and Pumbaa immediately jumped off the stage and ran over to Scar and the hyenas. "Come on you guys," Pumbaa said, "just let Scar sing his song. It's not that long."**

**"HA!" Shenzi let out a laugh, "he has thrown us over a geyser and into a pile of bones during his song. Imagine how much injuries we went through."**

"I rest my case." Kiara added.

**Mufasa leaned towards Sarabi and murmured, "at least their wounds were not as fatal as mine were."**

Eventually Scar had managed to finish his song after numerous comical interruptions, which Simba could greatly appreciate. After that, there was another break in between categories.

**After the winners were announced from the first movie, the lions and hyenas left their tables and went into the jungle to enjoy some leisure time. The Pride Landers were talking among themselves about how it wasn't really fair that Scar had even won. "When Simba won first place, I saw Scar fuming with anger," one of the lionesses whispered into the group.**

**"Forget about him," a younger one said, "did you see Zira's face? She looked like she was out for murder!"**

"So basically she looked like she always did, then?" Kiara sneered.

Following some extremely humorous drunken antics involving the hyenas, and another moment between Kovu and his siblings, this happened between Scar and Zira.

**"Well," she said with a smile as she cocked her head to the side, "congratulations on winning your best song."**

**Scar gave her a small smirk. "Charmed," he said.**

**"Although, it would have been better if you won first place. That Simba didn't even deserve to win anything," she spat out his name as if it was poisonous.**

**"Yes," Scar said, "if I had given the chance to kill him in the movie and in reality, **_**I **_**would have won first place!"**

**"Both of us!" Zira hissed. She turned her bloody red eyes towards Simba and looked at him with an evil smile. "We might still have a chance," she said as she turned her attention back to Scar, "to get rid of him and take all the trophies that he has won."**

**Scar gave her a light smile. If it was only him planning this, Mufasa would have stopped him before he even carried out his plan. "When do you think would be the right time to do it?" he asked her.**

**"After the Oscars," she said, "I have a feeling that he would win something in the next categories anyway. He wins them, we kill him, and we take them."**

**"And my brother's too," Scar added. "I killed him once and I can kill him again."**

**"Good," Zira said. "Would you like to sit with me?" she asked, hoping for a 'yes.'**

**Scar turned his head and looked at Vitani and Nuka that were gathered around Kovu and Kiara. "Only if you're children won't sit with us."**

**"That can be arranged," she smiled.**

"Oh shut up!" Simba said mockingly. "Would you two just go and die in a hole already?"

Kovu rubbed his eyes while saying, "There'd better be a part where I mess her up the way I should've done when I had the chance!"

Timon whispered under his breath, quoting the story, "That can be arranged... sort of."

Following this, Nuka and Vitani had another moment where they were shooed away from Zira's table, but then were accepted to stay with the Pride Landers and sit alongside their brother, which was rather heartwarming for those listening. Then the awards for the best songs in the second film could begin, all while the hyenas continued to provide them with strong laughs because of Banzai's drunken state. And interestingly (Or in the pride's case, maddeningly) enough, My Lullaby by Zira had won first place.

**Zira stood up on her paws and approached the stage. Pumbaa pushed the trophy in front of her paws and she held it as if she was holding her own cub. "Well," she said to the audience, "I FINALLY WON SOMETHING! FIRST PLACE IN THE SECOND MOVIE! ME! YOU JUST LOOK AT THIS TROPHY AND WEEP SIMBA BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WIN FIRST PLACE IN THE SECOND MOVIE BUT **_**I **_**DID!"**

Kovu and Vitani both groaned in annoyance. The prince just booed her portrayal in the story for its accuracy, shouting out the occasional insult towards her. Vitani uttered a few obscenities about what she was doing in the story, but no one could really blame her for it.

"Geeze, she's actually worse than she was in real life about this sort of thing!" Kovu said rather loudly.

"Oh my God, really?" Vitani said. "They really gave her first place?"

"She doesn't deserve to win anything!" Kiara protested, prompting Kovu to snicker. "Except maybe the worst mother of the year award."

Kiara playfully added, "Or the biggest bitch in Africa."

Then following this, the second place winner was announced, which was Love Will Find a Way by Kiara and Kovu. The mention of this virtually washed away all of the ridicule and hatred they had felt from who had won first place, and now a very gentle and sincere moment passed around them all, despite the mentions of the hyena's jarring (Though unmistakably funny) antics. Kiara and Kovu's real life counterparts would occasionally look out to the rising sun and contemplate just how much they had been through their entire lives, and how they both had given the other what they had wanted for their entire life.

And then this happened:

**On stage, Kovu looked from Kiara and then at the audience. Having those pairs of eyes from the good and the bad staring back made him a little nervous. However, if he wanted to execute his plan, he had to do it was calmly as possible. "Kiara," he finally spoke as she turned his head and looked at him. "Throughout this whole time, you have been the love of my life. Although our betrothal was never shown-" a voice in the audience interrupted him.**

**"Can I get some more passion fruit?" Banzai yelled as he held his empty coconut cut in the air.**

**"NO!" Shenzi snapped.**

**"A-Anyway," Kovu continued, "will you marry me?"**

**Kiara couldn't hold back her shock. Had he seriously asked such a question? A smile made its way to her lips followed by a little water welling into her eyes. "Yes," she answered as she bought her head under his chin and give him an affectionate nuzzle. Kovu returned back her nuzzle with a soft purr.**

That did it. Although she had tried so hard to hold this back, Nala could no longer do so as she smiled warmly at these words.

"Awww!" She cooed. "That's so adorable!"

And although Vitani was not one do normally do so, she also cooed at the story, admiring how cute it was right then. At this time Kovu and Kiara both looked at each other happily, gently pressing their muzzles against one another in admiration for their portrayal in the story. Kovu could feel a single tear of happiness run down his face as he placed his paw onto Kiara's back, bringing her closer to him.

"That was so beautiful." Kovu said softly.

Simba sighed at the sight of this. "Well that was a nice touch." He said.

**"Cut the cheesy parts and announce the next winner already!" Shenzi suddenly yelled for the nuzzling was going a little overboard for her.**

**"You didn't appear in the second movie," Timon pointed out.**

**"And you are not going to appear on that stage in the next three seconds," Shenzi sneered.**

"Way to ruin the moment, douchebags!" Kopa remarked.

In any case, Timon went forth. The third place winner of the best song in the second film was We Are One by Simba and Kiara.

_**"As you go through life you'll see**_**/**_**There is so much that we**_**/**_**Don't understand**_**."**

**Zira's eyes opened wide when she heard that sweet voice. She didn't believe that Simba had such a honey-covered voice. **_**What are you doing? **_**she yelled at herself. **_**He's your enemy**__**!**_

"Ooooh**, **is that a hint of actual emotion I'm sensing here, Zira?" Vitani teased. Kopa laughed.

"Zira? Showing emotions other than hateful, murderous masochism? This must be some sort of time paradox!" He said in a taunting voice, which got some laughs out of Kovu and Vitani.

While Simba and Kiara sung their song for a second time in the story, the audience there sounded like they were entranced by his voice, like they had never heard him sing before. Even the hyenas seemed to notice it. And as it went on, the listeners seemed to really like the idea of Kiara singing this as an adult, and had little trouble imagining how good that would sound.

"You'd sound incredible singing this." Kovu commented. Kiara blushed vibrantly.

Following another break, the next category was revealed to be for best couples oddly enough. There was no more division between films, so now the first and second ones were going up against each other.

**"And again," Timon jumped in, "there was a huge disagreement between the toucans and the flamingos. They got into this whole war about which couple was the best and why. They kept talking on and on and on and on-"**

**"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Shenzi roared at them.**

"I guess now we know who'd win second place for biggest bitch in Africa." sneered Kovu.

Simba and Nala ended up winning first place, which made their real-life counterparts feel very happy and appreciated. Then this went down between Scar and Zira:

**Zira couldn't help but have a look of disgust on her face. However, seeing the way Simba showed his affection for Nala made her wish that she had showed the same affection for her previous mate. He had done all he could to obey her but Zira had never been satisfied with him. Not that she would ever admit that she never showed her previous mate's love for him. **

"I'm officially beginning to question the accuracy of those movies now." Vitani interrupted. "That's not how it happened! Zira killed our real parents, hid the bodies and then abducted us to pass us off as her own! Hell, Nuka was the only one she really ever gave birth to, and look how that ended up!"

Pumbaa decided to speak to her now. "Uhh, the movies don't exactly show that, Vitani. They actually don't say anything on who your real parents were. That was just something made up by whoever wrote this."

Vitani sighed. "So I'd imagine the fans don't look too kindly on that, then?"

"You don't know the half of it."

**However, seeing that there was a certain black maned and sinfully handsome lion sitting next to her. Scar's eyes slowly blinked as he felt himself falling asleep. He put a paw over his muzzle and let out a yawn. Zira hid a smile as she wrapped her paw around his head, pulled him closer, and gave him a lick on the cheek.**

**Scar was caught off guard. His first instinct was to attack but after feeling the wetness on his cheek, he was confused. He furrowed his eyebrows, turned his head, and gave her a confused look. "What. Was. That?" he slowly asked her.**

**"Oh please," Zira said as she waved her paw in the air, "you act as if you have never been kissed before!"**

**"That's because I haven't!" Scar snapped back but Zira was not at all bothered by his little outburst.**

"Well that's no surprise." Kiara sneered. Simba virtually cheered mockingly when this was read. He yelled, "Yeah! Serves you right you old prick!"

Nala chuckled. "You just love seeing your uncle embarrassed like this, don't you Simba?"

To this the king replied, "Are you kidding? The more crap he goes through here, the more I'm liking this whole story!"

The second and third place winners were tied between Mufasa and Sarabi, and Kiara and Kovu. In the long run, Kiara suggested that Mufasa and Sarabi receive second place while she and Kovu got third. She seemed completely fine with it, and was just happy to not only win something at all, but to have the boyfriend she had.

"Selfish brat my ass!" Kovu whispered to her, providing her with further comfort in remembrance of what happened the morning before. "I told you they were wrong!"

The next category was for best hyena. "Well so much for them not winning anything, then." Kopa said flatly.

Surprisingly enough, Ed won first place in that. "At least they picked the one I hated the least." Simba commented. "The other two were trying to kill me, that poor guy didn't even know what he was doing."

**"Okay," Pumbaa said as he picked up Ed's trophy and gave it to him. Ed eyed the trophy, leaned forward, and sniffed it. A sweet smell hit his nose so he opened his mouth and ate the trophy in one bite!**

**A gasp was heard throughout the audience. "Despicable," Scar scoffed.**

"For once", Simba said reluctantly through gritted teeth, "We agree on something."

**Timon and Pumbaa stood there as Ed licked his lips. "We shouldn't have made that trophy out of berries," Timon yelled.**

"Yeah, hindsight's a bitch, isn't it?" Vitani scoffed. The second place winner for best hyena went to Shenzi.

**"Second place winner is...the hyena that I asked to marry me!"**

**"What?" Kovu asked in surprise. Why would a meerkat ask a hyena to marry him?**

**"Long story," Timon simply answered him.**

**"Weirdest moment in my life," Shenzi muttered as she got up from her seat and headed to the sta**ge.

"Okay, I've gotta ask now... why the hell _did_ you do that, Timon?" Nala suddenly cut in. Timon groaned. "I told you guys already, I was desperate!"

"Yeah, but you could've at least given her something so she'd accept easier. You would have to be in a _pretty_ bad relationship to resort to that so soon, Timon." Kopa joked, seeming to misinterpret what he said. The meerkat turned around.

"Okay Kopa, let me ask _you_ something!" He said angrily. "If you were up against a wall with thirty hyenas who were trying to kill you coming up against you, and _you_ needed to stall for time as long as you could, what would _you_ do?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "Uh, I'd probably just fight them off. I mean, I've got teeth and claws, Timon. I don't exactly have to resort to proposing to the enemy."

Timon opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He smacked his hand on is face. "Guess I set myself up for that one." he said to himself.

"And besides," Vitani taunted. "You didn't even have a ring with you! You could've at least given her one before proposing, you know?"

Timon grunted in annoyance. Even though what Vitani said was a joke, he said to her angrily with his voice becoming steadily louder and more pissed, "And where, Vitani, could you possibly find a wedding ring around here? Huh? Tell me, if you have any idea where I could've gotten a freaking ring right then, I will go there now and personally give it to her myself just because you proved me wrong, which I know you won't!"

Vitani and Kopa grinned ear to ear, holding back the urge to laugh. Finally, Kopa remarked, "Well... how about the fires of Mount Doom?"

Timon just screamed in annoyance.

Trying to collect himself, he returned his attention to the story. In it, Banzai won third place, but at this point he was too drunk to get it and he was almost passed out at his table, so Shenzi had to bring it to him. After another break, the next category was for best villain. Only this time, there would only be one winner.

**"Second nominee is good ol' Scar," Timon announced.**

**Scar sent Timon a glare. "'Old?'" he echoed the word as he slid out of his seat and floated over the stage, "I'll have you know, meerkat, that I am younger than that muffin over there," he spat as he nudged his head towards Mufasa.**

"What a loser." Kovu jeered insultingly. "I swear, if he wins this thing..."

"Did he just call Mufasa a muffin?" Kiara questioned, sounding confused.

"Whatever the hell that even _is_." Kopa added.

Of course, Scar ended up winning. Even though the listeners expected Zira to go on another fit of rage, she instead thought this:

_**Oh **_**Zira thought as she cocked her head to the side **_**Scar won? Well, I have to say that not only is he a good villain but he is a sinfully handsome one too.**_

"Oh get a room you two!" Simba taunted. "I'm sure your perverted fans would love that!"_  
_

At that moment, Kopa gagged at the thought of what kinds of Scar and Zira art there could be that he hadn't seen. He feared the thought of it, and indeed the less he knew, the better. In any case the next category was for the cutest cub, which Simba ended up winning first place in. Then oddly enough, a group of fireflys somehow managed to create a type of slideshow and show off picturs of the winners. Simba bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Good lord, would that be embarrassing." He said to himself.

"Hey wait a minute!" Nala said. "How are fireflies able to make pictures of us? Is... is that even possible?"

"Hey Timon!" Vitani said. "When you said they made those movies off of us, what did they use to... eh, do it? What was it called?"

"A camera?" Timon answered unenthusiastically.

"Yeah! They should've used one of those here!" She finished. Kopa shook his head. "I don't know about that, Vitani. I mean, a... whatever it is Timon called it, I can't help but feel that would be too out of place in this."

Vitani gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh, like anything here is _in_ place for us, Kopa?"

The prince paused. "Touche, Vitani. Touche."

Second place winner for cutest cub went to Nala, who also went through the embarrassment of having pictures inexplicably shown of her from fireflies. She sighed. "Just as long as they keep it clean this time."

As it turned out, there were only two awards for cubs in the first movie, so the time came for the cutest cubs of the second film. First place went to Kiara, who felt rather flattered from this. Kovu placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Congratulations." Kovu whispered to her. Kiara replied quietly, "I would've given first place to you."

Then it turned out that second place went to Kovu. "Close enough." His real self said to his mate.

The third place winner for cutest cub in the second film went to Vitani, which made her feel very warm to be appreciated in this way.

"You'd better believe you were cute." Kopa said romantically to her. She chuckled. "So were you, Kopa."

The next category was an odd one: The category for best mother.

"I swear to God, if Zira wins this one" Kovu shouted while standing up, "I'm gonna take that freaking award and shove it straight up her-!"

"Kovu, relax." Kiara interrupted, though still keeping her calm tone from before. "It's only a story. Remember what I said before?"

She stood up beside him and nuzzled him comfortingly, purring as she did so. Kovu sighed, returning the loving nuzzle. The two of them sat back down as Kovu rubbed his eyes, hoping to God that Zira wouldn't win. And thankfully, she didn't. In the story, it turned out that Sarabi had won for best mother, which was satisfying enough for them all.

"She deserved it." Simba said sincerely, recalling how wise, gentle and caring his mother was while she was alive. However, after Sarabi had won, Zira wasn't happy about it to put it mildly.

**Zira seethed when Sarabi had received that trophy. That trophy belonged to her! What had she done anyway to be a great mother? She must have lounged all day because she was the king's queen and was spoiled all the time. Maybe one of the other lionesses had taken a better care of her cub while she spoiled herself. "NO!" Zira found herself growling at Sarabi.**

**Sarafina, Nala, and Sarabi halted from walking off stage.**

**"That is absurd!" Zira yelled, "that wrinkle faced lioness does not deserve to win such a trophy!" she yelled as she pointed at Sarabi with her paw. "I have done the most motherly work toward my children and turned them into fighters. All she's done is turn her child into a tyrant."**

"Uhh, what?" Simba said sounding clearly confused. "How was I a tyrant? Last time I checked, I never ran the lionesses into the ground with hunting, nor did I kill my own brother just to be king!... if I had one, that is."

Nala rested her head on his mane. "Simba, this is Zira we're talking about."

"True."

**"Now just a minute!" Mufasa's voice boomed throughout the jungle, "at least she cared for her cub and didn't abuse them under such hard conditions like you have done with yours."**

"Yeah! You tell em', dad!" Simba shouted enthusiastically.

**"Why don't you just shut your mouth before I do it for you?" Zira sapped at him.**

**When she said that, Simba jumped on his paws and growled at her. "I'd watch it if I were you," he told her.**

**However, Zira didn't pay any attention to him. With her teeth bared, she marched over to Sarabi and got as close as she could to her face. "What kind of a mother were you anyway. One that lounged around and didn't have a care in the world?"**

"You bitch!" Simba protested. "I'd sure as hell like to see you do better! She could kick your ass in a fight easy!"

Little did Simba know that he could not have picked a worse time to say that.

**Sarabi maintained a mature composure as she slightly held her head high and didn't let Zira's words affect her title as a mother. "No," she spoke, "I cared for him when he was just a cub and cried when I thought that he had died. When he was gone, my mind was always on him and I always recounted the past time that we had shared together. I even welcomed him when he came back to Pride Rock," she answered.**

**Simba couldn't help but smile widely at his mother's warm words. He knew that what he had done was wrong to escape from Pride Rock but at least she had welcomed him.**

**"And what about me?" Zira snapped at her.**

**"That's your own judgement," Sarabi said, "now, if we want to settle this like ladies, I suggest that we forget about this and move on."**

**"NO!" Zira snapped.**

**"Have it your way then," Sarabi answered as she turned her back on Zira and walked over to her table. Zira clenched her jaw and crouched lowered to the ground. She leaped in the air and held her claws towards the old queen.**

"Holy crap." said Kopa, sounding genuinely concerned for his grandmother in the story.

"Okay, now she's officially crossed the line!" Kiara said angrily.

**"MOM!" Simba yelled. Sarabi looked from him but seeing the frightened look on his face, she turned around and saw Zira's shadow coming towards her. Zira wrapped her paws around Sarabi's neck and the two lionesses rolled on the ground.**

**The loud thump awoke Banzai from his slumber as he jumped in his seat and looked at the two lionesses fighting. "Yeah!" he yelled as he threw his paws in the air, "girl fight! Cat fight!"**

"Oh would you shut up you drunken idiot?!" Vitani yelled.

**Sarabi tried her best to protect herself from Zira's attacks. Zira held her paw in the air as she bought in upon Sarabi's neck. She scratched the side of the neck but it was painful enough to make Sarabi let out a painful roar. Mufasa leaped from the table as he ran from the table and tackled Zira off his mate.**

"This is horrible!" Nala said with fear. "Zira's done too much already!"

"How dare she attack my mother like that?!" Simba protested. "First my son, then my pride, and now my mother?!"

"Burn in hell, Zira." Kovu said unenthusiastically.

**Simba arose from table as he and Nala helped his mother off the ground. A line of blood trickled down the side of her neck as Simba began to lick it off her.**

**"You ought to be ashamed!" Mufasa roared at Zira's face. "Who do you think you are? Who are you to attack my wife like that?"**

**Kovu was ashamed to have seen his mother act in such a manner. He hoped that Sarabi was alright, but he didn't know what overcame his mother to act in such a way. He looked over at Kiara who had a terrified look on her face.**

"I can't say I blame myself." She said.

**"Talk about mama drama," Timon said as he hopped off stage and walked over to Mufasa, "don't worry Mufasa, I will have her escorted out of this place immediately."**

"About freaking time!" Kopa shouted with relief.

**"You wouldn't dare!" Zira hissed at him.**

**"I would," Timon pouted, "because all you have done here is cause chaos."**

**"A-And we'll confiscate your trophy too!" Pumbaa said as he directed a flock of hummingbirds to carry Zira's trophy off the table over to him.**

**"No!" Zira yelled as she shook her head when she saw her trophy taken away from her, "you can't to that!"**

**Timon gave her a smile, "that trophy has to be earned madam," he said. "Mufasa, you are a strong and strapping lion please take a group from your pride and escort her out of the premises of this jungle."**

**Mufasa gave him a nod as he got off of Zira and selected a group of lionesses from his pride to escort Zira out. Once he did that, the lionesses circled around Zira as Mufasa directed the group out of the jungle.**

Upon hearing this, every single one of them cheered with delight, Timon and Pumbaa included. All of these cheers went off from them at once:

"Whooo hoo! Yeah, take that you old bitch!" Simba shouted through the cheers. "That's what you get for messing with my mother!"

"Finally she gets what's coming to her!" Shouted Kopa.

Kovu bellowed, "God damn, have I been waiting to hear this! Yes! I have lived today, everyone... I have lived."

"Suck it you old lunatic!" Vitani taunted. "Finally some payback!"

"About time she got her ass out of there too!" Kiara agreed.

"Yes! This is what she's deserved since minute one!" Nala decided to add.

Indeed, everyone around the computer was overjoyed to hear Zira be humiliated like this. They could not even remember a time when they hadn't hated her accurate portrayal in the story with every bone in their bodies, so this felt as though it would be the closest they would ever get to payback for all she had said and done to them. It felt exhilarating, even.

After everyone settled down from their thrilled cheers and sneerful comments, Timon was able to continue. The next category was for the most romantic lion, which was won by Kovu. The six listeners seemed to be happy with that result.

"Congratulations, Kovu." Kopa commented. "After yesterday morning, you deserve it."

Kovu blushed. "Ah, I'd say you should've won it. After all you did stick it out all your life and come all this way just to be with Vitani."

"And it was worth it." Kopa then said to his mate, which made her feel flattered and appreciated, something she never got from Zira. Which made her all the more glad that she got what she deserved in the story.

**Mufasa threw back his head and let out a little laugh. "What?" he said, "no, you deserve it!" he said as he pushed the trophy towards Kovu. "You're the first lion that I've seen showing the most love to my daughter."**

They all stared blankly at the computer now. "Uh... d-did Mufasa just call Kiara his daughter?" Vitani questioned.

"What the hell's up with that?" Kovu added. Pumbaa chose to answer for him. "I'm sure it was only a mistake. Remember, not everyone's an expert on writing, either."

Kiara replied, "Well yeah, but there's a pretty big difference between being someone's daughter and someone's granddaughter. You'd think they would've been able to catch that."

Timon sighed. "Just be glad they got anything right at all here... unlike some others around this site."

**"Oh yeah," Timon said, "throughout half of the movie, he couldn't get enough of her!" he exclaimed which made both Kovu and Kiara blush.**

**"Hey!" one of the hyenas in the audience yelled as he caught Timon's attention, "how are you even romantic to her?"**

**Now that question made Kovu blush even more. He didn't show public affection to anyone, including to Simba and Nala. He would nuzzle her here and there in front of them but not lick her cheek in anyway that would make him feel embarrassed.**

**"He kisses her?" Timon suggested to he hyena.**

**"Hey, you should do that!" the hyena exclaimed as he pointed at Kovu. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" he chanted as the hyena audience joined into the chant.**

"Well that escalated quickly." Kovu said with embarrassment. "But honestly, I wouldn't have any problem at all with that."

He said this while looking at Kiara, which made her smile. He pressed his muzzle up against hers lovingly, where they both purred. Upon seeing this, Kopa had never before felt such a mixture of happiness and nausea.

"Just as long as they don't have to screw in front of everyone." He said to himself.

"Not that they'd have a problem with that, either." Vitani jokingly added while laughing.

**Kovu lowered his head as a nervous smile crept up. The chanting gout louder and louder and more intimidating. He head suddenly snapped up when he felt something moist slide against his cheek. He looked at his side and saw that Kiara stood next to him with a smile on her face. He gave her a nuzzle followed by a small kiss.**

**"Aww-yeah!" the hyena yelled as he nodded his head at them, "romance at it's best!"**

"Keep it clean, Banzai!" Nala said.

"He's wasted, what do you expect?" Simba commented to her.

The following category was for the most beautiful lioness. Nala ended up winning that, which made her real-life counterpart feel happy with herself.

"You really are." Simba whispered to her lovingly. Nala chuckled. "All the lionesses here are." She said modestly. "I would've been fine with any of them winning."

"Except for Zira, that is."

And then, they came at last to the final category of the story, which was for the most handsome lion. In the long run, that was won by Mufasa, which all of them seemed to be satisfied with.

"It makes me wonder what he really looked like." Kopa said to Vitani, having sadly never seen able to meet his grandfather in person. Pumbaa heard this and said to the prince, "Maybe after this, we could just show you what he was like, Kopa."

Kopa scoffed. "Yeah, screwing who?"

Pumbaa shook his head. "No, not like that. I mean like one of the normal pictures they made of him. There's a lot of them."

"For once." The prince whispered.

**At the end of the Oscars, the lions and hyenas got up from their seats as they got ready to head back home. "I'm in the need for a very long rest," Kiara said as she stretched her muscles and let out a yawn.**

**"Me too," Nuka yawned, "is it alright if we can slumber at your den tonight?"**

**"You're welcome any night," Simba said with a smile, "after what happened between you two and your mother, I think it's best that you guys stay with us," he said as he received a smile from Kiara and Kovu, Nuka, and surprisingly a warm smile from Vitani.**

"Awww." Nala cooed again, not caring who heard it. "That's exactly what I would've done."

"Same here." Simba added sincerely.

**"I'm ready to call it a night."**

**The little meerkat let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arm, legs, and back. "Me too," he said, "let's find a place to rest and deal with this litter tomorrow."**

**With that, the meerkat and the warthog found a soft place to stay where they could sleep until the next morning.**

With that, Timon fell to his knees in front of the keyboard, exhausted from so much reading. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he turned around and he asked everyone once more what they thought.

"That was freaking awesome!" Kovu was the first to say enthusiastically. "Zira was a bitch, but she sure got what she deserved! And everything else too... that was just _fun_!"

Kiara nodded. "I thought it was really funny, but I liked the serious parts too. It had this... balance, you know?"

Simba said to his daughter, "That's what I was thinking. The hyenas were definitely funny, that much I can say for sure. I love the idea of everyone just being together like that, my father included. And yes, the best part was when Zira got thrown out... even if she did have to attack my mom to do that."

Nala then added, "It was great, Timon. Almost everyone who won something deserved it, except for Scar and Zira of course. I loved those moments between Nuka, Vitani and Kovu... they were just so warm and nice. Everything else was very funny."

Turning now to Kopa, he said for himself, "Even though I still wish I could've been in this, I loved it too. It was actually really hysterical the whole way through, especially with those hyenas. Every one of us sounded like ourselves, like that's what we would really say and do there."

Vitani agreed. "The same thing goes for me, Kopa. The best parts were when Nuka and I were doing what we did, and believe me, I'm going to have dreams about Zira getting what she deserves like she did!"

Kopa nodded. _Right after the dreams about my father having sex with you against your will, that is,_ he thought.

Timon sighed. "So it looks like you guys enjoyed that then?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Everyone suddenly talked at once, but he could tell they were satisfied. And for that, so was he.

"Alright then. What's say we move on to another one, shall we?"

Everyone nodded approvingly. "What's next, Timon?" asked Simba.

Timon smiled deviously. "Oh, I have a few ideas..."

* * *

**Author's Note: I would like to give credit to the author named snheetah for The Lion King Oscars, and I wish to thank them immensely for allowing me to use their story here. The fanfic is a truly great one, it's funny yet serious in places, and it has been a privilege to feature it here. I highly recommend it to anyone who want a good laugh from a story such as this. Check it out for yourself, I guarantee you won't be disappointed.**

**Also, the reason this chapter was the longest one yet (Close to 12,000 words, holy crap), was for the same reason I chose this particular story for them to look at: Because there was just so much to work with, and that there was just so many possibilities with the material, I didn't want to waste any. If this chapter seemed too long, I apologize.**


	20. Chapter XX

**_Author's Note_: Thanks to all of my excellent readers, Eviscerating the Fourth Wall has officially become my most viewed story out of everything I've ever published, finally knocking "Han Solo Shot First" of the top spot after just under two months of being online. I would like to give my most sincere thanks and appreciation to everyone who made this story my biggest hit to date, and also my fastest growing story to date.**

* * *

**Chapter XX**

The meerkat turned himself over to Pumbaa. In a suddenly tired voice, he took a deep breath as he said to his friend, "Here Pumbaa, you get the next one. You know which one it is."

Seeing as it was his turn to read the following fanfic, he nodded and stood up, moving over to the laptop while Timon walked over to Kopa and Vitani's side of the den. He threw himself lazily against the wall nearby Kopa's tail as he tried to make himself comfortable for the remainder of this next story. He laid on his back and placed his hands behind his head, taking a relaxing deep breath as he did so.

"So Pumbaa, you remember what I told you to read them last night, right?" He asked him casually. Pumbaa nodded. "Sure thing, Timon."

"What is it this time?" Nala asked curiously. To this, Pumbaa replied, "Well Nala, this one's called The King's Heir. It's about back when Scar and Zira were the rulers of this place."

Vitani groaned. "Oh great, as if we haven't heard enough about _them_ in the last three days."

Kopa added, "Well, who knows? Maybe this could be good. What else is it about, Pumbaa?"

The warthog started read them off his own version of the description, but stuttered in confusion at the beginning. "It's about... them finding a human and lion hybrid and then they turn him into a lion. Then there's a... a prophecy about him being their heir."

He turned around and was immediately met with the blankest stares he had ever seen in his life. Even Timon, who knew exactly what was to come seemed a bit baffled by this.

"Uh... what?" Simba asked with little tone to his voice.

"That's... that has to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard in my life." Kiara said. Pumbaa smiled at her. "Well The Lion King Oscars sounded weird too, and that turned out good, didn't it?"

She paused. "Well.. that _is_ true."

"How is there a hybrid between a human and a lion?" Kovu asked with a disgusted tone in his voice, clearly getting suspicious about that concept. "Does... does that mean that some lion and a human ... they..."

He would've gone on from there, but suddenly Vitani interrupted. "Kovu, j-just don't go any further with that. If you stop right there, we're all gonna live a lot longer."

Simba abruptly sighed in relief. "Thank you." He said to her softly, placing a paw over his eyes.

"Well go ahead, Pumbaa. Let's start it." Nala said with some curiosity.

Timon chuckled as he lay there lazily in between Kopa and Vitani, thinking he was going to get a good kick out of the reactions here. However, against all odds he found out too late that he may have overestimated his trust in Pumbaa with pulling up the right page to read once he began.

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It wasseventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my**

The meerkat's eyes shot open faster and harder than they ever had before in his entire life. Gasping, he swiftly leapt up to his feet quicker than any around him had even known that he could. He got up so fast in fact, it made Kopa and Vitani jump in shock. Timon sprinted towards Pumbaa where he stopped reading right away. He shrieked in fear as he leapt up to his tusks and gripped onto his face with his hand, bringing his eyes up to his face.

"Pumbaa!" He screamed. "Are you nuts?! We agreed we would _never_ speak of that! _Never_!"

He looked at the screen. "You pulled up the wrong page you idiot!" He screamed in horror. Jumping off of Pumbaa's tusk now, he dove to the ground and started furiously typing in the correct web address this time. Simultaneously, all six of the listeners had taken a step or two back from him, looking genuinely scared for Timon.

"Uhh... T-Timon?" Simba stuttered. "What... what's g-"

"No!" Timon interrupted with his voice sounding borderline demonic now. "You do _not_ need to know what that was!" He squealed so loud it echoed through the air outside of the cave. He violently typed up the correct site now, and struck the 'enter' key as though he were stabbing something.

"What's going-?" Kovu tried to ask, but like with Simba, he was abruptly cut off. "No! No, we _never_ speak of it! You never heard that, Pumbaa _didn't_ just read that to you!... It doesn't exist!"

"Should I be scared now?" Kiara whispered to Kovu. He nodded. "I think _I_ am."

Making one more effort to get an answer, Vitani spoke up. "What was that, Timon?! What're you even... why did you just freak out like that?"

This time, the meerkat answered much to her surprise. He turned to her and frantically he replied, "The less you know, the longer you'll live!"

"But what-?" Kopa tried to ask, but Timon cut him off and repeated himself, sounding more angry this time. "The less you know the longer you'll live!"

Finally, Timon exhaled loudly as he got the right page this time. He looked up to Pumbaa. "Now Pumbaa..." He said irritated but at the same time pleadingly. "Promise me... _promise_ me!... That you'll never do that again."

Looking concerned, Pumbaa replied, "Uh, I promise?"

Timon simply sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Turning around he went back to his spot in the den while Simba and each of the others stared at him like he had just committed a murder, staring, gaping and fearing for him all of a sudden.

"I'm going to pretend that never happened." said Simba awkwardly. Timon nodded in his direction.

"Yeah, that's _definitely_ for the best, buddy."

And finally after that unexpected distraction, Pumbaa began the story titled The King's Heir.

**A few days ago in the Pridelands, Scar and Zira both had a nightmare about the end of their kingdom, then that nightmare became a dream, a dream of hope for their kingdom, a human boy with a lion tail, that turns into a Lion, will save their kingdom and be their new heir to the throne,**

"So if it ended with someone saving them, it wasn't exactly a nightmare, now was it?" Nala commented.

**after waking up, both Scar and Zira, had lift the Pridelands to search for their new heir, **

"Wait, what about Nuka?" Vitani asked curiously. "He was alive by this time, wasn't he?"

"And why would they just leave to find an heir without even saying a word to each other?" Kovu added. "That seemed pretty quick."

Here, Kopa snickered. The lion said to his brother-in-law, "Oh no, Kovu. If they actually talked to one another, that would imply that they can actually show some kind of _emotion_ for each other. Come on, man, you know better than to expect that from them."

Kiara and Nala both laughed at what he said. The lion replied to Kopa after a pause, "True."

**before they can began, they went to some old friends of theirs and they were transformed into Humans, Scar is now a tall Man with Black hair, Green eyes, and still have that Scar on his lift eye,**

Uncomfortable silence fell upon the den for a few moments. "...Whaaa...?" Simba suddenly said, sounding absolutely dazed and confused while his eyes bulged.

"They... they turned into humans?!" Vitani said loudly. "W-why? How? How the hell did they even do that?!"

"That's ridiculous!" Kiara added. "Where did they go for that? What did they _use_ to do that?!"

Simba rubbed his face with his paw. "This is going to be a long story."

**Zira is now a tall Woman with Brown hair, and red eyes, they explain to Scar and Zira that they will be humans until they are back in Africa and into the Pridelands, and their friends gave them cloths to wear**

"Who's _they_?!" Nala said loudly. "Who did that? Why did they do it?"

Vitani added, "If this were really how they wanted an heir, they would've just found a starving lion couple with two infant cubs, killed the couple, and then abducted the cubs as their own! That's how they really did it!"

She did not sound at all proud of that statement, and no one could blame her.

"And wait a minute here!" Kiara said. "They said that... whoever the hell these people are gave them clothes to wear? So... they were naked before that?"

When she said this, Kopa suddenly bellowed in disgust, bowing his head downwards. "Dammit, Kiara! Do _not_ give me that image now! Please, God no!"

Kiara winced. "Sorry." She said apologetically.

Then, Timon spoke up. "Geeze, that _is_ a pretty disgusting thing to think about, actually... ah well. I've seen worse."

"Really Timon?" Simba asked him, sounding entirely unimpressed. Timon cocked his eyebrow. "What? Come on, you know we've already seen worse than that, buddy. Remember the crap about you and Kovu?..."

At this moment Simba was hardly a second away from screaming or roaring in anger at his friend, but before he could, Kiara gave her father a devious smile. Simba glanced over to her when she did this, and he knew what this meant immediately. The king walked over to his daughter, and his enraged face had disappeared. He whispered into her ear, "Do you think after this, we should do it?"

Kiara knew he was referring to the plan she had suggested on the first day of this whole affair. She laughed before she whispered back to him, "Yeah, we've been holding it off for long enough!"

Simba smiled now and went over to Nala. He whispered this information to her, prompting the lioness to laugh quietly with excitement. Timon noticed this, and then saw that Kiara had a rather proud expression on her face.

"Hey, what're you guys whispering about over there?" He asked, sounding suspicious. Simba laughed to himself.

"N-nothing, Timon!" He lied. "Just something about the story, that's all!"

"Yeah, we were just betting on where this story's going to go." Nala added. Timon cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay then... I guess?"

The meerkat simply shrugged it off right then, not knowing a thing about what had just gone down between Simba, Kiara and Nala. The plan involving the Shenzi/Timon smut was going to go into effect after this story. The payback for putting them through all this insanity was on its way.

**and then Scar and Zira began their search, Today they are now in the country of the United States, in Evansville, Indiana,**

"Uh, Pumbaa?" Kopa asked. "Is that place far away, by any chance?"

Pumbaa opened his mouth to say something, but Timon casually cut in for him. "Is four and a half thousand miles away on the other side of an ocean far enough for you?"

Kopa raised his eyebrows. "Four thousand miles? How the _hell_ did they get there then?"

"And how did they get over an ocean?" Vitani questioned. "I mean I know that at least Zira could swim, but _that far_?!"

"But you want to know the saddest part about that, Vitani?" Kiara said to her sister-in-law. Vitani cocked her eyebrow. "This _still_ makes more sense than The Lion of the Rings did!"

Several of them laughed at her comment, Vitani included. Timon decided to add, "One does not simply swim into America... literally."

**at the Evansville Regional Airport, they meet a Man that is very tall and that they are supposed to meet as Scar said, " Are you Charlie?" Charlie says, " Yes Scar and Zira, I'm Charlie, I have been assigned by your friends in Africa as your driver and bodyguard." Zira said, " We are looking for are heir to throne, do you know where he is?" Charlie says, " Get in my car, I will explain on the way."**

"Hey, what's a car?" Kiara asked Pumbaa with curiosity. Without hesitation, the warthog turned around and answered her, "Well Kiara, it's... it's eh, something that most humans use to get around. They can use them to go places instead of walking, and you sit in them while they do that."

Kiara gave him a baffled expression. "So... they do that instead of walking?"

"Pretty much." He said.

"Well that sounds kind of lazy." She went on. "Wouldn't they want to walk from place to place every once in a while?"

Timon now snickered. "Ah Kiara, if only you could see how these people really are."

**their got into his car and started driving than Charlie said, " I know where your new heir is, we are heading to where he is now, here this is his file." Charlie handed Scar the file, then he and Zira opened it, and saw information about him and saw a photo of their heir, he is a teenaged human, with brown hair and green eye and a lion tail similar to the one, they saw in their dreams, than Scar asked, " Who is this?" Charlie said while driving, " The boy you see, his name is Richard Moore, he is a junior student at Reitz High School, he is not a ordinary student, unlike the other students, he is a hybrid."**

"What's a high school?" Simba asked his friend, making him grunt with annoyance.

From here on out, every time the story would mention a human invention or place that the lions had no knowledge of, Pumbaa would stop and explain the concept of it to them so they would better understand the story. Doing this repeatedly became very tiring as the story progressed.

**Scar and Zira both asked, " A what?" Charlie said, " A hybrid, a hybrid is a specie that is born from two parents, that are different species." Scar asked, " What kind of hybrid is Richard?" Charlie said, " he is a human and a lion hybrid, his mother was a human, while his father was a lion, and also to tell you two, he has a tail of a lion." **

Kopa suddenly interrupted, "Alright, that's it, someone's gotta say it... what lion would _ever_ be horny enough to go for a human woman?"

Vitani soughed to his side. "You had to ask, didn't you?"

"Come on Vitani, I know you think that's as weird as I do." Her mate replied. She bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Weird would be undermining it." Vitani said softly.

**Scar and Zira were surprised to hear this, than Charlie said, " We're here." Scar and Zira saw the school for the first time and saw that it was big and Scar asked, " How are we going to find him?" Charlie says, " It's near his lunch time, he is going to eat soon, you are going to find him in the middle of the school, what they call 'the link', Richard is going to cross from the old building to the new building, you are going to meet him, and talk to him, while I sign him out of the school." Scar and Zira nodded, then Charlie said, " But to warn you, this school is got security, they got both Police and Sheriff Departments here, so be careful they are armed, and they will call backup if necessary."After the brief, Scar and Zira walked in and it felt warm inside than outside, they than entered the link than waited, after a few minutes, students were everywhere, than they saw a student with a lion tail, that is their chosen heir, Richard Moore,**

"Hey let me ask something here." Kiara said with a tone of her voice that made it clear she was annoyed. "A human kid with a goddamn lion tale isn't questioned at all by anybody else? Does anyone else find that hard to believe?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sis." Kopa said to her from across the den. "That's like if there was a lion here that didn't have a tail or stood on two legs, you'd think _somebody_ would question it sooner or later."

"Relax, guys." Timon said casually. "Just listen, they'll explain it eventually. Trust me."

Nala snickered, "Really? The last time we trusted you Timon, we had to find out that our fans like to see my mate and my son-in-law bang for no reason."

Timon was silent for a moment. "Okay as much as I hate to admit it, Nala... I can't blame you for that one. Yeesh."

**Scar and Zira followed Richard, into the cafeteria, than after Richard got his food and sat down they than walked to where Richard was, Scar got his attention, " Excuse me." than Richard turned around and saw a Man and Woman standing behind him, Scar says, " I hope I we're not bothering you." Richard says, " No, not at all." Zira says, " Do you mind if we talk to you for a minute." Richard says, " Of course, I got all the time, I'm not going no where, go ahead sit down."Scar and Zira sat next to Richard on both side, Scar began the introduction, " My name is Scar and this my wife Zira, we are from the Pridelands, which is in Africa." Richard says, " You know I some how recognize those names from before and I thing I heard about that place before, but from where, I thing, I might be thinking things, I'm Richard Moore, Nice to meet you two." Zira says, " It is cold outside." Richard agreed, " Yeah it is, in my country it is cold here in the winter, it also snow's here to and it's supposed to tonight, it is supposed to get to 10 degrees Fahrenheit tonight as well, which means the snow will stick to the road." Scar says, " Richard, we want you to come to Africa with us, it is very important, that you should come."**

Out of nowhere, Timon suddenly spoke up once more trying to make his voice sound deeper than usual. He said, "Richard... if you take the blue pill, you wake up in your bed and stay here, but if you take the red pill... we show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

All inside except for Pumbaa gave him yet another blank stare, something he was almost expecting on a regular basis at this point. He laughed.

"Like you guys would ever know what that's from!" He said. Nala cocked her head.

"What _is_ it from, Timon?" she asked sounding intrigued. "That sounded good." Timon stopped laughing, and his abruptly he made an effort to make his voice sound old and raspy.

"Only what you take with you, my young padawan."

He laughed again, leaving all six of the lions as confused as ever.

"Should I be concerned about him at all?" Kovu murmured to Kiara. The lioness shook her head. "Don't worry, he's been saying stuff like that since I was a cub. He told me once that if I ever saw where that came from, my mind would melt or something."

"I think _his_ mind just melted." Kovu replied humorously.

Suddenly Pumbaa leaned into the meerkat and whispered to him, "Timon, maybe you should stop with the quotes. They're not going to get any of them. And frankly, Timon... you're kind of overdoing it with them now."

Timon shook his head. He thought to himself,_ Just as soon as the goddamned writer would stop making me say them..., _implying that he knew something that the others most certainly did not.

**Richard said, " I would have to check out at the office first." **

"Wow, you've gotta love how fast this kid accepts random strangers' offers to take him to Africa." Kovu commented sarcastically. "I mean that's no reason for suspicion at all, now is it?"

**Zira says, " Our friend Charlie has that taken care of, you just need to come us." Richard says, " All right." after Richard finished his lunch, just when they were about to leave two men came out of nowhere, one pulled out a Colt M1911 pistol with laser sighting, while the other one pulled out a Beretta Model 12, **

"Well that escalated quickly." Simba sneered.

**Scar and Zira, moved Richard out of the way, Scar pulled out two Beretta model 92SB pistols, as Zira pulls out a MP5K, **

"Whoa, where the hell did they get guns from?" Simba asked sounding confused. "They never said they had those before!"

"This is really weird." Kovu said. "I mean, Scar and Zira as humans... with guns...? I just can't-"

He decided to end his statement right there. "Hey", Kiara said playfully. "It's no weirder than all of us sitting in a human bar with an evil ring while Timon gets wasted nearby."

This earned a few laughs from the others, but from Timon she got an an irritated groan.

"Would you _please_ just let that go already?" He pleaded. "It wasn't that funny!"

"Nor did it make sense." Vitani added. "Hell, if that didn't make any sense, I don't think I care if this does either."

"Is there a name for that sort of thing?" Kopa asked her now. "Where you know something's not right but... you can't help but enjoy it? Have you ever had that feeling before, Vitani?"

She blushed and giggled. "Two days ago in the Water Hole, I guess?"

Kovu groaned. He said to them both, "Are you guys just _asking_ me to claw my own eyes out now?"

**the police officers saw this and pull out their Beretta Model 92SB pistol and a Colt M1911 pistol, and a shot out begins, the students made a run for it, the bad guys killed the two Police officers, while Scar and Zira got there chance, they shot the bad guys, **

"Scar and Zira _are_ the bad guys!" Simba cut in, suddenly sounding rather juvenile for using a term such as 'bad guys'.

**than Zira crabbed Richard by the shirt with her hands and they met with Charlie, than Charlie escorted him to the car along with Scar and Zira, then after they got in the car and lift before the Police arrived, when they arrived at the Evansville Regional Airport, Scar and Zira thank Charlie, and Charlie lift in his car, as Scar and Zira got on the plane with Richard going with them to Africa.**

"Okay then..." Nala said uncomfortably. "That was over with pretty quick, wasn't it?"

"You know, they really aren't going into much detail about anything here, are they?" Kiara pointed out. Vitani scoffed. "Hey, at least they aren't taking all night just to describe the grass or something this time."

**After about 15 hours, they arrive at the Nairobi International Airport, after they got out of the plane, a black man by the name of Mark was standing there waiting for they're arrival than Scar said, " Good to see, Mark." Mark smiles and hugs his friend and says, " Nice to see you two made it alive, how was America?" Zira says, " Cold, very cold weather, over there." Mark says, " I figured it was cold in Indiana, where you just went, now that your back in Africa, lets show this kid his new home."**

"Isn't it just great how this kid is absolutely ignoring the fact that his parents are probably worried sick about him?" Kiara said sarcastically. "I mean geeze, one day he's just in school and the next he's in Africa? They're probably looking all over for him by then!"

Simba shook his head and playfully corrected his daughter, "Oh no, Kiara. Remember he's a hybrid, and his father _somehow_ boned a human woman."

"Oh great, as if I haven't already seen or heard enough of _that_ to give me nightmares already!" Vitani remarked sounding exasperated. "Yeah thanks for that, Simba, I owe you one for the free tank of nightmare fuel!" She added sarcastically.

**Scar and Zira agreed, than toke Richard into Marks Jeep, and they headed for the Pridelands, when they got around the Pridelands, they got out of the Jeep, Scar and Zira dranked the formula that would turn them back into Lions**,

"Uh yeah, thanks for mentioning they used that before!" Simba remarked. "So now they finally tell us how they turned into humans?"

"Where did they get that stuff anyway?" Nala questioned. Here, Timon decided to give her an answer. "My money's on Rafiki. I say he made that stuff, Nala."

Nala cocked her eyebrow. "What makes you say that, Timon?"

"If he can turn you and Simba back into cubs out of nowhere, anything's possible with that crazy monkey."

**Richard than saw the transformation, than when the transformation ended Richard got scared and tried to run for his life, but Scar and Zira surrounded Richard, Richard got scared even more, than Scar came to Richard, licked his hands and says to calming voice, " Don't be afraid, we won't harm you, I am a King of my land and Zira is my Queen." Richard bows to them and asked, " But why did you never tell me that you were a King and Queen, I would have been more respectful in front of your presence, back in my country."**

"Again, why did he just go with them without questioning anything?" Vitani asked. "This is officially getting too weird for me."

Kopa smiled at her. "So you mean to say that it _wasn't_ weird or confusing before, huh?"

His mate sat silently for a moment. "Touche, Kopa... touche."

**Scar said, " To avoid, been known by your people from your country, now we are going to see some old friend of are's and they are going to change your life forever, and turn you into a Lion." Richard asked, " Why do you want to turn me into a Lion for?"**

"So the fans can have fresh meat with a new character to ruin in the smut art!" Simba called out in a mocking voice.

**Scar and Zira both said, " We want you to be as are new heir to the throne." Richard was surprised to hear this, these two Lions that were ingested as Humans to find a new heir to their throne and chosen him, to be their new prince, Richard says, " I … I don't know what to say, I would be honored to be your new heir, but there is a problem, I don't know anything about royalty, or how to rule a kingdom, I was born in a country that is a Republic, a Democratic form of Government, not a Monarchy Government like you have, I don't know anything about it."**

"Hey, remember back in The Lost Prince?" Kovu said mockingly with a hint of sarcasm. "When Kopa found out he was a prince and went through all that crap to accept it over time? _This_ kid just shrugs that off like it's nothing!"

"Hey, at least he could still probably do better than either Scar or Zira could." Simba said to him. Kovu gave him a content look, unable to deny that statement.

Nala added, "Plus he probably won't try to have sex a lioness half his freaking age not giving a damn if Zira ever found out or not!"

Timon perked up when she said this, looking up to Kopa now. The meerkat looked concerned. "Do... do I even want to know?"

Kopa shook his head. "Don't worry, Scar didn't actually get to her." He said assuringly. "Hell, if I could say the same for Zira, I could've actually had a normal childhood!"

Simba looked over to his son. "Kopa, _none_ of us had a normal childhood."

"At least not yet." The prince murmured to himself, looking intently down to Vitani' stomach now and remembering that she was going to give birth in a matter of months. When his own cubs were born, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure they would have the childhood he himself wished he could've had.

"Trust me, they'd be the first ones in generations." Simba finished.

**Scar says, " After your transformation, and after you meet the Pride and my Hyena friends, I will teach you, on how to rule the kingdom, how to rule as a king, and to obey your king, understand." Richard says, " Yes, your Majesty." Scar said, " Good, climb on my back." Richard obeyed and got on Scar's back and they walk toward the direction their friends place.**

Upon finishing chapter one, Pumbaa ceased to read and caught his breath. As routine called for, he turned around and asked everybody what their thoughts were so far. Kopa was the first to answer.

"This is really weird so far." He said. "I mean, it's not horrible, but all of that stuff the humans have... I can't imagine half of it."

Vitani nodded beside him decidedly enthusiastically. "The beginning definitely threw me off too. But maybe now that they're at Pride Rock things will get better. I'll listen to see what happens next now."

Nala then said, "I agree with Vitani here. I... don't have a clue what to make of the beginning or even the first half. But now I'm hoping things will be easier to understand."

Simba then gave his response. "Well, I don't want to say it's bad right from chapter one. This... as much as if makes me want to throw up from saying this" He gritted his teeth for this next part and reluctantly said, "...has the _possibility_ to make Scar and Zira _not_ look like bloodthirsty monsters. For now, I reserve judgment until the end."

Kiara was the next one to speak. "Well, even if this kid's story is happening too fast and I think things aren't described as well as they should... I definitely don't hate it yet. The shootout scene was pretty cool, and... these things humans have sound amazing. As lazy as some of those things are probably making them."

That last part she murmured to herself before returning to her normal tone. "I'll listen to what happens, I suppose."

Kovu was the last one to respond. "I don't know... all of that human stuff they mentioned, like... what were they called? Guns? Cars? I just can't firmly imagine those things existing with what they can do... it sounds too unreal. But besides that, it sounds alright. I mean at least here they're not some egotist trying to sound like they're some great author who knows everything about stories like this."

Simba and Kiara nodded in agreement with that. Nala cleared her throat. "Well go ahead Pumbaa, tell us what happens next!"

Once Pumbaa clicked to go to the next page, Simba muttered to Nala timidly, "You're _sure_ Scar didn't really get to you?"

Nala sighed as she whispered to him, "Simba, I've told you this so many times before- he only _tried_ to seduce me, he didn't actually do it. That night in the jungle was my first time. Trust me."

Simba and Nala both blushed at each other. Kopa snickered. "Guess that's why they called your song Can You Feel The Love Tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: For those wondering, the opening writing that Pumbaa accidentally read was the opening couple of sentences from the first Twilight book. Yes, I actually had to open up that poor excuse for a "book" and read its agonizingly dumb opening text just for the sake of that joke. I sure hope it was worth it.**

**Anyway, I wish to give credit and sincere thanks to the author RichardTerminator for allowing me to use his story, called The King's Heir. The story itself is odd and does take some time to adjust to at first, but it's an overall entertaining affair that I can recommend to anyone who just wants a simple, fun story without a whole lot of complex thinking required. Feel free to read it if you'd like. Originally I wasn't going to fearure it here, but I did it as a favor for the author since he's a good friend of mine.**

**On another note, a reviewer by the name of Haradion suggested that I tell in advance what fanfics the characters will be reading next so that he and my other readers may get a head start on them. I have chosen to take his advice, since that sounds like a reasonable request. So starting with the following chapter, I will announce the next fanfic in my author's notes from here on out. Of course I don't want to get ahead of myself just yet, so I'll announce the next one at the author's note once The King's Heir is fully covered here to start things off more smoothly with that.**


	21. Chapter XXI

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delayed update, things have been busier than usual in school lately. Also, this story being covered here was surprisingly really hard to work with, and it was difficult for me to come up with effective material towards it. If this chapter seems at all lacking compared to the others, I apologize in advance, as I wasn't planning on covering this particular story in the first place. But regardless, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

Next in the fanfic, the human/lion hybrid named Richard was taken to Pride Rock by Scar and Zira, where they turned him into a lion entirely with the help of what sounded like a scientist. Then Shenzi, Banzai and Ed met Richard, where Scar decided it was time to introduce him to the kingdom.

The real lions listening looked about as confused by this as they did towards... well, just about anything they'd been baffled by so far. Simba suddenly commented, "So they suddenly see a half grown lion there and they just go with it?"

Nala snickered. "Well then again, Simba, these _are_ the hyenas we're talking about here."

He replied, "Even they're smarter than this... as far as I know, anyway."

"And what the hell is up with Pride Rock being a... a laboratory all of a sudden?" Kovu questioned. "When were they going to tell us that?"

Earlier Pumbaa had to explain in the best way he could to each of them what a laboratory was, and now suddenly having one inside Pride Rock made them feel as baffled as ever.

In any case, Pumbaa read on. In the story, the point of view switched back to the United States, where Richard's adoptive parents and the C.I.A had began the search for him.

"Well at least they're doing something about it now." Kiara commented.

"...Vitani, I need you to answer this as honestly as you can." Kopa said flatly to his mate. "Did... did someone bash my head with a rock in my sleep or something? Because that's about how I feel right now hearing this!"

**it was a new morning for the Pride and to Richard, last night before he went to sleep, Richard meet Nuka and Vitani, Scar and Zira's Children**

"Oh for Christ's sakes already!" Vitani blurted out. "Would these people _stop_ saying I'm Scar's daughter?! I wasn't his, guys! I did not come from him!"

Kopa placed a paw on her shoulder as she began to catch her breath once more. She sounded angrier than usual, which raised his concern considerably. "Geeze, calm down, Vitani."

She shot him a look. "_You_ calm down! If I'm supposed to be Scar's daughter, that makes us cousins!" Vitani screamed angrily, making her mate jump with shock.

Kiara said to her sister-in-law in a comforting voice, "Don't panic, Vitani. It's just their way of thinking things, it's not how it really is."

Vitani breathed heavily and angrily while Simba gave her a sympathetic look, as though he understood her sudden anger. He then returned his attention to the laptop screen and pointed out, "Besides, if Nuka and Vitani are in this story... shouldn't one of them be the king's heir?"

Nala shook her head. "If they're here, then what was the point of going to find Richard if they already _had_ heirs?"

Simba sighed before he said, "This whole story's making me feel drunk."

**Richard was glad to meet them, Scar told Nuka that Richard was their new heir to the throne, today Scar and Zira started to teach Richard everything about royalty and how it works, Richard was starting to like Scar and Zira and is also starting to like his new life here in the Pridelands, Scar was teaching Richard how to fight like a lion, Scar and Richard fought against each other and Richard won by overpowering him, Scar and Zira were glad that Richard is making progress, Zira says, " Well done Richard."**

Kovu suddenly remarked, "Yeah, you might as well just have them totally accept his appearance out of nowhere too!"

And then out of nowhere, Vitani remarked in an unexpectedly cheerful tone, "I'm just glad we're in this!"

The whole den fell silent for a moment upon hearing her like this, and all eyes widened in confusion. Kopa looked at her as though she had just sprouted another head, painfully confused about her sudden change in mood. "Uhh... Vitani? What was that?" He asked. Before he could say anything else, his mate replied happily, "I hope we can get along with him!"

Timon looked up to her now as he lay on his back behind her. Remembering her pregnancy, he said softly, "Yep. It's official- the mood swings have begun."

In the story, Scar was training Richard until he suddenly got a random vision of C.I.A agents attacking him in some way and dragging him to a warehouse, but with the way it was described, no one could really make out what it was supposed to be. But then as Scar and Richard tried to piece together what he had seen, this went down:

**My mother was a Human, while my father was a Lion, the only thing, I remember about him was that he had a scar on his left eye that just about It, that is how I was born a hybrid."**

Upon hearing this, Simba suddenly gasped long and deeply in disgust. The old lion immediately recognized that description as easily as he recognized his own name. He stood up with his eyes bulging, and he said cowardly, "So... _Scar_ is his father? That sounds exactly like how Scar looked!"

Unexpectedly, Nala was the first one to respond to this. "Okay, I knew the guy was horny enough to try and go for me... but _this_? They say Scar of all lions had sex with a human woman?!"

Kiara cocked her head. "Is that even possible?"

Kovu whispered to her, "The better question would be do you _want_ to know?"

Kiara shuddered and shook her head now in disgust, hoping to God that she wouldn't get any images of that in her sleep. Vitani stood up now. She sneered, "Hey, I'd rather have him bone a human than bone Nala."

The queen gave her a bit of a disgusted look when she said this, as did Simba. Following a moment of awkward silence, she reluctantly said to her daughter-in-law, "I... I'm going to take that as a compliment, Vitani..."

And then, out of absolutely nowhere, this happened in the story.

**Scar says, " In my vision, I was young male lion, in that cage." Richard, Scar and Zira decided to go see Day-Day to analyze their blood to see they are related, When they got their, Day-Day toke samples of Richard's and Scar's blood, after about an hour, Day-Day came back from his Lab and says, " You and Richard's DNA match ****and I found out that the boys human Mom and found that her name is Jamie Moore, his blood match with his mother and with your blood and I have figured that you are Richard's blood father and you, Richard Moore are Scar's blood son, the heir to throne and the new prince of Pridelands." **

"I knew it!" Simba shouted mockingly. "The horny bastard! First Nala, now her? Geeze, he's got Zira with him, how desperate is he to go for a human of all things?"

Timon laughed all of a sudden, making several of them turn to him. He said in between laughs, "Hey, _still_ not as horny as Kovu and Kiara probably are for each other!"

Kovu stood up and growled maliciously in the meerkat's direction, making him shudder and his laughter to desist. A moment passed before he defensively and yet simultaneously cowardly said, "I didn't mean that kid! I uh, didn't mean it, I know you two aren't like that... much."

"Would you shut up already?" Kovu said to him angrily. "Stop saying crap like that or so help me, I'm going to come over there and rip your-"

He would've gone on from there, but Kiara stopped him again. Standing up quickly, the lioness leaned herself into him and whispered into his ear, making him stop his sentence. "Let it go, Kovu... we'll get him after this. Remember the plan?"

Kovu looked over to her and sighed, remembering what Kiara had in mind for after this. As the lion sat back down and calmed himself down as best as he could, Kiara thought to herself as she smiled at him, _And besides, Timon is kind of right about that._

**Richard, Scar and Zira were all surprised about this, Richard and Scar were now reunited but as Father and Son, Zira just meet Richard and she has not only has Nuka and Vitani as her children, she now has Richard as her step son **

"Ah, you've gotta love how Zira has no questions about Scar getting with a human instead of her." Timon sneered yawning on the ground.

"You know I'm really starting to wonder just why Zira stayed loyal to him if he openly hit on my mother." Kiara said curiously. She turned to Nala now. "Did he ever try to hit on anyone besides you?"

Nala slowly shook her head. "Kiara, you have no idea."

**and after they lift tell told the Pride that Richard is Scar's blood son from far away, the Pride was both shocked and surprised, they looked into Richard's eye and saw no evil in them, but kindness in them, they felt that Richard would save them from Scar's rule, Nuka was surprised about having Richard as is older brother, then after the talk with everybody went to sleep inside of Pride Rock.**

Timon cut in tiredly, "Okay, I'm officially bored and confused now."

Vitani shot him a glare. "Come on, Timon! You _wanted_ him to read this to us!"

The meerkat replied, "Yeah, but..." He yawned. "I'm already more bored than I was the first time I heard this." Suddenly he shouted in a now enthusiastic tone, "But _still_ a hell of a lot better than what you almost read them, _Pumbaa_!"

The warthog looked over and gave him a bit of an embarrassed look, still feeling genuinely sorry for his mistake earlier. Then Vitani glanced at Kopa and said to him softly, "And he says _I'm_ having mood swings?... The douchebag!"

That last part she yelled loudly and angrily at him, which caught the attention of them all including Timon. The meerkat shut his eyes and sighed in a relaxed fashion, resting himself against the ground as though he were preparing to sleep. When Vitani fell quiet, Timon said in a mocking voice, "Hey, you hear that, Vitani? That is the sound of the lovely, lovely irony in what you just said."

As the story progressed following this repartee, Richard was getting to know Nuka as a brother when, out of absolute nowhere, this happened:

**five days after Richard came into the Pride, Richard, Scar, Zira, the hyena's and the Pride found, five Old Nazi World War 2 planes, which were a Junker Ju 52 transport, a Junker Ju 87, a Messerschmitt Bf 109, a Messerschmitt Me 163, and a Messerschmitt Me 262, when Richard looked inside he found Nazi uniforms, he had also found MP40s, a Walther PPK, a Walther P38, a MG42, and a Mauser Kar 98K, Richard even found vehicles and they were a Nazi Panzer tank, a Nazi Motorcycle, a Nazi car, and a Nazi troop transport truck, when Richard came out, he was dress in a Nazi SS officer uniform jacket and a hat, after the discovery of the Nazi airplanes, weapons, and vehicles, Richard woke in his den still dressed in his found Nazi SS officer uniform jacket and hat, as Richard woke up, Scar also woke up and says, " Good morning, Son."**

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kopa shouted. "What the hell did I just hear?" He cocked his head. "I'm serious, I have no idea what just happened!"

Kopa looked over to his sister, and she shared his baffled expression. "He finds out there's... like a warehouse of World War II planes and... Nazi uniforms? What the hell even _are_ those things?!"

Nala shook her head. "Where did that come from? They never mentioned things like that there before! And what did he do, he dressed up as a... nat say? Nat... see nats?" She said, obviously having trouble pronouncing the word. "Whatever he just said, and... he's still a lion?"

Simba sighed. "What the crap would a lion need with human clothes like that?"

Lazily and with his eyes shut, Timon added, "Trust me Simba. If Scar knew who those clothes belonged to before, he'd fall in love with them."

**Richard was thinking about a queen, but could not think of anyone wanting to be his queen, he know that Nala won't do, he respects that and won't force her to, Nala and Richard see each others as friends not mates and they're are no other Lioness's that is his type, Richard was going into a deep depression,**

"You see? I rest my case!" Nala suddenly said loudly. "He _is_ better than Scar! He at least knows better than to try and screw me against my will!"

Later in the story Richard was with his hyena friends when they were attacked by a rogue lioness about his age, named Zainabu. She had been kidnapped from the Pride Lands as a cub, and was now returning after a good span of time. They introduced her to Scar and the others.

**Hello there, I'm King Scar, ruler of the Pridelands, and this is my mate Queen Zira, I see that you ran into my older son."**

"I bet ten thousand bucks that Richard's gonna try and get with her." Timon cut in.

**During the mouths that passed, Richard and Zainabu have been having feeling for each other,**

"Make it twenty." The meerkat added.

As the fanfic progressed, Scar was becoming more of the tyrant that he really was, and the drought that many had suffered through in real life was setting in. Richard and Zainabu officially fell in love, and Nala left the Pride Lands for help. But then Richard went into the den of Pride Rock one day to find that she had been beaten up for trying to get hyena food.

"Don't lions and hyenas eat the same thing?" Kiara pointed out. "Why would they do that for her getting them food? If there's a drought, shouldn't they thank her for finding anything?"

"Well then again this _is_ Scar we're dealing with here." Simba said to his daughter.

After that affair, Richard was furious for Scar harming the one he loved. In some text that made each of them feel as though they were wasted off their asses, he hunted them down with human guns, still wearing his Nazi uniform for that entire time.

The real Simba rubbed his eyes with his paws, groaning in annoyance. "Oh my God... what is _going on_ with this story? I am just... how does a lion use human weapons like that?!"

Then, Nala rested her head on Simba's mane and sighed. "Simba..." She began tiredly. "Just... why don't we stop questioning everything in this, okay? If we stop and ask every time some unexplained crap happens, we could be here all day."

Simba looked down to her. "Yeah, you're probably right."

When this happened, Kopa placed a paw on his face and whispered to himself in a highly relieved tone, "Thank you."

In the story, Richard and his friends went to an army base that he owned to stop intruders from coming into the kingdom where Scar currently was. Upon confronting him, Scar said he attacked Zainabu because she couldn't get them food when she was instructed to.

"But he said it was because she _did_ get the food!" Kovu suddenly pointed out irritatedly. "Which is it? She did, or she didn't?"

Vitani shook her head. "Is this what it feels like to have your head underwater for too long? Is... is this what we would just start thinking or saying?"

Kopa gave her a look. "I say what we'd think there would be normal compared to this!"

In any case, Pumbaa went forth with reading once more. Scar tried to attack Richard, but his friends and the pride suddenly came in and defended him. Scar and Richard fought directly, and for a brief moment it looked as though there would be a good climax to see these two former allies fight to the death. They were genuinely beginning to get interested as to how this would go down. But instead, a squad of human NATO soldiers and military machines randomly came in out of nowhere and obliterated the place for no apparent reason. Richard, Zainabu and the group of hyena friends abandoned the place and made their way for the oasis where Timon and Pumbaa had raised Simba, resting there for the night.

"That didn't take long, now did it?" Vitani sneered.

Simba said lethargically, "That's it, I officially give up on logic here. I... I tried to follow this and understand everything, but now... I just give up."

"Well at least something's actually happening now" Kopa added. "... as trippy as that _something_ may be, at least it isn't what it was before!"

"It _is_ getting a little better now." Kiara admitted awkwardly. "I just wish they would stop bringing in the human world for all of this so Pumbaa wouldn't have to keep stopping and explaining what this crap is."

Nala chose to add, "You know Kiara, as strange or unreal as some of these human things sound... they do sound interesting."

"Yeah, they do." Her daughter admitted.

Simba said to her, "The same goes for me. All of these things in the human world sound incredible. Some of them sound like they could really help us, even."

With his eyes still shut, Timon said softly to his friend, "Just as long as you never find out what a zoo is."

Next in the story, Richard and his apparent hyena pride woke up in the jungle, and they stumbled upon Timon and Pumbaa at the exact moment that Nala was chasing them, and she didn't know they were friends at the time. Pumbaa was stuck beneath a tree root with Nala coming up to him fast.

"Holy crap!" Kopa said in a mocking tone. "Something that _actually_ happened! Something that really makes sense, it's a miracle!"

Simba cheered in a fake tone. "Whoo! Yes! Finally something we understand here! Praise the Lord, something that doesn't just come out of nowhere happens!"

When he did this, Timon snickered. The meerkat had always known that even though Simba had been king for so long now, some remnants of his old Hakuna Matata lifestyle were still within him. His beliefs had just been confirmed in front of his closed eyes.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again... I _invented_ Hakuna Matata."

Simba didn't want Timon to know that he had heard that, so he simply thought to himself, _Well I still perfected it._

Anyway, in the story, Richard and his pride tried to intervene with this event. They met up with Nala, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa after Simba had realized who the lioness was. They recognized Richard too, where they formally introduced him to Simba for the first time. He and his pride told of what had happened in the Pride Lands, but it wasn't focused on for very long.

**Then Nala turns to Richard and his followers, as she says, " Richard, what are you doing here?"**

**Richard says, " Me and my followers had to leave the Pridelands."**

**Nala see's the scar on Richard's eye, as she asks, " What happened to your eye?"**

**Richard said, " Scar did this to me."**

**Simba looks at Richard and says, " My uncle did this to you?"**

**Richard says, " Yeah, what do you mean, your uncle?"**

**Simba says, " I'm his nephew."**

"Uh yeah, way to skip over the whole reason you're there!" Kopa sneered. "Great, just when my brain was starting to work again too."

Then there was confusion in the fanfic over who was to be heir to the throne, Simba or Richard. And here, they actually brought up a valid point: Would Simba be king because he was the son of Mufasa, or Richard because he was the son of Scar? At that point the listeners actually did become interested in the situation. Too bad it was just skimmed over like before.

**Nala says, " Before Scar made you his heir, their used to be a prince of Pride Rock before that."**

**Richard says, " Are you telling me?"**

**Nala says, " Yes, Simba is the first prince of Pride Rock, but now there are You and Simba for the throne."**

**Richard fears the worst would come right in front of his door step, he had no idea what to do, as Pumbaa says to Simba, " King? Your Majesty, I gravel at your feet."**

**Pumbaa kisses Simba's foot as Simba says, " Stop it."**

"Oh come on!" Simba said in annoyance.

Vitani blurted out, "They finally come up with something interesting and now they just ignore it again? Dammit! Dammit all!"

She turned to Kopa. "Way to focus on everything we already know about instead of his own new stuff, huh?"

Kopa's eyes bulged for a brief second. "Hey wait a second..." he said slyly. "This part's from that night in the jungle, right? And it says that night time's coming around...?"

"Oh my God." Nala said, bowing her head in embarrassment. "Are they really going for what I think they are?"

Timon said tiredly, "Don't worry Nala, I already told you they didn't show that in the movie. All of these writers only have the movies to go by, whatever they didn't show, it didn't happen as far as they know."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Simba remarked.

Back to the fanfic, Richard and the rest of the hyena pride left Simba and Nala alone together, which did absolutely nothing to calm everyone's suspicions about them doing here what they really did. Meanwhile Richard began to contemplate who was going to be king, and much to everyone's relief, that aspect was actually being focused on for longer than three sentences. Interest began to rise once more. Zainabu began to comfort Richard.

**Then Zainabu then nuzzle Richard as he did the same, then Zainabu says, " I have thought that we have some alone time, for our selves."**

Each of them suddenly stared blankly when this part was read out, with Simba's mouth falling open with shock. In fact, even Pumbaa stopped reading in uneasiness.

"This... helps... nothing!" Vitani said.

"Do... I even want to ask now?" Kiara asked sarcastically. Kovu shook his head reluctantly. "I should've known these two would be too horny to stay away from one another."

Kopa laughed from across the den realizing the irony in Kovu saying that, and he said to his brother-in-law, "You're one to talk, Kovu!"

Kovu opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Timon cut in. "He has a point, kid."

The lion growled at the meerkat now, but he was undisturbed by it this time. Seeing this, he leaned back into Kiara and whispered to her, "Can we get the Shenzi and Timon crap up now?"

She shook her head. "As soon as this story ends, Kovu. It sounds like we're almost there."

Kovu grumbled to himself for Timon's attitude through not only this, but for everything, growing steadily more anxious about finally giving him the payback he deserved. But he held his patience knowing that retribution would come soon enough.

**Richard then says, " Zainabu, I have decided to change my name, for now on, my name is Kimba."**

**Zainabu asks, " Kimba?"**

**Richard says, " Kimba."**

**Zainabu says, " Okay Kimba, you better get ready because I'm coming for you."**

"Well that was random." Kiara said. "Why the hell would he do that? He's been called Richard since minute one, why would he suddenly change it like that for no reason?"

Kopa added for his sister, "It's not like he was trying to hide or anything either. He had no reason to change his name like that!"

Kovu said, "That's like if I just randomly decided to call myself something like Shaba or Athari and expected no one to question it."

"And Kimba? _Kimba_? Well gee, that doesn't sound like Simba's name at all, now does it?" Vitani said sarcastically. "That's gotta be the laziest original character name I've ever heard!"

The lioness turned to the king now and possibly to see if he thought the same, considering that his name was the one it sounded so close to. But when she did however, she saw something unexpected. Instead of looking humorous or mocking like he typically did up until that point, Simba looked sincerely troubled by something. Her expression lightened.

"Simba? Simba, what is it?"

The king hardly noticed her as a moment of brief silence fell upon the den. Nala turned to her mate now in concern for his troubled look. "Simba? What's wrong?"

Finally responding, the lion shook his head and snapped out of his silence, realizing what he was just doing. He replied, "Oh, sorry Nala. It's just that... something about that name sounds wrong... like I've heard it before, but I don't know where."

He contemplated to himself, "Kimba... I- I feel like I should know that name."

Timon decided to say to his friend while yawning, "Simba, let's just say that you're not the only one who knows that name."

Nala turned to him. "Why is that? Does Kimba actually mean something?"

Timon hesitated before he replied in a sneery tone, "Uh, how about we leave it at... it is _not_ unknown to fans of The Lion King."

Nala opened her mouth to say something, but she decided against it, taking a deep breath. If his previous words and actions were any indication, she didn't know if she wanted to hear Timon's explanation for the odd name.

"I'll ask about that later, then." She said awkwardly. Timon snickered. "Not that you'd be happy with what you'll find."

Back to the story, it took some time to get used to Richard so suddenly changing his name to Kimba for no particular reason. In it, he comforted Nala after the argument she and Simba had earlier about the responsibilities of being king. Kimba decided to go and talk to Simba about it, and contemplated what it could've been like to meet Mufasa. Then Rafiki came around like he really did, and now interest was picking up once more for the readers.

**Then Simba and Kimba see Rafiki is following them as Kimba says, " Will you stop following us."**

**Simba then asks, " Who are you?"**

**Then Rafiki says, " The question is ... **_**who**_** ... are you?"**

"Someone who's clearly too normal to be in this story!" Simba cut in, mocking the fact he was the most normal of the original characters.

Rafiki coaxed the two of them through the jungle and gave them the same wise words that he had given in real life. From here, both Simba and Kimba met up with Mufasa's spirit. The real Simba began to feel somewhat emotional at this part, knowing it was repeating word for word what had really gone down there. Nala nuzzled him for comfort upon seeing his distraught look, which helped him greatly. Even though Mufasa had been referenced in nearly every story read off so far, he still felt somewhat anguished to think of him like this, especially when it dealt with the time he had seen his spirit in the sky. Simba appreciated his mate's comfort immensely.

Mufasa also spoke to Kimba and inexplicably game him an amulet of some sort. Deciding not to question things like that at this point, they listened as Rafiki said the same things he did before, and Simba and Kimba both ran off to return to the Pride Lands. From here, the scenario seemed to gradually become more and more familiar with the listeners.

"Hey, if it weren't for Richa- I mean Kimba here, this would literally just be the same thing that really happened." Nala pointed out.

Kiara laughed. She said to her mother, "Maybe now we'll actually get something that makes sense, then."

Her thoughts were confirmed rather well as Nala, Timon and Pumbaa had the same dialogue exchange as they really did but with Richard's pride of hyenas involved. When Simba and Kimba returned to the Pride Lands, the devastation had come not from immense tyranny from Scar this time, but from military forces from various countries. Nala and Zainabu caught up to them as did Timon and Pumbaa, and now everyone had an idea of how this would go down from here on out.

"Oh gee, I wonder what's going to happen." Nala said sarcastically, knowing precisely what was to go down from here... mostly.

And then Kimba figured that the hyenas in his pride would need a way to be distinguished from the enemy hyenas loyal to Scar. So he told all of the hyenas on his side to wear Nazi uniforms in order to tell them apart. He also gave them machine guns to carry... for some reason.

"Alright... I've gotta ask now." Kovu said. "What is going on?! I just can't follow this logic anymore!"

"How would hyenas be able to carry machine guns of all things?" Kopa asked. "I mean God almighty, this is stupid!"

Vitani nuzzled her mate. "Lighten up, Kopa. Maybe the ending could be good." She said cheerfully. Kopa looked at her. Right away he could tell she was going through another one of her mood swings, so he just sighed. "Well... I'll give it a chance, at least. Even though I'm not even going to try to follow this logic anymore."

"I don't want to say the same thing over and over again, but this is just so weird!" Kovu said awkwardly. "I know I wasn't alive to see this go down, but even I know it didn't happen like this!"

Nala added, resisting the urge to laugh, "At least it makes more sense than The Lion of the Rings did."

In the story, the climax was being set up.

**The Lioness's and Kimba's followers help Sarabi help, as Simba says, " The choice is yours, Scar."**

**Kimba finishes, " Either, step down or fight."**

**Scar says, " Oh, must this all end in violence, I hate to be responsible to the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree, Simba?"**

"That's not gonna work, Scar!" The real Simba said mockingly. "I've put it behind me."

Sure enough, those were his exact next lines in the fanfic. Simba took a deep breath. Nala said for him, "Are they going to add anything new to this at all? We know how all of this went down, they don't need to retell everything. If they skip something, we would know it!"

**Lightening came out of the clouds, when the lightening, hit the ground, it caught on fire, fire was now spreading, Simba try's to hang on, as Scar says, " This look familiar. Oh, where have I seen this before? Hm, let me think. Oh, yes, I remember! This is exactly the way your father looked before he dead."**

**Simba started slipping, Scar then puts his paws on Simba ready to push him off, as Scar says, " And now here's ' my' little secret..."**

"I tried to hit on your girlfriend who's half my age!" Nala whispered mockingly, trying to get her voice to sound close to Scar's.

When the long-expected happened, the battle for Pride Rock had begun. Only this time, military aircraft and armed forces got involved, almost as though it were a totally human-based war.

**the Pride could easily see the difference between Scar's Hyena's and Kimba's Hyena's, thanks to the Nazi uniforms they are wearing, when the Allied force heard the battle at Pride Rock, they sent aircraft of Fighters planes, bombers planes, and attack helicopters, as allied troops moved in on Scar's Hyena's on the bottom of Pride Rock with Tanks and guns, soon the allied troops are joining the battle on top of Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa ramped into Hyena's joining the battle, Simba fight off a few Hyena's, one got on him, Rafiki beat the one Hyena off of Simba, Rafiki makes a battle cry, then he jumps in front of Scar's Hyena's, Scar's Hyena's then tried attacking Rafiki, but Rafiki attacked them using Kung Fu, Kimba couldn't even believe what he saw, then some Chinese troops helped Rafiki out, one Scar's Hyena's tried to attack Rafiki and Chinese Sargent, but Rafiki and the Chinese Sargent toke him out, some Scar's Hyena's are now retreating, most surrendered to the Allied forces, but there are still some of Scar's Hyena's that are still fighting and will not give up, Kimba then started looking for his step mother, and his brother and sister, Kimba looked inside a den, he found his step mother next to the wall with Nuka and Vitani, Kimba says, " Mom, Nuka, Vitani, I'm back."**

Upon hearing these words, Nala was the first one to speak.

"Well then... looks like they are _definitely_ adding something new, now. I can... at least give it that, I suppose."

Vitani cringed in confusion. "Wha... what the..." She tried to say. "How... when... I-I just don't know anymore."

She threw her head into Kopa's mane as gently as she could, saying to him, "Good God, I feel like someone just bashed my head with a rock."

Kopa nodded. "You know, I do wonder what Scar himself would have to say to this." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Simba stood up suddenly. He said, "Geeze, how much more insulting could this be?! They _are_ aware that hyenas died in that battle, right? As in, actually _died_ in real life! And they're writing them like _this_?!"

"My Lord, how much longer is this?" Kiara asked herself softly, shaking her head.

Next up, Kimba met with Zira once more during the battle as well.

"Now wait a second!" Nala said. "Zira wasn't there during the battle! She was out with the rest of the Outsiders teaching Nuka how to hunt!"

Kopa faced his mother upon hearing this. "You know, even besides this fanfic... Why wasn't Scar with them? Shouldn't he have been the one to teach his own kid how to hunt?"

Nala shook her head. "That's just how terrible a father Scar was, Kopa."

In any case, Zira recognized the amulet Kimba had, and realized it was a part of some prophecy.

**Zira then see's the amulet and says, " It can't be, it is, the amulet, where did you find it?"**

**" Mufasa's spirit gave it to me, it is gift from my biological mother." Kimba said.**

**Zira says, " So it's true, the prophecy is true."**

"So it took them this long to finally mention that damn prophecy!" Kovu said flatly. "You'd think they would've brought that up sooner, huh?"

"As if this story has logical standards all of a sudden." Kiara said to him.

The battle progressed with the human machinery involved, Simba and Kimba confronted Scar together, both of them wanting revenge against him for different reasons.

**Scar says with relief, " Oh, boys, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."**

**Kimba turned to his cousin and asked, " Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?**"

"How about we go and find out if there's another fanfic we can go into that actually makes sense!" Kopa said mockingly.

As expected, Simba fought Scar in the climactic duel. However, while he did, Kimba was inexplicably shooting off hyenas with a machine gun he had on his back, making all of the listeners unbelievably confused as usual. But then when Simba tried to flip Scar over Pride Rock's edge, Kimba went after him since he didn't want another family member to die. And for once, the listeners of this story actually felt a hint of genuine suspense throughout them. Since this was a different turn of events than what'd really happened, they did in fact desire to know how this would end, especially since Scar was not quite as much of the sadistic monster here he really was.

Scar saw Kimba's amulet and he tried to get it, because it mentioned that the amulet would cause the end of the world if an evil king ever got a hold of it.

"Thanks for mentioning that before!" Kiara called out sarcastically. "Something that could end the entire world as we know it... uh yeah, that seems like something you _might_ want to tell us about before this!"

Then out of nowhere, Scar revealed that he killed Kimba's real mother in a terrorist attack he was involved with, therefore erasing all sympathy Kimba could've had for him. Simba saw what Scar was trying to do by getting the amulet, so he went after him to save Kimba. Then the amulet turned Kimba into a glowing white lion all of a sudden, giving him the "power" to throw Scar over the edge.

The entire time this played out, no one knew how to feel in the slightest. Simba couldn't make heads or tails of it, Nala actually started to feel light-headed in bewilderment, and Kopa was cringing because he was so lost as to what was even going on. The same could also be said for Kiara, Kovu and Vitani.

After that, Scar was finally thrown over the edge and was killed by the hyenas firing machine guns on him, ending the climax. At the end, it was decided that both Simba and Kimba would be equal rulers while the human allied forces helped to restore the Pride Lands. The hyenas who were on the kings' side were officially named the Nazis. There, Pumbaa actually stopped reading for a second and gasped in disgust at that.

"What? What is it, Pumbaa?" Nala questioned, sounding genuinely concerned. Pumbaa turned around to face her as he said, "Uh, Nala? I assume you don't get what that means?"

"Why?" She asked. "What are Nazis?"

Pumbaa shook his head. "Let's just say that if you were a human, you would understand."

"Why does that not reassure me?" She asked him. He turned his gaze back to the laptop screen.

"It's not supposed to." He mumbled.

In the long run Simba and Nala, as well as Richard and Zainabu both had their cubs which were held up by Rafiki, ending the story.

**Simba and Nala were nuzzling each other, Kimba and Zainabu were doing the same, then Rafiki came with two cubs, one is Simba and Nala's cub and the other one is Kimba and Zainabu's cub, then Rafiki left them both in the air, as they are the new king's heir.**

Taking a deep breath now, Pumbaa caught his breath from reading so much, finally finishing the story. Right off the bat he knew what kinds of reactions to expect for this one, so he didn't hesitate to turn around. When he did so, he was met with some of the strangest looks he had ever seen like he had anticipated. Simba and Nala looked like they had just seen a murder. Kiara and Kovu looked like Pumbaa had just gorged an entire colony of bugs from a mud puddle, while Kopa and Vitani looked as though they had just walked in on someone while they were mating, ironically enough. Pumbaa hesitated before he asked,

"Well... what'd you think?"

Immediately, Nala was the first one to respond, but not vocally. Smacking her head against her forehead, she actually stood up and slumped herself onto the ground next to Simba, collapsing suddenly to her side. Simba gasped.

"Nala!" He said with concern. He and Kopa stood up now to try and get her back up, with the prince coming over to her spot. The two nudged at her for a short while before they heard her mumble the words, "So... much... idiocy..."

It took Nala a bit of time before she staggered while rising to her paws, with both Simba and Kopa aiding her. As they did, Kovu was the first one to say anything about the story itself.

"That was... the weirdest thing I've ever heard in my life. I really have... no words for all of that. I don't think I can say it's bad, but... I don't get it."

Kiara nodded. "I didn't get it at all either, honestly. I mean it was nice to hear about all of those human inventions with what they can do... but that didn't make any sense at all."

Simba was the next one to speak as he finished helping Nala up to stand once more. "Well, it was... interesting. I can give it that. But just... what was up with the beginning there? The thing about Scar and Zira turning to humans... i mean by God, how weird can you get?"

"I think the second half was definitely better." Kopa said. "There I was able to at least _kind of_ follow the story and all. But still that was mostly because I already know about the events they went through!"

Pumbaa noticed that Timon had fallen asleep on his spot behind Kopa and Vitani, so he decided to skip him for the moment.

Now, Vitani spoke. "Well... it was stupid, I know. But you know something? I... I can't help but like it. Something about it was just... oddly entertaining. It was fun just making fun of it, it's weird."

Simba looked at her when he said, "Hey, you know... I feel the same. I actually did like it... despite ho idiotic it was in places. And yes, I had fun talking about it all the way through too."

Upon hearing these comments, Pumbaa nodded. "Is that what you guys say too?" He asked, turning to Kiara and Kovu. They both nodded slowly. "I... suppose so." Kiara said. "I certainly didn't hate it."

"Neither did I, really." Kovu added. "It's dumb, but it's _somewhat_ entertaining at least. Unlike a certain _other_ fanfic we read yesterday."

Pumbaa smiled. He looked back to the screen to change the page, but he stopped. Squinting, he said to the others suddenly, "Hey guys? Listen to this. It's a... a note left by the author."

They each perked up when he said this. "A note on the story?" Simba asked. "Well, what does it say?"

Pumbaa then read this off with a sincere tone in his voice.

**I'm Sorry to Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Kopa, Vitani, and many others who are offened by people who wrote or drew bad stuff about them, and have say to the people to go piss off about Kiara, and have me defend her by saying she is not an idiot, a dumbass, or a whore.**

Upon hearing this, Kiara stood up. Her eyes widened suddenly, and her mouth fell open slightly. She smiled. "Really?" She asked softly. "He... he doesn't hate me either?"

Kovu grinned immensely and happily when he heard this. He stood up and placed a paw on Kiara's shoulder, hearing now that there way yet another person showing appreciation for the one he loved so warmly and so deeply. Considering what the lion had seen about her before, it was refreshing and relieving to hear any kind of positive attention towards her now. He said to his mate encouragingly, "There you go, Kiara. Some people like you around here."

The lioness felt immensely comforted by this prospect, smiling warmly while she sat back down facing Kovu. She licked his muzzle gently. "Thanks, Kovu."

"No problem, Kiara." He replied warmly before they nuzzled tenderly, embracing one another passionately. Kovu glanced up to the flower he placed in between her ear, still appearing as alive and vibrant as it did the morning he picked it for her. He placed his paws on her back and lovingly brought her closer to him. Simba, Kopa and all of the others smiled at this sight.

"Looks like at least some of our fans are sane, then." Kopa remarked upon seeing and hearing this.

Had it not been for what happened next, this would have turned out to be a rather warm moment for them all, seeing as there was someone out there that felt just as disgusted as they did towards the dirty art about them, as well as the unfair hatred for Kiara. And also had it not been for what happened next, Kiara's plan to humiliate Timon with the Timon/Shenzi material would've gone into effect right then and there. But right as this went down between her and Kovu, something happened. Right at the entrance of then den of Pride Rock in which they were inside, there emerged a single lioness from the pride who walked in suddenly. Everyone noticed and looked at her when she did, surprised by her sudden presence. The lioness appeared to be one of the former Outsiders, as indicated by the shape of her nose, and by the beige tone of fur that she had. She had a strange look on her face when she entered reluctantly.

"Minara?" Simba said, speaking the lioness's name. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything here." She said sincerely. "Should I wait until later?"

Simba stood up and approached her, carefully stepping over the laptop and facing her up close. "What is it, Minara? What're you doing here?"

Once again, Minara spoke. "Oh, well I'm here for the other huntresses. See, we were at the Water Hole to get ourselves a drink just now, and well... the water tastes _different, _Simba."

Kopa and Vitani both gasped as Minara continued.

"It has this... really nasty taste to it today, when yesterday it was just fine. I mean, it tastes really bad now, like something got in there or something died in it. Do you know anything about that, Simba? T-that seemed kind of concerning to us."

Kopa cowered back in fear as his father faced him now. Growing a smug smile on his face, Simba knew exactly what was going to happen here. He cowered in fear as Simba calmly said, "Well... I think prince Kopa might know a thing or two about why it's like that. Kopa? Would you mind telling Minara what you know?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, story credit goes to RichardTerminator. Also keeping in line with my last author's note, the next story I will be covering is called "Someone Like You" by Kari Gilmore. I still need to get permission from them to use it, so this could be subject to change. Nevertheless, I do intend to cover it at some point or another, so I wouldn't worry about it that much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


	22. Chapter XXII

**Author's Note: I once again apologize for the delayed update, things have still been dodgy with my computer lately (What else is new)? Also, the next fanfic will start to be covered in the next chapter, and it will be "Someone Like You" by the author Kari Gilmore.**

**On another note, I typed this chapter rather late at night and didn't get around to posting it until today, so if there's anything that seems off or out of place here, let me know so I may revise it. With that said, I do hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

Kopa took a few steps back in horror, his eyes bulging and his body quivering. Besides Kovu, Timon and Simba, no one had a clue in hell as to what was even going on here.

"Uhh no, no I don't!" Said Kopa in a quivering voice. "I... I wouldn't know anything about that."

Vitani quickly shook her head, appearing to be just as distressed as her mate was at that moment. "Y-yeah! We don't know w-what's going on with the Water Hole either!"

Simba simply chuckled to himself, shaking his head softly. He turned himself around to face the two of them now as Vitani got close to Kopa's side. Both of them felt like Simba's eyes were so intent on them at that moment, that they could burn holes right into their bodies if they wanted. But they were not menacing or angry, for they almost appeared to be smug and immensely self-satisfied in a way. They thought that was even worse than being angry for how Simba was approaching this.

"Come on, Kopa. You and Vitani both know exactly why the Water Hole tastes different."

"No we don't!" Kopa lied cowardly. "C-come on dad, what're you talking about?"

Simba just sighed, becoming more and more amused by this scene going on in front of him. The lioness that was Minara took a step forth out of curiosity, and she glanced over to Nala, deciding to keep quiet for the time being.

"Simba, what _is_ going on here?" The queen asked him curiously. "What does Kopa have to do with...?"

Simba winked at her suddenly, which made her raise her eyebrow in confusion. He said to Nala in a tone that made it clear that he was building up to something with this, "Oh trust me, Nala. I _think_ Kopa knows something about it all right."

Kopa and Vitani looked absolutely horrified as they both began to step back as far as they could, moving backwards to the rear side of the den. Simba, upon seeing what was going on here, decided to play along and walk forwards to them and forcing them further back. The entire time, he had a smug smile on his face that made it clear he was only toying with them at this point.

"S-stop this, dad!" Kopa said cowardly. "We don't know what you're talking about!"

Simba laughed. "Come on, Kopa... tell Minara what you know."

As this went down and the couple was being forced to the back of the den, everyone else was staring upon this with bewildered and dumbfounded looks. They looked almost the same as they did when they listened to The King's Heir.

"Should... should I go now or wait until later to ask?" Minara questioned awkwardly. Nala shook her head.

"I get the feeling there's something happening here Kopa didn't tell us about." The lioness replied with just a hint of amusement in her voice while a weak smile emerged on her face. Next to her, Kiara turned to Kovu, who was also grinning a bit smug-like.

"Do you know what's going on here?" She asked. Kovu slowly nodded. "Something I'm going to enjoy, no doubt."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Simba had backed Kopa and Vitani as far behind as they could go, with their back legs now against the declining stone wall. They both looked upon Simba with fear that their secret was going to be revealed. Seeing as though they were farther back than anyone else and figuring no one could hear them if he whispered, Kopa saw his chance to get something through to his father. Glancing at Vitani for a moment, he put his face close up to Simba's and he whispered sternly,

"Come on, dad, don't make me do this! I can't tell them we had sex in the Water Hole, they're gonna kill me!"

Simba laughed. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you two chose to get busy." He said tauntingly. Kopa blushed in embarrassment.

"Father" he said pleadingly. "If you love me as a son, you will _not_ make me do this!"

Although the prince attempted to make himself sound serious and sympathetic, it came out as more childish and inane instead, which got his father a laugh. He whispered back to his son,

"Would you rather have _me_ tell them instead?"

Now it was Vitani's turn to blush. She looked over to her mate for a moment and opened her mouth to say something. But she was cut off not by Simba, but now by Nala.

"What is going on back there?" the queen asked. "Why are you three whispering like that?" Simba turned his back to Kopa and Vitani to face his mate, looking as smug as ever. With the couple behind him looking on in terror, Simba began.

"Well Nala, it looks like Kopa doesn't want to tell Minara what he knows about why the Water Hole tastes different. So... I guess I'll just have to say it myself, then."

Abruptly Kopa jumped out in front of his father. Desperately, he said, "Something died in it! Y-yeah, that's it! I... was out hunting and a z-zebra accidentally got into the Water Hole, so I killed it in there!"

Nala cocked her eyebrow. "Really?" She asked. "Since when do you hunt, Kopa? That's for the lionesses to do, you don't hunt."

The prince gulped in embarrassment. Beginning to sweat with fear now, he said, "Oh... r-right, yeah sorry mom. I meant it was Vitani! Yeah, Vitani was hunting by there the other day! She killed something in there, not me, what was I thinking?"

The lioness whispered sternly to him, "Way to put this on me, Kopa!"

He whispered back to her, "You got any better suggestions?"

Now it was Kiara's turn to debunk his lie. "But how can that be?" She asked. "We haven't been out on a hunt since the laptop got here. Anything that died in there would be long gone by this point. And if it did die in there, wouldn't someone have taken it out by now? Hunting kills aren't something you would just leave in the water without eating it."

Her brother quietly swore to himself, enraged and annoyed that his story wasn't doing any good. Minara then took a step forth, being careful not to step on the computer.

"So what _do_ you know, Simba?" She asked him.

The king couldn't have been happier that she asked that. Clearing his throat, Simba answered at last, "Well Minara, Kopa certainly had something to do with the change in taste. Timon was a witness, and he was the one who told me about it."

While Simba said these words, he walked back to the front of the cave, coming up to the rest of his family once more. They could tell by the look on his face that he knew something that they didn't, and that he couldn't wait to spill the secret. And at the same time, Kopa and Vitani cowered against one another, their bodies pressing up against one another in terror.

Simba continued, "Kopa and Vitani went out to the Water Hole the other day. They said they were exhausted and just wanted to bathe in there for a while..."

He said this slowly and a bit mysteriously, as though he wanted to draw this out as long as he possibly could. Kiara and Nala were oddly amused by it, having a good feeling about where this was going. Kovu and Timon already knew what he was going to unveil to them, so they simply waited in anticipation to see the reactions of the others.

"But they wanted to get some things out of their heads, so... they decided to do something to help them forget."

"Well what'd they do, Simba?" Nala asked curiously, wanting to know more.

At this point here, Kopa and Vitani could take it no more. The lion whispered to his mate, "That's it! We're bailing on this! Come on!"

As fast as he could, the prince spun around and dove down to the lower part of the wall behind him, now furiously digging through the loose stones and gravel of the rock with his claws unsheathed. Vitani didn't understand what he was doing at first, but then she realized it. Kiara had once told her that she escaped from Pride Rock to find Kovu after his exile by breaking a hole in the back of the den to slip through. It appeared as though her brother was going to use that same idea for a different purpose. And at the time, she wished to do the same.

"Oh, they enjoyed themselves there in the water for a while all right." Simba continued to say. "You know... Getting comfortable in a lot of ways."

Gasping in horror and realizing Simba was about to spill their secret, Kopa and Vitani tried to dig through the rocks with their paws as fast as they possibly could, now desperate to get away from the den. They would have simply taken the main entrance, but they knew for certain that someone (Most likely either Simba or Nala) would try to stop them now that they were on to them. As far as they were concerned, this was their only way to avoid a lifetime of embarrassment. But regardless of how much they dug, they just couldn't seem to make a hole to let any sunlight in. Desperation filled them entirely.

"Kovu found them there a little bit later, and then Timon came around. And according to what Timon told me, You could say that he was... _surprised_ to see them in their position."

"Dad no!" Kopa whispered under his breath. He didn't know which was going to be more embarrassing- his father having to tell everyone, or himself having to.

By now, Nala, Kiara and Minara all had at least vague ideas as to where Simba was heading with this, but the ideas of what they thought he was going to say were too sick to seem realistic to them, so they brushed those ideas aside in their minds. Little did they know that those idea were more accurate than they would have ever wanted them to be.

"What position are you talking about?"Minara asked. Simba sighed, realizing that his son was really not going to own up to this. Giving up on him doing so, he started to say, "Well... it turns out Kopa and Vitani were-"

"We had sex in the Water Hole! Okay, are you happy now?!"

The sudden echoing outburst surprisingly came from the prince, now looking back in fear to them all. Simba smiled. He had finally owned up to it after all. Following a few exasperated gasps, Kopa repeated sounding aggravated, "Okay? We mated there in the water. Now are you satisfied?! Are you happy _now_, dad?"

Simba nodded.

Nala, Kiara and Minara were the first ones to react to this. Nala suddenly cringed in disgust, Kiara's mouth fell open in shocked revulsion as she gasped, and Minara took a step back in horror. An incredibly awkward moment of silence passed before Nala shattered it.

"You did _what_ in the Water Hole?!"

Kopa's eyes bulged, as did Vitani's. Nala stood up and stared them down from the other side of the den, looking nothing short of infuriated and disgusted at the same time.

"Run for it." Kopa said.

And with that, the couple abandoned the idea of breaking out from the backside of Pride Rock as they suddenly stood back up and bolted for the entrance, simply trying as desperately as they could to make a break for it. But they had no such luck. For once they quickly ran past the laptop, Nala angrily stood up and forcefully used her paw to grip hard onto Kopa's tail, making him fall to the ground. He screamed as he was painfully restrained from moving forth with his mother gripping his tail tightly. He felt like a little cub being scolded all over again, which made his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Vitani started to run for the slope leading to the ground, but she heard Kopa's scream and stopped dead in her tracks. The lioness saw Kopa being embarrassingly held back by his mother in a rather juvenile way, forcing her to go back and stay with him. She stood just on the outside now, watching Kopa stagger back up while Nala pressed her paw down to the ground with the end of his tail, which was immensely painful for him and made him wince. Nala growled at him.

"You had sex with Vitani in the Water Hole?! Are you insane?!" She shouted. "We have to drink from that, Kopa!"

Cowardly, Kopa replied, "W-we didn't plan on it, mom! It just sort of happened!"

"You could've just gone some place else to do that!" Kiara said to her brother. "Was it so hard to just get out of the water and find a bush or something?"

Kopa replied to her, "At the time, yes, Kiara. Yes it was!"

"Great, how am I supposed to tell this to the other huntresses?" Minara said as she placed a paw on her face, rubbing her eyes in disgust now. Vitani walked back inside the den, blushing vibrantly.

"You? What am _I_ going to tell them? I'm the one who has to hunt with them again!"

A second later, she gently followed this up with "I'm so sorry, we should've known better."

Minara leaned into Kiara. "So the mood swings already started, huh?" She whispered. Kiara nodded awkwardly. "You should've seen her earlier."

Seeing some possible opportunity from his mate's sudden mood swing, Kopa looked back to his angry mother and said to her, "Y-yeah, we're sorry, mom! We didn't mean for it to get so far at first! We just needed to get that smut out of our heads and we wanted something to help relax us!"

Timon snickered to himself, "You guys really need to learn what a hot tub is, then."

Simba decided to speak up earnestly to his son now. "Well Kopa... at least you were honest about it."

Kiara, who still had a look of disgust on her face, turned to Kovu. "Geeze, good thing I drank out of the river yesterday."

"Same here, Kiara." He replied. Suddenly Kiara perked up to her mate. "Wait, so you knew about this before?"

Kovu gave her an awkward smile before before saying, "Yeah, remember when I said I was gonna look for him after we saw the stuff about you? Well... I kind of walked in on them doing it right then. It sounded like someone was getting murdered with the way they were shouting and splashing all over the place!"

Kiara managed to crack a soft chuckle at that. "Sounds like they must've had a hell of a time, then... hey wait a minute." She said curiously. "You walked in on them... and they just kept going after that?"

Kovu shook his head. "Kiara, the less that either of us know about what was going through their heads right then, the better."

Nala spoke to her son once more now. "How could you not control yourself, Kopa? You're better than that!"

Kopa bowed his head. He spoke sincerely now, not meaning for any humor or childishness to come from it this time. "I know, mom. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't intend for things to go that far. I... I deserve to be humiliated like this, I admit it."

"It could be days before that water's safe to drink again!" Nala scolded. Kopa sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? I deserve this. I can admit that... we really should've controlled ourselves. I made the first move anyway."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Nala." Vitani added. "We just needed to unwind from the horrible stuff we saw before that."

Nala opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. About half a minute passed while she thought. Although the lioness was still aghast that her son and daughter-in-law would do such a thing in the main place that they drink, she was admittedly surprised at her son's words. She expected him to just deny it over and over again, or perhaps beg for mercy like some others would to their parents. But he was owning up to it at least, which was more than she could've expected before. She exhaled loudly before her expression lightened.

"Well... it could be worse." She said as gently as she could right then, with her anger slowly wearing away.

Minara sighed, doing her best to cool down as well. "I can't believe this, prince Kopa. What could you have possibly seen that made you _that_ upset at the time?"

A moment of silence passed as all eyes suddenly turned to Minara. The looks she was getting said it all with the eyes bulging and the mouths dropping.

"She doesn't know..." Kiara said to Kovu.

"What?" Minara asked. "What is it?"

Another few seconds went by before Nala finally lifted her paw off of her son's tail, where he promptly flicked it around for a bit to let the blood flow to it again. Minara was officially confused now.

"Is... is there something going on here I don't know about?" She asked. "Er, something _else_ I don't know about, then?"

Then her eyes darted around the place for a moment before they rested upon the laptop. She perked up.

"Oh yeah, before I forget... that's another thing the others wanted me to ask you." She said. "W-what've you guys been doing in here for the past three days? We could really use Nala, Kiara and Vitani back out there."

She glanced up to Simba before looking directly down at the laptop. "And what is this... thing you have here? Where'd you guys get this? What're you doing with it?"

Kovu was the first one to respond. "Well... uh, maybe it _is_ time we tell you guys about this."

A few of the others grinned excitedly to one another, realizing that Minara had no idea that the Internet so much as existed yet. Simba smiled and poorly held back his laughter laughter while Kiara whispered to Kovu, "Boy, have we got some stories to tell her."

Kopa laughed before he said to his father, "Looks like _you're_ the one who has some explaining to do now, dad."


End file.
